Kimiko: Finding HOMRA
by CrimsonCat215
Summary: HOMRA will stop at nothing to find their female clansman, Kimiko, who was kidnapped after patrolling with Yatagarasu. Could it all be somehow connected to the fact that her powers have returned even though the slates are supposedly destroyed? What will happen when the most dangerous group in Shizume City begins to target HOMRA?
1. Lost

**_Welcome Back Readers! Thanks to everyone who asked for a story about Kimiko's past because I am enjoying writing this one. I hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _First Time Readers! Just check out my profile for information about the OC - Kimiko. That way you don't have to go back and read "Our Last Day" and "K: Return of Kimiko" but if you have time you should because it will tell you a lot! All you need to know though is that Kimiko had the ability to feel other people's emotions through touch. She had a three year relationship with Tatara Totsuka until his death. This story follows the events of K: Return of Kings (so there are a few spoilers). Enjoy and REVIEW! - CC_**

 **CHAPTER 1: Lost**

 _It's a different warm than before. It's still gentle and tender... the feeling of two hearts beating together._

My eyes opened when I felt rough knuckles gently brush my cheek. He was laying across from me and looking at me with eyes so light that they almost looked golden. I couldn't help but smile thinking that this person cared so much about me. I never thought I could experience that love again. Not since I lost Tatara. "Ohayo, Kimiko." He smiled at me as he said it while lowering his hand towards mine and interlocking our fingers. I grinned and pleasantly hummed while his warmth covered me. "Morning, Chitose-san." He looked at my hand in his and asked, "Can you feel anything?" I looked at it also and nodded. I could feel his every emotion. It was the gift Mikoto-san had given to me over four years ago when I became a clansman of HOMRA. I had the ability to feel other people's emotions and even take them on temporarily just through interacting with their body heat. Every time I rubbed against someone, shook a hand, gave a hug... I was pelted with hundreds of mixed emotions. It took years to tame that gift and realize it's true potential, but when Yashiro Isana destroyed the Dresden Slates... I thought it was gone forever along with HOMRA's red aura. For a while it was, but when patrolling with Chitose I encountered someone's emotions through touch again. My power was back and I didn't know how. "My aura still won't show though." Yo looked away from my hand and back to me, "Mine either. It hasn't shown since the day the silver king destroyed the slates. I'm still just boring Chitose."

"You're a lot of things, Yo Chitose, but boring isn't one of them."

"Prove it..." A sneaky grin crossed his face as he leaned forward to kiss me, but he stopped when his PDA started beeping on the nightstand. "Ugh..." he grumbled as he buried his face in his pillow to try to ignore the beeping. I picked up the PDA and said, "It's Izumo... He's probably wondering why you haven't started patrolling yet."

"You answer it." He said through the pillow. I let out a sarcastic laugh, "Ha. Right. I'll answer it and explain to him what I'm doing with you this early in the morning?" He groaned and took it from me as he got out of bed and walked back in forth in his room. We had been together a little while. We hadn't really called whatever we had a "relationship." We just had this unspoken knowledge that we were... together... I guess. It was hard for us to say it. It took me over a year to come to grips with the death of the love of my life, Tatara Totsuka. All the while, Chitose waited patiently to share how he felt about me out of respect for his old clansman. When he finally did, I didn't know what to do. I felt like giving myself to him would be leaving Tatara behind. It took me a long time to realize that he's never gone. Tatara is always with me. He wants me to be happy. He was my best friend and still is. Chitose is my partner, someone who will protect me. I know that. Still, I find it hard to refer to someone else as my boyfriend or say 'I love you' to them even if I'm feeling it. But if anyone deserves that, it's Chitose. He hung up the phone and walked back to me. He sat beside me on the bed. "I've got to go patrol. You should head back to HOMRA. They will be wondering where you are." I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

That is the last thing I remember about the day. The rest is like a puzzle that has had its pieces scattered about and I can't put them together. A car door. A shout. It's all so blurry. That's the state my mind is in as I wake up in a hospital room, unsure of how I got there. The walls are so white it makes me sick. Everything is silent except for the beep beep beep of heart monitors that I notice are connected to my chest. I'm laying on the bed in a hospital gown and my body is limp. It takes me a moment to find my voice. "W-what happened..." The nurse beside me, who had been busy checking heart monitors and the like, turns quickly to reveal a surprised look across her face. It's evident that she had not been expecting me to wake up any time soon. As she stands there, her lip trembling as if she is trying to find words to say, I ask again, "What happened to me? Why am I in a hospital?"

"Y-you don't remember?"

"I... don't know." I think of hospital noises in my head. They were vivid memories. I remember the sound of whispering doctors. The clacking of the wheels on a gurney, or were they skateboard wheels. But I'm in such shock I can't even think of my own name. I had gone by so many nicknames in my day that they were all jumbled up. The nurse quickly asks me to wait there and I am tempted to sarcastically say, "how can't I," referring to the IV's and monitors attached to me. I decide not to though. I just lay there in silence when she has left. My whole body is sore as if I had been hit by a train. I'm dizzy, probably from medication. I can't even look around the room much without giving myself a headache. However, I do notice a couple chairs at the foot of my bed which are customarily placed in hospital rooms for visitors. Why is nobody in them? Where is my clan? Wouldn't Kusanagi at least be here or Anna? Then my mind clears. I start remembering myself. Kimiko. My name is Kimiko. Tatara gave me that name when we met. Just to ensure that my brain is properly functioning, I decide to think through things I can remember. I am HOMRA. I'm Kimiko. Mikoto-san is dead. Tatara was killed. I have been with the red clan for 3 years no... 4... no... wait yes. Or was it 5? All the numbers are bunching to together. Wait, how old am I? 19? N-no I was 19 when I met Tatara. I can't remember my phone number... I can't remember the address for HOMRA bar. I can vividly remember the shirt Chitose was wearing last I saw him but I can't remember his age! What the hell is wrong with me!? I hear a heart monitor start to beep warnings as my heart starts pounding. My heart races because I'm so freaked out by this... numbers thing. A doctor hurries back in with the nurse who goes to the screaming monitor. The doctor looks over me with a concerned face. "Calm down, calm down... how long has she been awake?"

"She just woke up!"

"She's going into shock. The nurse steps beside him and sets a calming hand on my arm, but it makes it worse. I feel the concern she has for me and it makes me grit my teeth as I try to concentrate on my own emotions. The doctor sees me tensing up and smacks the nurses hands away. "Don't touch her. Give her space. Breathe kid, breathe..." I try to calm down. I think of Tatara. _Breathe, love... breathe... I'm here..._ Then I picture Chitose trying to calm me the way he had many times before when he would hold my head in his strong hands and say, "Hey, Shorty, look at me. Right at me... calm down..." After a moment, the machines stop shouting their alarms and my heart returns to a normal rate, despite my body still shaking. The doctor nods at me and says, "Good. Now, do you remember anything?"

"I- I'm not sure... a- all my numbers are mixed up."

"That's normal. The medication you are under hinders certain areas of your brain. I can promise you that it is only temporarily." I sigh in relief and he asks, "Do you know your name?"

"H-Hai..."

"Well, what is it?"

"...Kimiko." He glances at the nurse then looks back to me with an annoyed expression. "I mean your _real_ name." I give him a confused look. How does he know Kimiko isn't my real name? Only Tatara knew that. I hesitate before saying, "I don't go by it."

"Regardless, I need to know your legal name."

"Why? I told you my current name so you know I don't have amnesia, so just tell me why I'm here."

"Listen young lady..." His voice has grown sterner. "You have no identification on you, no records under the name 'kimiko'. Unless you want to remain a Jane Doe then you must confirm your name."

"C-confirm? So you think you know what it is?"

"The people who brought you to us, they called you a certain name and I need you to confirm that for me." My heart skips a little bit. If whoever brought me here didn't call me Kimiko, then they were someone from my past. I start thinking of names I wouldn't mind hearing again that I had gone by before meeting Tatara. "Kiyo?" He doesn't say anything. "Elle?" No response. I think of other nick-names people had given me but he doesn't respond to any of them. Finally, I nervously say, "L-Lavina?" I can see from his eyes that I am on the right track. I finish, "Lavina Kiyomizu..." He picks up a clipboard from the side of the bed and puts a check mark on it while saying, "Good... I guess that really _is_ your family outside then. I'll fetch them for you." My heart begins to race again as the alarms beep. He looks over his clipboard at me as the nurse returns to the monitors. "Is there a problem with that, Ms. Kiyomizu?" I wince a bit hearing that name hissed at me. "P-Please... I don't want to see them." He chuckles, "Why not? Members of your family have been in and out of that waiting room every day since your admittance. They will be glad to see you awake."

"NO! Please! Please, you can't let them in here. You don't know who they are! I don't want to see them!" I start screaming and tears streak down my cheeks. I can't face them again. It doesn't make sense. Why would the family that had disowned me be here? How were _they_ the ones who brought me here? Where is HOMRA? Where is Kusanagi and Misaki. Where is Anna? Where is Yo? I continue to shout, certain that everyone on the entire floor can probably hear me, "Don't let them in this room! I'll go home with a stranger before I go with them-"

"Ok ok!" He runs to my side and pushes on my shoulder to get me to lay back down. "Easy... you are old enough to decide who sees you. I just thought... well they were so concerned about you."

"I-I don't want them here. Call someone else to get me."

"Well, we are not releasing you quite yet, Kiyomizu-san. And even if we were, do you think you can remember a phone number for me to use?" I can't. All the numbers are jumbled up. I wish he would stop calling me Kiyomizu. It creeps me out. This must be how Misaki feels when Saruhiko insists on using his first name. But then again... so do I. "Just... call HOMRA bar. Call my clan. The number is in the phone book." He and the nurse glance at each other at the same time and it makes me nervous. "What is it? They know I'm here right? I mean... you would have seen my mark on my shoulder when you put these monitors on me. You must know I'm a HOMRA."

"Yes. We know you are... but."

"but what..."

"You wait here. I'll go send your family away first before I tell you."

"Tell me what?" I try to sit up again as he walks out the door. The nurse tried to follow. "M-Matte! Please, tell me where are they. I know they should be here." The nurse walks to my bedside and meekly says. "I-I'm not supposed to say anything until the doctor is here."

"As a patient, I'm demanding an answer. Where is HOMRA? Where is my clan?" She sees the concrete glare in my brown eyes as we lock gazes. She takes a small breath and calmly says. "Your clan is gone... they were killed."

 _Silence_. _Shock_.

It's so quiet that someone could hear a pin drop. "W-What?"

"I'm so sorry..." The heart monitor starts beeping faster and I repeat. "What..." The alarms start up again. Red lights flashing from them. A feeling I had known all too well surged through me. _Grief_. Overwhelming grief as I started shouting, "T-this makes n-no s-sense... you're wrong... I-just saw them yesterday."

"You were _here_ yesterday. It just feels like you saw them yesterday because you just woke up."

"Then the day before that! A week ago!" I am fully screaming louder than the heart monitor alarms now, "They can't have all been-"

"Kiyomizu-san... you've been here longer than that." I blankly stare. I can hear my heart in my ears. I am afraid to ask how long I've been in the hospital while my clan was supposedly slaughtered. She doesn't wait for me to ask as she says, "You've been in a coma for eleven months... come next Thursday it will have been a year." The monitor alarms are blaring now, but the nurse ignores them as she looks at me in pity.

What happened? How can this be? Who would have killed my clan? And of all people, why was I the one who survived it? I just lay there in tears as, once again, the only life I had ever known... vanishes.

 _Outside Kimiko's Room :_

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid she wont see anyone from her family."

"She'll change her mind when she has nobody else to turn to."

"We don't exactly have that kind of time. The drugs impairing her mind will wear off and she'll realise-"

"Then give her more."

"More drugs? She might loose her entire memory if I do that!"

"That wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Sir... this is your daughter. Are you sure you want to-"

"Don't forget who you're talking to. I hired you to do this job. I can just as easily kill you and find a replacement."

* * *

 **Poor Kimiko, I just can never give that poor girl a break, huh! Be sure to keep reading to find out what caused her to be in a coma for a year... or how that is even possible! Next chapter will be very revealing on what truly happened to HOMRA. But in the meantime... any guesses about what is coming up. Who is her family, exactly? Why does she want nothing to do with them? Why is her father such a... well... a you know what...? And WHAT the crap happened to HOMRA?! Follow to keep up with the story!**


	2. What happened?

**Yea, I already have another chapter up. I have parts of the next chapter written too! I always try to stay one step ahead. Thanks for the review Mrs.1DJessup and for being the first reader! Seriously, you must have been waiting for me to post because that was FAST!**

 **Because this is a mystery/adventure story, I know the ends of the chapters can be kinda cliffhangery, SO I'm going to do something special for you guys! If you post a review, I'll PM you a section of the NEXT chapter! Yup, you'll get a preview of what is coming up next! **

Chapter 2: What Happened...

My body is limp, not from medication, but from exhaustion. You would think by now that I'm used to being crippled by grief. I would say how long I've been crying if there was a way to tell time in this room but there is no clock. The nurse has been sitting in one of the chairs at the end of my bed reading a book. I had not noticed her before. I was too distracted with all the thoughts running through my mind. I find it strange. I had never been a hospital patient, but I had visited others. It wasn't customary for nurses to constantly stay with their patients. "Don't you have other patients?" She jumps a bit and looks over the book. "Oh- I've been ordered to stay with you and answer any questions you might have."

"Well then we may be here a while, because I have plenty..." My voice is as monotone's as Mikoto-sans always was. "What happened to me?"

"According to your family, you had been attacked. They were not sure why or how at the time, but you were on the side of the road late at night by yourself."

"That's not true." She looked surprised and I continued, "I may not be a good liar myself, but I can detect one from a mile away. Ever since one of our own was killed HOMRAs were ordered not to patrol at night alone. I wouldn't have been by myself."

"I-I'm not lying..."

"Then my family told you a lie" I insist and force myself to stay calm. "N-now then... how do you know my clan was... is..." I try to remain composed but my voice betrays me as it starts trembling. I'm unable to finish asking my questions. She says, "The news. Word got out that clans had lost their special powers so a lot of people with grudges towards HOMRA began to hunt them down."

"Reisi wouldn't have let that happen..."

"Who?"

"Munakata. The blue king." Then I realize I could call SCEPTER 4! They could come and get me from this hell hole and give me honest answers. "Get SCEPTER 4 on the phone. Ask for Saruhiko Fushimi. He's the only person outside of HOMRA I'll go with." I probably wouldn't have said something like that last year... or two years ago I guess... because Fushimi and I didn't really see eye to eye. Tatara never fully trusted him either. But when he risked his life at Damocles Down for the sake of the rest of the clans, something in him changed. The nurse is silent and I fear the worst for Fushimi. She closes her book and sets it on her lap. "Kiyomizu-san..."

"Kimiko."

"But... your name isn't-"

"My name is Kimiko and you're going to call me that."

"Yes ma'am... Kimiko. HOMRA wasn't the only clan with enemies."

"You mean... SCEPTOR 4 is..."

"Oh no no! They are the only clan that still has all of it's members, but many of them have gone into hiding." As she speaks, her voice shows no sign of emotion. It's almost as if what she is saying has been... rehearsed. She finishes by saying, "Nobody can locate them anymore." I sigh in relief, but it still hurts to think that the blues are alive and HOMRA isn't. It doesn't make sense. We had just formed an alliance between kings. Anna would have gone to Munakata for help. Anna... I can't bear the thought of her dead. Her soft pale hair, her bright eyes, and her sweet nature. My heart sinks in my chest. I try not to focus on it and continue asking questions, "Where is my family now?"

"Doctor Adachi went to send them home as you requested. You have quite a lot of brothers."

"They aren't my real brothers."

"Oh... but they all respond to the same last name as yours. Well, except for that one tall boy."

"Mhmm..." She looked confused but I didn't feel like explaining. "What one tall boy?"

"I didn't catch his name. He's been very quiet, but refuses to leave. He was with the group that found you injured."

"What kind of injury puts you in a coma for a year?"

"Um, what?" I turn my eyes towards her again. She doesn't look confused She clearly heard me. Now she looks like I have asked a question she can't think of an answer to. "I said what kind of injuries put you in a coma for a whole year?" She opens her mouth to answer, but stops when the door opens. Doctor Adachi is standing there. "That will be all Miss Saito." She politely nods and hurries from the room. He then glances at me in a way that send chills down my spine but quickly corrects it to a smile. "Feeling better?"

"Is that a joke?"

"Hm. I see my nurse might have spoken out of turn."

"If you mean telling me my entire clan is dead then yes, she told me."

"I am very sorry for your loss, Miss Kiyo-"

"Kimiko"

"-Kimiko, I'm very sorry. But we will try to get you out of here as fast as possible so you can continue with your life." Life? What life? I just click my tongue in response. He looks at the monitors and asks me to take a deep breath as he watches them. "Alright, you have no more fluid in your lungs from the IV fluids. That tends to happen when you've been-"

"-laying down while using them for a long period of time. I know. So can I sit up?" He nods and presses a button to raise my hospital bed. I wince a bit and grit my teeth as my aching muscles throb. The doctor's sickly pleasant voice hums at me, "The feeling will come back soon. You just haven't used your muscles in a while."

"Y-you should have been checking for blood clots. What kind of doctor are you?"

"You know a lot about hospitals, Kimiko-san."

"I spent a month visiting hospitals when I was 17. My mother... she had gotten sick and was in a medically induced coma for a month before passing away." What am I doing? Why am I telling a stranger this kind of stuff? This is stuff I didn't even share with Tatara when he was alive. I still struggle to open up to Chitose... or... I did. Chitose... he's gone too. Maybe that's why I'm being so open. There is no more point to my life. What use is it to try and be Kimiko if everything Kimiko was is... gone? I take a breath. I can't think about that now. I know if I think about it I won't be able to stop grieving for days, just like after Tatara's death and Mikoto's. I have to focus now. I just have to get out of this damn hospital. The doctor's voice, coated with fake kindness, irritates my ears as he says, "I see. And how old are you now? Do you remember?" I focus to think about it. "Y-yea... 23. Well, 24 now I guess."

"And your birthday?" Now that I have to think about. Not just because my brain is throbbing, but because I had not told anyone about or celebrated my birthday in years. My family hardly celebrated it when I was a kid anyway. But my mom would get me a gift and a cupcake. It always drove Tatara crazy how I refused to tell him. When people asked my age I would just say, "Ill be turning 22 this year," or 23, or however old I was turning. I shut my eyes, and remember...

"Love, how am I supposed to buy you a gift it you don't tell me your birthday."

"I don't need anything from you, Tatara. You're enough."

"But I like to spoil you! And I want to wish you a happy birthday."

"How about on New Years Eve you wish me a belated birthday? Then you have birthday wishes for that year covered."

"I suppose I'll have to, haha."

He actually did that, too. Every New Years Eve we would sit on a rooftop and watch fireworks and he would ask if I had enjoyed my birthday that year and I would always say the same thing. "Of course, because I spent it with you."

 _"_ Kimiko-san?" The doctors voice interrupts the pleasant memory and pulls me back into painful reality. "You're birthday?"

"D-December. December 8th."

"Alright," He scribbles down things on his clipboard and asks, "Anything else you are remembering?" But I ignore his question as I mumble to myself. I'm trying to remember Fushimi's cell number. Even if he was in hiding he would have that with him. "z-zero... f-five... no seven. zero seven... five..."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember my friend's cell number."

"A friend?"

"Yea, that nurse of yours said the blue clan is in hiding, but I know one of them personally. zero, five, seven, z-ero..?"

"Did she..." He looks towards the door where his nurse had left and then sets down his clipboard. He mumbles under his breath and says, "I see." He seems a bit annoyed. He reaches behind my head to one of the IV's that connect to my right arm. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm increasing your pain medication. It will help with the sore muscles."

"But wont it impair my memory? Will I get my numbers mixed up again?"

"It's just a side effect."

"But wait- I have to make that phone call."

"Kimiko-san, once you are healthy enough to come off this medicine then you will remember the number and call him later." I start to like this doctor less and less with every word he says. I watch the dose of medicine move from the tube into my right arm. Looking further down my arm to my hand I realize I'm not wearing Tatara's earing. I had used it as a promise ring by wearing it on my pinky finger. He wore it's mate on his left ear. After his death Mikoto-san wore Tatara's. I never had taken that earring off. "W-where's my jewelry? The clothing I arrived in?" That's when I realize my phone might be among those items. It will still have everyone's contact information in it! "My phone! Where is that? I can call-"

"All of your things have been put up for now until you are discharged. Your phone wasn't among them."

"You're lying." He gives me a blank stare and then coldly says, "You need to rest." He goes to the door and I shout after him, "What are you keeping from me?! Give me my phone!" I start to get dizzy. The drugs are kicking in. I get sleepy. I know that if I fall asleep I'll wake up just like I did earlier with little memory of what had happened and my numbers all mixed up. I have to remember. When the doctor closes the door I sit there and try to think. "Zero, five, seven, s-six... o-one..z-z-e-r-o..." Then everything goes black.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_...

"Fushimi? It's me. Have you found anything yet? Damn it... well keep tracking her phone. She would still have that. Or look for traffic cameras in the streets. Whatever it is you blues do to find people. Ok good. Call me when you find something." The jingling bell rings as the door to HOMRA opens. "Ah... Yata. Did you get ahold of Fushimi?"

"Yea, Mr. Kusanagi."

"And?"

"Nothing." Yata sits at the bar in a huff. Kusanagi sets down the glass that he's been polishing for half an hour and rests his hand on the bar. They are silent for a moment until Kusanagi makes a fist and slams it into his bar. "M-Mr. Kusanagi," Yata mutters as he jumps in surprise. "You'll dent your bar." Kusanagi takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. "Where are the others?"

"All over town. Nobody's stopped looking."

"She should've known better than to wander off by herself." Then the door slams open and Chitose storms in in a huff with Dewa following. His face shows that he is in a bad mood and Dewa looks exhausted. "Well?" He looks at Yata who shakes his head. "Kusanagi-san?" Kusanagi shakes his head and Chitose grunts in frustration as he sits next to Yata and buries his face in his hands. He speaks through his hands and his muffled voice says, "Have you called the cops yet?"

"They wont do anything until she's been missing for 24 hours." Chitose lifts his face from his hands and asks, "And how many hours has it been?" Kusanagi lifts his watch and mutters, "Only eleven."

* * *

 **Ok, be honest. How many of you thought Kimiko had _actually_ been in a coma for a year? Who doubted it? Let me know! Bad news is that Kimiko-san still thinks she has been in a hospital for almost 12 months and her entire clan is dead. Aren't you glad that's not true! Hopefully our boys will be able to find her. But who is her family? What do they want her for? Will Kimiko figure out she is being lied to? And what happened 11 hours ago that had her go missing in the first place?! I can't wait to share the answers with you!**

 **Remember: If you want a sneak peak at the next chapter, just post a review! - CC**


	3. Not so secret secret

**_Hey guys! Author-chan has returned! HOMRA is going to get there girl back no matter what it might cost them. At least that's what they think. They have no idea who kidnapped her. Meanwhile in the hospital, Kimiko has no idea that she has been kidnapped. The offer still stands. If you post a review, I'll give you a sneak peak at the next chapter!_**

CHAPTER 3: Not So Secret Secret

 _Kimiko... Kimiko... wake up, love... wake up..._ The voice is gentle. It soothes me as I open my eyes. Someone is sitting in front of me on the bed. My blurry vision clears and I see bonde hair and brown eyes. I smile. "T-Tatara?"

 _Hey, love._

"You're here."

 _I always told you I would be with you._ I reach for his hand, but can't feel him. "I-I'm dreaming, aren't I?" I know I must be, but Anna had once given me the amazing gift to speak with Tatara and feel him through her mind. Since then I have always wondered if Tatara would ever be more than a dream again. The vision of him before me grins and says, _I wish I could say all of this is a dream. That in reality I'm still with you and we are with HOMRA._

"What happened Tatara? Where's HOMRA. Are they... with you now?" He just looks at me without answering. I suppose he wouldn't know, just being my imagination. _Kimiko?_

"Yes?"

 _Kimiko-san?_ I snap out of it and wake up. The nurse is carefully shaking my shoulder and speaking softly. "Kimiko-san?"

"Y-yes. I'm awake."

"We need to get your x-rays to see if you are ready to get out of this bed." I lazily look at her as I'm snapped back to reality. I feel like I'm in a prison. I have no windows in my hospital room. My only view is a bunch of machines hooked up to me and a TV which has been on the same nature channel forever. The nurse seems to notice my annoyance at it and turns it off. I sarcastically mumble, "Aw, they were just about to talk about panda cubs." She doesn't humor me as she takes the breaks off my hospital bed and unhooks a couple IV's from my wrist. I just lay silently as I roll through the halls. I just look at the ceiling and try not to feel too depressed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at HOMRA..._

Kusanagi walks down the steps from upstairs. To his surprise the entire clan is cramming into the small pub. "I don't suppose any of you boys found anything." Nobody says anything. After a long moment of silence Kosuke speaks up. "Is Anna alright?"

"Without her abilities to locate Kimiko, she's being pretty hard on herself. She finally agreed to get some rest, which is what I suggest you boys all do. You were out all night and morning."

"No way." Yata speaks up. He had taken off his sweatshirt to let Rikio tend to some of the bruises on his shoulder. Kusanagi tilts his head. "Those from that fight yesterday?" Yata nods. It's clear that he feels responsible for all this. "I shouldn't have let her go off on her own." Chitose, who was standing at the door looking outside, mumbles back to him, "Stop blaming yourself, Yata. We're going to find her anyway..." He looks to Eric. "Any luck with her phone?"

"None... wherever it is, it's been turned off. Her tracker wont work." Chitose nods with a helpless look in his eye and turns to Shohei who shakes his head before Chitose even asks his question. "No, Yo-san. I've been sitting by the phones all day. Nobody with any information... no call asking for a ransom either..."

"I don't expect a ransom call." Everyone turns to Kusanagi as he says it. He takes off his sunglasses and tucks them in his shirt pocket. Then he adds, "If it was a hostage situation then we would know by now. Whoever took her... it's personal."

"Nobody took her!" Yata slams his fist on the counter. "S-she's just a little lost, ok? Nobody kidnaps my patrol partner. Not on my watch..."

"Yata-san. It's ok. I'm not blaming you. And Chitose is right. Wherever she is... we're going to find her."

* * *

I lay in the giant machine as the green beam turns on and starts moving from my feet towards my eyes. "Ok, Kimiko-san. Take a deep breath on the count of three." I listen to her count and do as she says. "Good... Alright now you're going to feel a pinch here..." I bite my lip as I feel her stab my arm with another IV. "What's that?"

"I'm going to flush your system so the x-ray will be clearer. It wont hurt. You'll just feel a strange warmth come over you."

"Ok." She seems to pity me as she hears my monotone voice paired with a lack of eye contact as I continue to stare upward. I close my eyes as she begins counting again and prepare myself for a deep breath. Then I feel it a surge of warmth. It's so strong that it causes me to remember something. The memory is so strong that my breath turns into a gasp.

He had kissed the top of my head in such a tender way that it sent his warmth surging through my body.

"You know for someone who is being called to patrol... you are in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be? Knowing that I get to be with you at the end of the day..." I nudged him towards the door. "Don't be so sappy." For some reason it never bothered me when Tatara did it, but I wasn't used to hearing Chitose being so mushy. His PDA beeped. "Ugh. A message from Kusanagi. He wants me and Dewa to check out some gang that's causing trouble in the territory."After Damocles Down, lots of gangs had started causing trouble in our area because they didn't see HOMRA as much a threat without the red power. "Go on, I'll see you later." He ran out the door and I smiled as I watched him. I changed quickly and also left a couple minutes after.

What happened after that? I can't remember. Is that what caused me to be separated from HOMRA a year ago? "Alright, Kimiko-san. Everything looks good. Just sit up for me a bit an we will get you out of that machine." As I lift up I cringe. My legs are so stiff. "Damn. I'm starting to think whatever that medicine is the doctor gave me is making my legs worse... It certainly is messing with my head. I can't remember the simplest things like numbers."

"It's just a-"

"Just a side effect! I know. I know."

"Don't think on it too much or you will upset yourself."

"Nothing can upset me anymore." She helps me slide from the machine then pushes me on the small hospital bed back down the hall. "Well, I can see that. Based off your manner of speaking you don't seem to be easily upset. Although earlier you were in bad shape." Earlier? So it was the same day. It was hard to keep track of time without a clock or window in my room. I thought about what she said about me not being easily upset. That didn't used to be true. How much death does a person have to experience... until they aren't even phased by it anymore? As I go back into my prison... I mean hospital room... the doctor is waiting. I immediately look at him with a disgusted face. He looks different than he did this morning. He looks tired. "Did you send those people away?"

"You mean your family."

"My family is dead to me."

"I see." He nods, "I told them you didn't want to be seen."

"That's not answering my question. Did you send them away or are they still out there?"

"A couple insisted on staying. I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do about that. But they wont come passed the waiting room without your say so." I lay my head back on the pillow and shut my eyes. "What kind of medication are you giving me? It exhausts me just to open my eyes."

"Would you rather be in searing pain?"

"Yes." He looks at me in surprise and I explain. "The minute that medication wears off, the sooner I remember my friend's cell phone number and he can come get me the hell out of here." He doesn't look pleased with what I said. Then I remember something he had said. "You said my phone wasn't among my things when I came to you. That can't be. I never left it anywhere."

"Well you must have this time."

"Since my king lost her ability to locate other clansmen we had been using our phones as trackers. I _never_ left without it. I also had an earpiece in my headband that it was paired with. That must be among my things."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't." The nurse is adjusting some of the IV's in my arms and her fingers touch my skin. I clench my fist and tighten my jaw as I fight the emotions she is feeling. _nervousness, pity, regret._ The doctor notices my struggle and says, "That will be all," to her. She nods and leaves quickly. Once I've relaxed he clicks his pen and picks up the clipboard. "Time to some memory questions. Name..."

"Are you going to let me use _my_ name this time." He rolls his eyes and says, "If you wish."

"Kimiko."

"Age."

"22."

"Wrong." I notice him smirk as he says that. It's as if he _wants_ me to answer wrong. "Oh, right. 2-3? or 24 if it's been a year..." He immediately set down his clipboard and reaches for the bag behind my bed that is connected to the vessel in my wrist. "W-wait, you didn't ask my birthday yet..." He doesn't answer as he sets his hand on the clip to release more medication. He really doesn't want me to remember anything. I grab his wrist tightly before he can release any medication. "What the... L-let go of me..."

"What's he paying you?"

"W-who?"

"My so-called father... I've seen that look in other men's eyes before. You're afraid of what he might do to you if his precious child leaves this hospital with someone other than him."

"That's not what I'm doing. I'm trying to help you." I wish I could feel his emotions but his sleeves are too long. "What does he want with me? You know don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what happened to HOMRA... you know something..." He slips his hand away a little and releases the clip. The drugs make me dizzy in a matter of seconds, but I manage to reach for his hand which he quickly pulls away with a look of fear in his eye. That's when I remember something. This morning when the nurse touched my hand he made her stop. Then he just did it again when she barely touched me. He knows! He knows about my gift! I thought Chitose and I were the only ones who knew it had returned, but maybe over the course of the year he had found out. "...Y-you know..." He looks at me with a blank face as I drift to sleep. His eyes narrow as he realizes I'm aware that he knows my abilities. "...You know..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"_ Are you done yet, Fathead?"

"Hey lay off, Yata. Just be glad I'm doing this for you. ok?" Rikio hardly ever snapped back to Misaki, but he is running on little sleep and hasn't eaten. For Rikio Kammamotto... that's a big deal. "There." He finishes patching up some injuries on Yata's chest and stands up straight. "All finished, if you ask me you should stay here while the rest of us go out."

"Heh, You kidding me?"

"Yata, you're weak from your fight yesterday."

"I'm fine." Yata springs up from the bar stool and immediately winces. Kusanagi notices but doesn't point it out to spare Yata any further discouragement. He looks at the rest of the boys and says, _"_ I'm going to check the Emergency Rooms and ICU's at the hospitals around city center. They might have some Jane Doe's matching Kimiko-chan's description. Who's coming with me?" The room is silent... and for good reason. "I know... I know we haven't been there since that night... but let's be real. If Tatara had a say in this, he wouldn't want the memory of his death stopping us from finding Kimiko-san." A couple of the clansmen nod around the room and Chitose speaks up. "I'll go with you." He's followed by Yata, "And me!" Everyone is shocked. Dewa pipes up, "But you hate hospitals. You wouldn't even go in the building when Tatara-"

"What the hell is this? Piss of Yata day? Anyone else have any opinions about me they want to share?" Nobody answers and Yata lowers his voice and mutters, "Aw shit, who am I kidding. I hate those places. But.. I'll go for Miko. I'll just stick around the lobby and ask people if they've seen her." Kusanagi glares at him. "As long as you don't disrupt the place, Yata-san. You have to be respectful in places like that."

"Tch. Whatever." He rolls his eyes and Kusanagi continues. "Dewa, you take Akagi, Eric and Bondo to the city clinics and see if they know anything." The rest of you check Kimiko's usual spots. Go to her old apartment and see if there are any sighs that she might have gone there. We tracked this girl for a solid year before, boys. Finding her after she's been missing less than a day shouldn't be this difficult." All the boys nod and he says, "Good. Kosuke, can I count on you to stay here by the phone and to watch after Anna?" He nods back at him. "Alright boys, let's go find our girl."

* * *

 _Outside Kimiko's hospital room..._

The doctor shuts the door behind him and takes a deep breath. He looks towards the waiting room at the end of the hall. A couple of nurses are peeking into it and whispering about the guests in there. They must be curious as to what a group of well dressed, serious- looking men were doing in an ICU waiting room. The doctor walks by them and they go about their business quickly. He clears his throat and the group of tall, dark and muscular men look at him. "Where is Kiyomizu-Sempai?" A voice behind him mumbled, "I'm he." The doctor turns and faces a boy who, compared to the rest of these men, is rather petite. He doesn't look pale. He is somewhat muscular, but he doesn't give off the appearance of a generally strong young man. After looking him up and down, The doctor responds. "You're not Kiyomizu-sempai."

"I'm his son," says the blonde as he cracks open the soda he just got from the vending machine. "He got tired of waiting on you so he went home."

"His son? So that makes you-"

"Lavina's half-brother. And, until my father gets back, your boss. Now I'm sick of eating cafeteria food. I want to get the hell out of here. You have until tomorrow to have her ready for discharge."

"She wont go with you. She's insisting on leaving on her own and finding this 'friend' she claims she has. The only way I've been able to prevent that is through doses of medication to impair her memory."

"Just leave it to me then." He takes a sip of his soda and looks around the room at the other men who are carefully watching him. "What's she doing now?"

"Resting... I had to administer more medication. She... she knows I know."

"About her power?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I don't know how she's figured it out."

"Not a lot get's by, Lav. Why do you think we went to such measures to ensure she doesn't figure out the truth about what happened and what year it is, idiot?"

"She's catching on to me I'm afraid."

"For your sake let's hope that's not true." One of the larger men behind the doctor cracked his knuckles which sent a chill down his spine. "W-what do you expect me to do?"

"I told you. Just leave it to me."

* * *

 **Ooops, sorry Miko-chan! You're secret is out! The question is... does HOMRA know her power is back or just Chitose? AAAANNNNDDD who the crap is her family, how are they so powerful, how do _they_ know about her power and what do they want with her after disowning her six years ago? Kind of strange don't you think!? Next chapters we find out who her family is and how Yata-san got his injuries. **

**And Remember: I'll PM you a sneak peak paragraph of the next chapter if you post a review!**

 **-CC**


	4. Familiar Face

**Sorry about the wait, but I'm back! Poor Kimiko still doesn't know she's been kidnapped or that her clan is still alive and well. This chapter we get more info about what happened the day she went missing (yesterday) and we also get to see everyone's favorite blue clansman!**

Chapter 4: Familiar Face

Dreaming isn't so bad. On the one hand it's like a prison. You can't do anything but face your nightmares. But on the other hand, at least it's an escape from the nightmare of reality. And as I lay there, forcing to rest from whatever medication has been forced on me, I remember more...

I had finally gotten back to HOMRA. I climbed up the fire escape and into my window. I didn't want anyone knowing I had been gone all night. As soon as I closed the window and latched it, I heard a knock at the door. "One sec!" I removed my coat, ruffled my hair, grabbed a brush and ran to the bedroom door. As I opened it, I brushed my hair as if I was just finishing getting ready for the day.

"Oh, Morning Izumo." He was standing with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed through his sunglasses. "Where where you last night?" I stopped brushing my hair and tossed the brush back on the bed. "What are you talking about I was here." I pushed by him and he said, "Anna had a nightmare last night." I stopped. She hadn't had nightmares since before the destruction of the slates. Before I could even turn around, Kusanagi added, "Normally you are the first person to her side when she has a nightmare. But last night, you weren't there."

"I had... fallen asleep with my headphones on. Listening to some of Tatara's music."

"You're a shitty liar, Miko-chan."

"Shut up, Izumo." I turned and walked downstairs and he followed. "What's going on with you, Kimiko? You've been acting strange for a week. Ever since you went on patrol with, Yo-san. Did he do something to upset you?"

"No," I made it downstairs and walked to the bar to grab a bottle of watter from the cabinet. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you both act strange around each other. If I didn't know any better I would say you both are hiding something from the rest of us." I was just about to come up with another crappy lie when the door to HOMRA swung open and in walked Chitose and Dewa. "Hey," I grinned at them both. "Where have you boys been?" I asked as if I didn't already know. Kusanagi walked up next to me and asked them, "Did you find out why that gang was causing trouble in our territory?"

"Afraid so," Dewa nodded and added, "Come on in. They are going to find out eventually." Both Kusanagi and I tilted our heads to see who Dewa was talking to. As he stepped aside, we saw Misaki standing there. He had bruises all over his arms and face and his lip and nose where bleeding. "Misaki!" I gasped as I jumped the counter and ran to him. I cradled his head in my hands and immediatly felt the embarrasment he was feeling. I removed my hands and whipped my head towards Yo and shouted, "Chitose, what the hell!?" He put up his hands in defense and laughed while saying, "Woah woah, don't get all bent out of shape. It's not my doing. He was like this when we found him."

"I'm fine, Miko," Misaki protested as he wiped his bloody lip with his sleeve. Dewa patted Misaki on the head and laughed, "He put up a good fight. It's a good thing we showed up though. That Daku gang was about to make mince meat out of him."

"Daku?!" I grabbed Yata by the ear and shouted, "You picked a fight with a Yakuza gang?! What were you thinking, moron?!" Chitose and Dewa stepped back with surprised expressions. It was clear they didn't expect me to lash out at Yata like I did. I was furious though. I continued yelling, "Didn't you learn you lesson the first time, Yata-san?" You and Saruhiko almost got killed last time you messed with them!" It was true. Their first month as HOMRAs, Saru and Misaki had been dared to prowl through Daku gang territory and had gotten caught.* They were lucky they survived. Yata pulled from my grasp and shouted back defensively, "That was different! I was weak back then."

"This is a stupid. stupid thing you've done, Yatagarasu! Daku gang members are known for hating clans. They practically live to take out punks like you!"

"Oh so I'm a punk now?! And since when did you know so much about the Yakuza? You don't know _everything,_ Kimiko!" Yata stormed by me and went to his room. After an awkward silence, Kusanagi said, "I guess this would be a bad time to tell you... I assigned Misaki as your patrol partner for the day so... Good luck with that." I just groaned and fell into one of the couches. "Ugh, this is going to be quite a day, isn't it? Why did I even bother waking up..."

 _Wake up... wake up... hey, you alive or what?_

"T-Totsuka?"

My eyes open in the hospital again and the room is blurry. I see, sitting on the bed beside me, a blurry vision of someone. Blonde hair. Brown eyes.

"Y-you're here again. I knew you'd be..." I blink a few times as the vision clears. Why isn't he saying anything? Then I hear the voice, not Tatara's, say, "Did you?" My eyes widen as I realize that someone is actually in front of me and it isn't Tatara! "W-who are you?" I push myself as far back into my hospital bed as I can as the person sets a hand on mine. I can feel that they are genuinely concerned about me and somewhat offended at my reaction, but I yank my hand away and slap them before I have the chance to feel anything else. "Don't touche me!"

"Ow," he hisses as he turns his head to the side and mutters, "Damn, Lav. All those years and the first thing you do is slap me?" I don't recognize the voice, but only one person calls me 'Lav'. I stare at him as he holds his cheek. I whisper, "Tatsu... Tatsuharu?" Hearing his name, he lifts his face and looks at me. He's grown up. I look at a pair of brown eyes identical to mine that I haven't seen since they graced the face of an innocent eleven-year-old boy. He mutters with a blank face, "Good... for a moment there I thought you had forgotten me."

"Forgot you?" I reach to put my hand on his cheek but hesitate when I remember to avoid his skin. I set it on the side of his face atop his hair. "How can I forget my little brother?" I try not to cry as I carefully embrace the only member of my family that I truly miss.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at SCEPTER 4..._

Fushimi is dead tired. He is used to not sleeping, but this is a different kind of tired. A few months ago, he wouldn't have cared if Kimiko lived or died. But when she helped Misaki rescue him from JUNGLE... things changed.

"I told you... You'll always be one of my boys." Her voice echoes in his mind as he stares at the computer screen. He scanned a picture of Kimiko into his database and was now using it to search city traffic cameras for any sign of her. "Fushimi?"

"Hai?" He responded to the voice behind him without turning.

"You need to get some rest."

"I'll be fine, Lieutenant." He simply leans back in his chair as Seri Awashima walks up behind him. He sets his hands behind his head and mutters, "I'm almost done anyway."

"You said that two hours ago. Have you even eaten yet?"

"I think I had a mint an hour ago." Awashima closes Fushimi's computer, causing him to sit up straight and look at her. She sternly looks at him, but there is care in her voice. "Fushimi. Go take a break. That's an order."

"You are ordering me to take a break? That seems a bit backwards."

"It's still an order. Now go."

"All do respect, ma'am," He starts as he picks up his computer and stands, "but this isn't SCEPTER 4 business. This is... a personal favor I'm doing for someone. So you don't have the authority to make me stop."

"Fushimi-" Before she can say more, he turns to leave the room. As soon as the doors have closed behind him he stops. Taking out his phone, he reads a lot unread texts. They say, "Found anything? Hello? Hello?! Answer me, Monkey!" He lifts his thumb to text back, but stops and puts his phone away. "Not yet, Misaki," he whispers. "I'm not responding until I have good news for you." He walks down the hall, unaware that Awashima had been listening through the cracked door. Once he vanishes around the corner, she pulls out her own phone and sends a message. "I hope you find her soon, Izumo. For everyone's sake."

* * *

 _Back at the Hospital..._

"Lav. God, I thought you were gone forever."

"I can't believe this."

"I know... it's been so long. But you're here now. We're together-"

"Tatsu," I gently push away, "Wait... I can't do this."

"What?"

"I WAS gone. You have to remember that. I'm not part of the family anymore."

"What? Because of Dad? Lavina, he wants you back. He misses you."

"H-he does? That doesn't sound like him."

"He wants you to come back home... with me. It will be like you never left. Things can go back to the way they were." My face falls into a frown as I recall the way things were when I left home at the age of 17. "No, Tatsu."

"Why not?" His face matches mine as we stare at each other the way Izumo and I do when we are arguing... I mean _did._ "I don't want that life anymore. I'm a HOMRA now."

"Your clan is gone, Lav!" His voice turns stern. "They aren't coming for you. WE are the only family you have left!"

"... my family is dead to me."

"Because of what happened all those years ago? This have changed, Lavina. Our father-"

"YOUR father. Not mine." I cross my arms and glare at him. He looks hurt as he stares at me. It's as if my words were daggers.

"Don't forget who raised you, Lavina. He made you his own. Gave you his name..." A long while goes by before anything else is said. For a moment I am expecting him to get up and leave, but he doesn't. I decide to break the silence myself, "Tatsu... how did-"

"Haru."

"What?"

"If you don't wish to be a Kiyomizu, then at least respect that I am not the weak 'Tatsu' anymore. I go by Haru now." His voice has changed. It's colder and emotionless now. I slightly nod and continue, "Haru-san then... how did you find me?"

"A couple of the boys pulled you bleeding from a ditch. They dropped you off here out of respect for you as an old friend. Then they called us and told us what had happened. We came here right away."

"Bullshit."

He looks at me surprised. I have my IVed arms crossed as I stare him down with examining eyes and continue by saying, "Normal orders would be to leave me where I was and not bother Kiyomizu-sempai with news of his disowned step-daughter."

"This have changed."

"Clearly..." We are silent again. This is my worst nightmare. My family has suddenly reappeared on top of my trying to believe that HOMRA is gone? It's too much to process in this tiny little room. I feel like the walls are closing in on me. "Lavina..."

"Kimiko. You insist I call you Haru then you should know that my name is Kimiko. I'll only answer to that."

"Fine," he hisses, "Kimiko, the truth is... you're right. Normal orders would be to leave you in the ditch. But... three people found you. Only two of them were our boys." I raise an eyebrow at the statement. Then I remember something the nurse said. _They all respond to the same last name as yours. Well, except for that one tall boy... I didn't catch his name. He's been very quiet, but refuses to leave. He was with the group that found you injured._

 _"_ Who... who was the third?"

"My mentor and... an old friend of yours."

"Stop being vague. Who was it?"

"Why should I tell you?" He hisses. "I bet you have lots of other questions. Like what happened to your clan. Or if they came to even visit you in this hell hole."

"Didn't they?"

"I'll tell you, if you agree to let me visit with you. I had to sneak by the nurse to get in here. I can tell you about your clan. About what happened to you. But you have to get out of this bed first."

"How do I know you aren't just doing what father tells you? Lying always was one of your talents. Why should I trust you?"

"Because..." He stands up and walks to the door then looks back at me. "Because I'm the only person you have left to trust." He begins to close the door and I shout, "WAIT!"

"what?" He looks aggravated as he opens the door back up.

"What made father change his mind about me? Why does he want me back."

"He's getting old and needs an heir. He doesn't want me to do it. He wants you to do what you trained your entire life for."

"What do you mean?" That's a stupid question. I know what he means. He stares me down with his brown eyes and mumbles...

"He want's you to take your rightful place, as head of the Kiyomizu group... as the leader of the Yakuza."

* * *

 _*referring to a one shot I wrote about team Sarumi in my collection of drabbles, "K Chronicles" (The Dare)_

 **Alright, so Kimiko-chan as a little bro! Maybe that's why she's always acting like an older sister to HOMRA and calling them "her boys?" eh? eh? Yea that's obvious I guess. But what was it that made her leave home six years ago (or seven as she currently thinks)? And yea, our boy Fushimi is in the story now! I try to at least get every character to make an appearance in my stories, so keep your eyes open for more familiar faces. Please fav, follow and review! And as always, you will get a sneak peak at the next chapter if you review!**


	5. Get Me Out Of Here

**Sorry for the wait, but I've got a lot going on in this chapter to make up for it! Enjoy! Also, welcome new readers. Thanks so much for the story favs and follows! - CC**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Harsh Words**

"You sure you don't want to come in Yata-san?" Kusanagi holds open the door for Yata. The hot-tempered crow just stands with his foot on his board. He silently nods and Kusanagi emits a sigh, "Suit yourself. Come on, Yo-san." They both enter the building and approach the desk. The moment they walk in, there is a cold atmosphere. Perhaps it's coming from the strange, cold-faced group of men in the waiting room. Kusanagi attempts to ignore the dark feeling.

"You've been pretty quiet, Chitose."

"Have I?"

"Yea. Anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Like what happened last Thursday." He stops and Chitose does as well. Raising an eyebrow at Kusanagi, he says, "What do you know about that?"

"I don't know. I just noticed the two of you acted like something happened on patrol. Now all of a sudden Kimiko is missing. If it's something that could help us find her-"

"It's not related," Chitose says in a mellow tone and walks away towards the welcome desk. Kusanagi followed. "How do you know? Maybe it is related!"

"It's not, Kusanagi-san." Chitose says that matter-of-factly, but he doesn't feel convinced. Maybe Kimiko's powers' reappearance _does_ have something to do with all this. But how? Nobody else knows about her powers… right?

The woman at the visitor's desk turns quiet when she sees the two men approach her. Clearly they are out of place. "Can… can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes ma'am," Starts Kusanagi with a smile." We are looking for a young lady, blonde, and goes by the name Kimiko." The nurse nods and turns to the computer, "Kimiko? I don't remember hearing that name… do you have a surname?" Chitose and Kusanagi exchange glances and Kusanagi responds, "I'm afraid not…"

"A date of birth, then?"

"No…"

"Home address? Next of kin? Anything other than a first name and color of her hair?" Kusanagi just looks discouraged after realizing how little he actually knows about Kimiko's personal life. He is about to give up and leave when Chitose speaks up, "A tattoo. She has a HOMRA mark on her left shoulder blade. Like this." He steps back and lifts the corner of his shirt to reveal his HOMRA mark on his hip. The nurse holds up one finger to signal them to wait. She picks up the phone and dials someone. "Hello, I have a couple of gentlemen here looking for a Jane Doe with a tattoo on her left shoulder blade. It's a flame. Yes, I'll wait." She pulls the phone away for a moment to address the HOMRA clansmen. "I'm on hold while they check for her." Chitose begins to cover his mark again as a different nurse, smaller and paler, walks behind the desk. She catches sight of his mark and lets out a subtle gasp. She locks gazes with Chitose then quickly backs away and hurries off. "That was weird," he mutters."

"What was?"

"That nurse looked at me like… like she was nervous about me."

"Well you do look pretty hostile with that frown on your face."

"No, Mr. Kusangi. It was as if… she recognized me."

* * *

 _Kimiko's hospital room... just down the hallway_

It's pretty quiet in my room. Tatsuharu hasn't come back to see me. The doctor has finally left me alone. All I can do is sit here and wait. But wait for what? I just keep replaying Fushimi's phone number in my head to try and get it right. But right as I start enjoying the peace and quiet, the door opens and closes quickly. I groan and mumble, "What's up, doc?"

"Well," He starts, "I thought you might be ready to get out of this hospital." I am silent. Shocked. "W-what? You're letting me go?"

"Letting you go?" He laughs, "You make it sound like you're a prisoner. But, yes… you can leave if you go with someone."

"How can I find someone to take me if you won't let me call anyone!?" The doctor sighs and walks to my sighed. "Kimiko-san… may I be honest with you?"

"I would prefer it, yea."

"Nobody… nobody is coming for you. Even if you find this… this… Fushimi-san. He won't want a weak ex-HOMRA on his hands who can't even remember the last year. You'll be a burden. But your family. They want to take care of you. They know you… at least consider them." I'm silent for a long time. The thought of being a burden never occurred to me. "Can't I just sign _myself_ out of this hospital?"

"I'm afraid not. You're in bad shape. I won't let you leave unless it is with someone else."

"Ugh," I groan as I let my head fall back in the pillow, "I just… I want out of this room. I want at least a sign that the world still exists outside of these four white walls."

"Now that," He says with the click of the pen, "I can arrange." I watch as he scribbles words on the paper. "What are you writing?"

"A hall pass of sorts. It will get you out of this room with a chaperon."

"So…" I grumble as I roll my eyes, "My father has you babysitting me now?" His eyes peer over his clipboard in an annoyed glance. "Let me be clear, Miss. I am employed by this hospital… NOT your father."

"Don't let him hear you say that," I hiss with a smirk that sends a chill to him - A chill I can almost feel… which reminds me. "You… you haven't told _him_ have you? About my abilities?" The doctor blankly stares at me and gives a cold response, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't play that game with me," I snap. "I know you know. I've seen how you kept your nurse away from me and how you avoided touching my skin. Now I'm not sure how you know, maybe some medical test showed it, but have. You. Told. HIM?" His glare doesn't change. For a moment, it is as if we are having a staring contest to see who will blink first, but both our gazes break as the door opens. The timid nurse who I've not seen much from lately stands there with a nervous look on her face. I watch as the doctor approaches her to exchange whispers. A couple glances are sent my way and I know something has happened outside my room that they won't tell me. Finally, their whispering ceases and the doctor excuses himself from the room. I raise an eyebrow to the nurse and ask, "What was that about?"

"Doctor Adachi has to go attend to something else for a moment, but he says you are ready to get out of bed?"

"Oh, more than ready."

"Wonderful!" Her grin looks genuine and it lifts my spirits a smidge. "I'll fetch a wheelchair for you!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, down the hallway..._

With Kusanagi waiting at the front desk, Chitose decides to sit in the waiting room to try and calm himself. "Breathe, Yo… breathe." He shuts his eyes for a minute then hears someone beside him grumble, "Hey… you're in my seat, kid."

"What?" Opening his eyes, Chitose sees a slender guy with very pale skin, black hair, and eyes that are so dark it's creepy. "You're chair?"

"Yea. I've been parked there all night. So move."

"Oh really." Chitose glances at him up and down. He is very well dressed. "You think just because you wear a blazer that you can own every room you're in?"

"Noooo…." He narrows his eyes and kicks the chair out from under Chitose who falls on his back with a thud. "But I don't lose seats to punks." Chitose grumbles up at him. Before he could start a fight, a shorter blonde boy walks up and sets a calming hand on the well-dressed bully. "Enough, Rincon. Sometimes I wonder who the pupil is and who the mentor is." The dark haired man looks at him with an agitated smirk and walks off with a huff. "Please excuse Rincon-sensai," says the blonde. "He's had a long night."

"That makes two of us." Chitose pulls himself off the floor and looks at the kid. There is something familiar about him. Something in his face.

"I'm Tatsuharu."

"Chitose Yo."

"Pleasure. Well, I promise we won't bother you anymore." He walks away, Chitose keeping a gaze on him the entire time.

"Yo?" Chitose hears Kusanagi's voice from behind. Turning, he sees him approaching with a doctor. "Yo-san, this is doctor Adachi. He knows Kimiko. She was here." A look of hope flashes across Chitose's face but is quickly replaced with a look of defeat. "What do you mean _w_ _as_ here?"

"Hai," starts the doctor. He is tall and thin and has dark circles under his eyes. Chitose can't ignore the way he is standing - Stiff - as if he is concentrating on the conversation to ensure he doesn't say something he isn't supposed to. "Yes she was here. Came in last night around midnight. A group of men found her on the side of the road, unconscious and loosing blood." Kusanagi glances at Chitose expecting a reaction at the thought of Kimiko being hurt. To his surprise, Chitose's expression of suspicion doesn't falter as the doctor continues. "Unfortunately, we didn't have the specialists required to treat her. We had to send her in an ambulance to the east-side hospital." Chitose says nothing. The room is silent. Kusanagi extends his hand to shake the doctors. "Thank you for the information, doctor."

"Yes…" he shakes his hand, "of course. Best of luck to the both of you, excuse me." Once he leaves, Kusanagi glances over his sunglasses at Chitose and whispers coolly, "You get the feeling he's full of shit too?"

"Yea. That creep knows more than he's saying."

"Agreed. Well, maybe we should try the east side hospital just to be sure."

"We don't have to... She's here."

"W-what?" Kusanagi's eyebrows rise above his glasses as he fully faces his clansman. "How do you know?"

"That blonde kid…" he whispers as he nods towards Tatsuharu sitting in the corner. "He has her eyes."

* * *

 _Outside the hospital..._

Misaki keeps his eyes on the window as he circles the hospital building. All of them look the same. Some windows are open. Some are closed. They all are either tinted or too high up to see into. Why did he even bother coming? He knew why. Because he felt guilty. Because he knew someone must have kidnapped Kimiko-san. Taken her out from under his nose. This is his fault, he feels.

A familiar ring tone shouts from Misaki's watch and he scrambles to answer the call. "Saruhiko?! About damn time you called me back! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get you on the damn phone?"

"What was Kimiko-san wearing last night?" The monkey's tone is apathetic and sounds tired. It instantly makes Yata regret shouting at him.

"W-wearing? Um… a grey tank under a green sweatshirt. Jeans… I think…"

"Misaki," Fushimi sighs out of annoyance, "Half the stuff she owns is green. That doesn't help me."

"How do you know that?"

"It's her favorite color."

"Eh!?" Yata's voice becomes sharper and louder, "How do you know that, pervert?!"

"I just notice stuff, Misaki. It's my job as a blue to pay attention to details like that. Now then. Can you be any more specific? I've been going over these traffic cameras and I can't seem to find anything."

"Um…" Misaki thinks for a moment before elaborating. "It was green with little grey specks… um… kinda s-snug around her… her um… her…"

"Her what?"

"You know her… upper… area…"

"Misaki… are you trying to say it was tight around her breasts?"

"W-well… What difference does it make? Green sweater, grey speckles and jeans. That specific enough for you?" He heard Fushimi's sick laughter on the other end of the line, "Oh, Misaki. I wish I could see how red you look right now."

"Shut up and just find her you sick freak!"

"Tch. Fine, don't get your short self all railed up." Misaki steams hearing Fushimi call him short. Before he hangs up he adds, "Hey, Saru?"

"… what?"

"What… what exactly _have_ you found looking at all those security videos?"

"Nothing yet. Why?"

"N-no reason…" Then he press a button on his watch to end the call.

* * *

 _Back inside the hospital..._

"Wait! Stop! You can't come back here!" Numerous nurses and hospital staff chase Kusanagi and Chitose through the halls. They ignore the shouts and threats to call security as they open one door after another searching for Kimiko.

"Kusanagi-san? We should call the rest of HOMRA. There is no way we can search this entire hospital room-by-room."

"We don't have to, Chitose. This is Dr. Adachi's wing. All his patients are through these halls. She would be here." Chitose hurries to Kusanagi's side and whispers, "Security…" He points to the security officers quickly approaching them. "Damn," hisses Kusanagi. "What I wouldn't give to be able to wield an aura right now…" Just then he catches sight of a room at the very end of the hall. There is no patient name on the door, but a sign hangs from it that says "do not disturb." Kusanagi nods towards it, "Chitose…"

"I'm on it." He runs down the hall, ignoring the security guards shouting after him. Something tells him this is Kimiko's room. This is where someone is holding _his_ Kimiko, _his_ shorty. Dr. Adachi rounds the corner in front of Chitose and a look of surprise crosses his face. He sees the determined glare that Chitose is aiming at the door. It makes him shout, "Wait… NO STOP!" But it's too late. Chitose is ahead of him, his hand extending towards the door. He nearly kicks it down and the door flies open with a loud whoosh. Then… silence. Only the sound of his panting is heard as he looks around the room. Nobody is in there. The lights are off. The bed is made. The machines, although they make noise as if they were just on, are now shut off. The room is completely abandoned. The only sign that anyone was ever using it is the muted television which is silently playing the nature channel.

* * *

 _In another floor of the hospital..._

The ring of the elevator makes my spirits rise as I am pushed out of it and away from that dreadful room of mine. I'm finally able to see sunlight coming through windows. I pass clocks on the wall. I see people other than my nurse, my doctor and Tatsuharu. It was as if time had stood still in that room of mine. Nothing but grief, shock and frustration happened there. But out here, it was warm and sunny and I actually have the feeling that I might be free soon. The nurse rolls my wheelchair to a stop and leaves me. I only have a brief moment to inhale the fresh-ish air around me before a familiar voice echo's in my head.

 _You are looking better..._

"Am I?" I let out a grin and shut my eyes at the thought of Totsuka. "I never thought I would smile in a hospital..." I open my eyes and look around the room. I notice the familiarity of the walls, windows and uniforms of workers. Things I hadn't noticed before when I was in that dreadful room. "Tatara... is this the same hospital that you..."

 _Don't do that to yourself, Kimiko. Don't think on it too much. Besides... I was gone long before the ambulance even got to me._

"Good..." I didn't want to think of him suffering in a place like this. It was comforting knowing that he passed away wrapped in our Misaki's arms. "Tatara?"

 _Hai? What is it love?_

"I want to go home."

 _I know..._

 _"_ But I don't know where home is. What am I going to do without HOMRA. I just want to... I wish I were..."

 _Kimiko. You know that's not true._

"W-what?"

 _You don't believe for one second that HOMRA is gone. Something is funny about all of this. Don't give up, love. Keep searching for an answer. Don't forget who you are. You are HOMRA. HOMRA doesn't quit!_

"Don't sweat it... right?"

 _Right. It will all work out in the end._

Footsteps behind me break my thoughts of Tatara. "Glad to see you're out of that dark room." I don't even have to turn around to answer. "Go away, Tatsuharu..."

"Oh, don't be like that. Of the both of us, I should be the one pissed at YOU. You've been so... so cold to me."

"Well, I'm not exactly myself. After all, my whole clan is..." I can't bring myself to even say it, so I change the subject. "Why does father want me back?"

"I told you... to be the-"

"The leader of the Yakuza. bla bla bla. I heard that. I mean... Why doesn't he just let you be heir?" Haru just narrows his gaze at me. Instead of answering he says, "You know. I'm sick of how you speak to me, Lavina. I just got you back after all this time and you treat me like shit. I get that enough from Rincon I don't need it from-"

"Rincon!?" My eyes widen at that name. I start having a panic attack as years of memories I had blocked from my mind flood back to me. The reason I don't open up to others. The reason I left home. The reason Tatara was the only one I allowed to come close to me for years... it's all because of that one man. "What about him? He's not here is he?"

"Well... yea. He's the one that found you."

"Why would you want to be around that... that scum?"

"Watch your tongue, Lavina! Or Kimiko or whatever your name is. He was your friend once! He was your-"

"Shut up! Go away!"

"Wait! Calm down. He's not the person you remember him to be! He... He's saved my life!" I stop shouting and look at him in surprise.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" He leans into whisper, "People have been... making attempt on my life." My heart stutters and I get a chill. The thought of someone coming after my brother makes me squirm, even if I haven't seen him in six years... well... seven I suppose. "What are you talking about?"

"When you left home, the burden of taking over as head of the family was put onto me should something happen to dad."

"And let me guess... others are not so keen on that?" He shakes his head. I click my tongue, "Figures..." My family is complicated. It's large. Like every large body of people, there are enemies. They pick fights with each other just for the sake of fighting, and my family was no exception. "Lav-eh- Kimiko-san. Father is doing nothing to stop them."

Now I am starting to understand. Tatsuharu always was bipolar like this. He was truly a coward but he was good at putting on a face. He could hide his fear.

"You think if I come home with you... that these attacks will just stop?"

"Father never liked me, you know that. He always wanted you to take over one day."

"But I had to get married to do that and I wasn't going to marry-"

"I know. But maybe if you just come home with me-"

"With you and Rincon you mean? No thanks..." I pause and look up at his face which looks like he feels defeated. "Tatsu... what if you come with me?"

"I can't abandon the Yakuza, Lavina. I'll be killed. YOU were the only person who ever survived that rule because you were disowned." So many emotions are running through my head. I can't decide what's real and what's not. But something keeps bothering me. I can't stop thinking about what Tatara said.

"Tatsu... did the clan come and visit me at all while I was here?"

"Yea," He nods. "Which reminds me." He takes out some pictures. "They left these for when you woke up. They wanted to be the first faces you saw, even if they were to busy with clan stuff to be here. Or at least that's what the fat one said."

"Rikio..."

"Yea." I cradle the pictures in my hands. These faces that I love so much. The ones I miss. "Tell me more. What did they say when they were here? You met them?"

"Hai. I met them. Some real hotheads. Especially that one on the skateboard. Yatagarasu."

"Misaki..."

"He said you might call him that."

Of course I call him that. The only time I ever called him 'Yata' was when he was being annoying. Like that day. The day I can only remember pieces of at a time. The last day I remember being with HOMRA. Looking at these pictures refreshes my memory a little. focusing on the one of Misaki practically shoves the memory back into my mind. We had reluctantly been put on patrol for the entire day together and he was being a little brat. He refused to look at me the entire time. Patrolling was bad enough these days. People hardly whispered as we passed them in the streets. It used to be because of how intimidating we were. Now, people thought of HOMRA as a group of punks with no power. Misaki's skateboard wasn't even loud enough to drown out the whispers.

"They are HOMRA's, right?"

"Not so tough now, are they?"

"That skateboard punk can't even throw a punch without his powers."

I saw Misaki tug his beanie down to cover his eyes more. "Don't let it get to you, Misaki."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." His tone was cold and filled with frustration. "Would it hurt ya to be a little nice?"

"Says the girl who practically tore my ear off today."

"You know how I feel about you putting yourself in situations like that. You could have been killed."

"Wasn't it you who said 'Misaki is a grown up. He can take care of himself. Dont treat him like a child.' at Damocles Down a couple months ago? Yet here I am, being treated like a kid. You don't really trust me. You were just saying that. I can take care of myself-"

"Damn, Yata..." I rolled my eyes with a groan. "Do you need some cheese with that whine?"

"Shut up, Miko."

"Was I this whiny in December?"

"Worse..." He said it under his breath. I waited for him to continue, but to my surprise he didn't. Instead, I used the opportunity to learn more about his bruises. "So what were you doing messing with a Daku gang?"

"What does it matter?"

"Don't play 'vault of secrets' with me, Yata-san. I thought we were done with that. Look, I know you're pissed that you aren't as bad-ass without your powers, but you don't have to be such an asshole."

"Don't YOU start lecturing me about secrets, Miko."

"W-what..." his statement made me a bit nervous that he might know something. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed how absent you've been lately." To be honest, I was surprised he had noticed. Misaki didn't catch things like that usually. People usually had to spell things out for him to understand them. That's probably why Fushimi got so easily annoyed with him. "I see how you and Chitose have been exchanging little glances. It's creeping me out. It's like you both have this big secret and clansmen aren't supposed to keep secrets from one another!"

"Yata. There's a different's between sharing secrets and minding one's own business."

"Fine!" The screech of skateboard wheels made me stop as I saw him turn the other way. "If you aren't going to tell me, then maybe we shouldn't talk at all on this patrol Maybe we should just patrol by ourselves!"

"Why? So you can go pick fights with more Yakuza gangs?"

"You think you know everything don't you, Miko-chan!? Those bastards picked the fight not me! I was coming out of the Ramen shop and they remembered me from when I first joined HOMRA. I'm a fucking target to everyone I've ever picked a fight with now that I don't have my powers!"

"So is EVERY OTHER HORMA, YATA! We all are dealing with shit from our old rivals now that we don't have the slates." I leaned in and raised my voice at him. People in the street acted like they were ignoring us, but I knew they were listening. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Yata and I to get into an argument, but we seldom resorted to raising our voices. "Maybe the reason you're getting the bulk of it is because you picked too many damn fights in the past."

"So it's my fault? Well fine! I won't bother you with it. I'll fight my own battles." He kicked the board into his hands. "Fuck you, Kimiko." Then he stormed the other direction as I stood there steaming. A moment passed before I realized something... He had never said that to me before. Never. Even when I left HOMRA after Mikoto-san's death. That's when it became clear to me that Misaki really was dealing with this whole "no powers" thing poorly. He was struggling and didn't want to show it. All my anger was gone and I just wanted to hug him and tell him that it would be ok. That he was still a HOMRA. He was still my Misaki. He was still strong and brave and powerful without his aura. But it wouldn't make a different. All he felt like was 167 centimeters of powerlessness.

That was the last time I saw him.. It's the last thing I can remember as I look at his picture along with the rest of the images that Haru is showing me. "oh..." I run my finger over the picture of Anna. "King."

"Right, the little one." Haru's voice is so calm. It's somewhat soothing when compared to the memory of Misaki and I shouting at each other. " She was kinda quiet. She was worried about you. She would curl up into that hospital bed and sleep beside you most nights." He hesitates before setting a hand on my lap. Even though our skin isn't touching, I flinch a bit. "Lav. I met them. I got to know them all."

"And they trusted you?"

"They trusted me... can't that tell you that it's ok to come home with me? That I _will_ take care of you. You can protect me from the other groups and from father. I'll protect you from all of HOMRA's rivals that might come for you. I can even keep Rincon away from you if you wish it. I know how he always creeped you out. Please, Lavina. I know you miss them but... but _I'm_ your brother. Your family. Without me... you have. nobody." I clench my fist at the thought. I feel like I need to defend my clan. HOMRA isn't gone. I'm still here. I am HOMRA! And yet... I know he would never understand that. The only sound is my heart racing as I quietly sit there and think over my response.

"Ok, Tatsu... I'll go with you. But only until you are safe from father and the other groups. Then I'm gone again."

"That's all I'm asking." He gives me a grin that sends a chill down my spine. It's not as genuine as the ones before. It has a possessive look to it. "I'll go get the papers from your doctor." As he leaves, I look down at the pictures again. Anna, Izumo, Shohei... Chitose. I feel like I'm betraying them all by going home with my brother. The tears I had been fighting finally come. I feel Haru's hand on my shoulder and he holds out some papers. I use a shaky hand to pick up the pen and, for the first time since I was 17, I sign my name on the form- Lavina Kiyomizu. "Ok..." I whisper with a nod and he takes the pen to sign next to my name. Our hands touch. _possession, pride, arrogance._ It's like all the genuine emotion he emitted earlier is gone. There's something fishy about all this. I watch as he signs his name and date the form. I catch the date... the year is wrong. "2014?" He glances down and I catch a look of panic in his eye. It is only there a moment before he says. Oh right... I meant to wright 2015. I keep forgetting since we are only a few months into the year, ya know?" I narrow my eyes at him. I used to easily be able to tell if he was lying, but after all this time it is hard to tell. Glancing down at the pictures again, I realize something that hadn't caught my attention before. "Haru... you said you met Misaki?"

"The skateboarder, yea."

"He was here... in the building."

"Yea... why?"

"Because Yata refuses to step one foot in hospitals. Waiting rooms make him nervous." I turn to face Haru who has a calm look on his face. However, it does look rather rehearsed. He merely shrugs his shoulders, "Then you must be very important to him to get him to visit."

"What did they call me?"

"What?"

"My boys," my tone has turned cold and I don't blink once as we lock gazes. "They all have nicknames for me. What did they call me."

"Well I didn't really pay attention."

"They usually call me..." I think of a name the boys know I hate. "Blondie?"

"Oh... yea... yea, now that I think of it, I remember the tall one called you blonde every now and th-" Haru stops talking when he catches the look in my eye. He leans his head over and rolls his eyes. "They don't call you that... do they?"

Everything falls into place in my mind. The reason the tv only stayed on one channel. Why the doctor kept giving me medication that impaired my memory. The reason they wouldn't let me out of my room alone. Haru must recognize the knowing look in my eyes because he motions for my nurse who has been watching us. The nurse that my father, no doubt hired along with that joke of a doctor. I attempt to stand from the wheelchair, but the medication has made my legs too weak and Haru drops the clipboard full of signed papers and roughly pushes me back into my seat. He pins my arms to the chair armrests. We lock eye-lines and I hiss at him, "They're alive, aren't they?"

"Why does it matter? You wont see them again." A chill of anger mixed with relief swarms me as I understand that my clan is alive. I hear the PA system turn on as an announcer says, "Security to the fifth floor." That was my floor. Haru smirks and whispers, "Well, your boys have come to visit you after all."

"Get off me!" I attempt to shake my arms free but to no avail. These drugs have weakened me too much. "You can't get away from this, Lavina. You see..." He nods to the clipboard on the ground and speaks through the jagged grin on his face. "We thought it all out. You just signed your life over to us. You signed that paper saying that you're not well enough to support yourself and the only way out of this hospital is with me." He winks oddly. This isn't the Tatsuharu I grew up with. This isn't even the Tatsuharu that woke me up in the hospital room earlier. Something has changed about him. Someone has taught him how to be cruel and corrupt like the Yakuza members I grew up with. I feel him slide his hands onto my wrists to squeeze them to mimic handcuffs. Emotions of possession and arrogance have overtaken him. I grit my teeth as the feelings hit me and I spit out the words, "Y-you s-son of a bi-"

Suddenly there is a sharp pain in my neck. I feel a syringe withdrawn from above my shoulder and the whisper of my nurse as she says, "I'm sorry." Everything starts to go blurry and my muscles weaken. Haru lifts my chin with the tip of his fingers and looks at me to watch my eyes grow dim. He doesn't take his eyes from me but whispers to the nurse who must still be standing behind me. "Get her things. We're taking her home."

 **Well, I know that was a lot of words. BUT a lot happened. Kimiko figured out that she hasn't been in a coma for a year, that HOMRA is alive and in the BUILDING, and that her family sucks. Well... she already knew that last one. Keep reading to find out what happens next! - CC**


	6. One Way Call

**Ah! Sorry it took a month to post this!**

One Way Call

Yata had been sitting on the curb for about twenty minutes. After circling the building for half an hour, he gave up on trying to find signs that Kimiko was here. Besides, all the nurses going in and out of the building made him nervous. Now he just sat with his board across his lap. He flicked the wheel of his board. Nothing seems to take his mind off the last conversation he had with Kimiko less than a day ago. "Fuck you," he mumbled to himself. "I actually told her, 'Fuck you.'"... As he thinks about it, he is drawn back to the memory of that moment that took place less than 24 hours ago.

"Damn, bitch..." He said as he pushed his skateboard through the streets. He had just stormed away from Kimiko and mumbled under his breath to himself, "Yea I said it... bitch! Thinking she can treat me like a kid. They all think that. Well living without powers doesn't make somebody weak."

"Speak for yourself..." The voice came from behind him. It was a young boy. A voice he had recognized instantly. Yata spun on the wheels of his board and clenched both fist at the kid who had sneaked up behind him. "You?!" It was Sukuna, the green clansman he, Fushimi and Kimiko had finished together... or so they thought. "I thought we took care of you..."

"Joke's on you, HOMRA. But my game isn't over. I've got more lives where that came from..." His voice was confident with a cruel tone, but Yata could see the dark circles under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His clothes were worn out. It was the same uniform he had worn the day his king fell at Damocles Down. Yata stood still and Sukuna peeked over Yata to look behind him. "Where's your boyfriend, Fushimi? He didn't feel like having you fight his battles today?"

"Shut your mouth, punk brat. Or do you need a reminder of what happened last time you had a tussle with a HOMRA? Where's you're fancy scyth anyway?"

"You don't know?"

"Eh? How would I know?"

"I thought... I thought you took it." His voice grew weaker as he realized that Yata knew nothing about his weapon. Misaki just rolled his eyes and loosened his fists. "What would I want with your staff? It can't even wield power now that the slates are gone, right?" Sukuna didn't say anything for a long moment. After a while, a familiar grin crossed his face that almost accused Yata of naivety. "You are such an idiot, HOMRA. You don't know anything do you... I bet you don't even know about-" Sukuna wasn't able to finish as Yata heard a scream from up the street. "YATA-SAN! MISAKI!" Sukuna looked in the direction of the yells, but before he could ask Yata for an explaination, the vanguard was gone. He kicked with full speed towards the shouts. It was Kimiko. He was too slow without the help of his aura to push the board and the only thing he saw when he rounded the corner was a black sedan driving away at full speed and no sign of Kimiko.

The unpleasant memory fades away when Yata hears the sliding hospital doors open and Chitose and Kusanagi are pushed out by security. Yata stands and looks up at them both. "What happened? Did you just get kicked out?"

"No Yata-san!" Chitose snaps, "We just felt like leaving and I heard the best way to do that is by getting tossed out on your ass."

"Easy, Yo," says Kusanagi as he set a calming hand on Chitose's shoulder. "I'll call the rest of the boys. We will secure the perimeter of the building. If she's in there like you say then nobody can get out with her."

"But Kusanagi-san..." Chitose shakes his head and looks at his friend with a look of defeat. "This is a hospital. People can live without leaving this building for months... years... We have to go in and get her ourselves."

"Wait a minute," Yata interrupts. "You know she's in there and she isn't with you? I'm lost..." Kusanagi just shakes his head and begins explaining things to Misaki.

* * *

 _meanwhile..._

Everything is a blur. It is the strangest sensation. I feel almost drunk from the drug. I can feel myself in someone's arms being gently carried. For a moment I mistake it for Chitose. "Y-Yo?" I timidly reach forward and run my hand around the back of his neck, but the feeling is different. It's not his normal warmth. It's cold flesh, so cold i get goosebumps. I withdraw my hand and let out a shiver, but I feel the cold press of lips on my forehead as someone kisses it.

* * *

"KIMIKO!" Anna sits up in her bed with a scream. Muffled shouts of her name come from outside her room. "Anna? Anna what's wrong?" The shouts come closer and the door flies open with Kosuke standing there panting. "A-Anna?"

"I-I had a bad dream. Kimiko, she was with someone awful."

"It's alright, sweet King," says Kosuke softly as he sits beside Anna on her bed and rests a calming hand on her knee. "She is going to be home soon."

"No. Whoever has her... they're determined to keep her. I can feel it. I saw her in my dream. And there was someone else... someone with such a possessive aura."

"Anna-"

"Kosuke, please... I know you think it was just another bad dream but-"

"But Anna. It had to have been. You're powers are gone. You can't see things the way you used to. Right?" Anna sits and quietly stares downwards. Kosuke leans in to give her a comforting hug but stops when he hears the phone ring downstairs. He jumps from the bed and sprints towards the bar. As he reaches the phone, he trips onto the floor. Quickly, he scrambles up and answers the phone and shouts through heavy pants, "Hello? Hello? HOMRA-desu! Who is this? Do you have any information for us?" The only sound he hears are deep breaths... his own... echoing in the phone. He closes his mouth and holds his breath to help hear whoever has called him but there is nobody... not a sound. After a pregnant pause the line goes dead. "That was... creepy." He stares at the phone as the dial tone hums through it. Then he hangs it up.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Kusanagi-san. That kid looked just like Kimiko. He had the same color hair, same face same eyes..." Yata inturrupts Chitose's description of Tatsuharu and belts, "Then let's go back there and beat the shit out of him until he tells us where Miko is!"

"Oh yea, Yata-san. That's a great idea." Chitose rolls his eyes as they all walk away from the hospital. "Let's just walk in there and beat up some kid we don't know on an assumption then have his jack ass friend beat us up." Chitose gives a chill. "That guy gave me the creeps. Like he knew who I was or something..." Yata looks away from Chitose and back towards Kusanagi. "Where are we going anyway?" Kusanagi doesn't respond. He just looks over his shoulder to Yata and mumbles. "Just stand guard." THen he nodded for Chitose to follow and they entered a dark ally a couple blocks up from the hospital.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update! My life has gotten crazy! I hope to have more up later this week because I know this chapter is puny. So what's up with Sukuna? What does he know that Yata doesn't? How is Anna dreaming like she used to if the slates are destroyed? Who was that creepy friend of Tatsuharu who confronted Chitose at the hospital? How did they know so much about HOMRA? WHERE THE CRAP IS KIMIKO BEING TAKEN NOW!?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Kimiko remembers how she got to the hospital. I'll introduce you to Rincon, the tall dark-haired creep from the waiting room. We find out how the Yakuza got away with the kidnapping. Aaaaaand, you'll see where Kusanagi and Chitose are going.**


	7. No Way Out

**I'm not even going to explain what took me so long. Life happened. Sorry for the wait!**

 **CHAPTER 8**

No Way Out

There isn't a sound around me as my eyes open. I'm laying on the soft comforter of a bed as I gaze up at an intricately detailed ceiling. As my eyes begin to clear from the fogginess, I start to process all that had happened. They're alive. HOMRA is alive and looking for me. It hasn't been a year. I'm out of that foul hospital and... where the hell am I? What happened? I have to think. Closing my eyes once more, I lay still and think over the events leading up to the hospital. Everything starts becoming clear. A car, a scream, skateboard wheels... shakeboard wheels! Misaki, I had just left him...

..."Damn brat. Right when you start thinking he's going to be mature, he just gets dumber." I stormed up the street in the opposite direction of our territory. I didn't care that I was adding miles to the walk back home, but I had to get away from him. He had been so freaking annoying all patrol then royally invited me to f-off. No way was I going back there until he cooled off. I had stopped my stomping when I found a bench under a cherry tree. I loved that park. It was one of my usual places to visit when I got time alone, which was seldom now that the other clans and gangs were under such stress after Damocles Down. I heard the distant wheels of Yata's skateboard as he rolled over pavement up the street. Suddenly they had come to a stop, meaning he was waiting for me or talking to someone. I assumed the ladder because I was the last person he wanted to talk to at that moment. I just rested my head back on the bench and shut my eyes for a moment as I listened to the cars go by. One rolled up and I heard the gravel pavement on the curb under it's wheel. "Miss? Oh Miss?"

"Hai?" I responded to the driver without opening my eyes. They spoke up over the engine of their car. "I think I'm lost. I'm looking for Shizume market."

"Sucks to be you then," I said with a smirk, "The market is on the other side of city center."

"Think you could point me in the right direction?" I finally looked up with a confused glance. "I'm sorry," I said with sarcasm painting my voice, "You don't know where city center is? Are you even from here?" The man shrugged. There was something familiar about him. I knew I hadn't seen him before but the way he dressed and carried himself had reminded me of the way Kiyomizu group men dressed. "N-no... you can just follow the giant signs all over the place that say city center. Not leave me al-" before I had even finished he started talking. "Maybe I need to be more clear." The car window rolled down the rest of the way to reveal a gun in the man's hand. "Get in the car." I didn't hesitate to turn and start running, but I only got a couple feet before two other men had sprung from the back seat and grabbed me. They were so fast that bystanders in the park didn't even notice and damn were they strong. "Get off me jack-asses..."

"Ah don't fight it, your little majesty." Now that voice I knew. He was a clansman of my father's and had a strong grip on me and pulled me closer to the car.

Suddenly I remember the moment I realized my family was back in my life. It had occurred to me on that sidewalk pavement, long before waking up in the hospital with no memory. "Yata-san! Misaki! Help!" I hadn't sounded that pathetic in quite some time, but the fear of facing my family again had terrified me. One thick fist to my head is all I remember. That must have been the last time I was awake before the hospital. The real question was... how do I get back to HOMRA now?

I sit up from the bed too quickly and my head starts to spin. "Ow ow ow... easy..." I look around the room as my vision comes back. It looks very elegant with masculine furniture. A wooden desk, traditional tea table, and no wall decorations. The dark curtains are drawn, limiting the light in the room which helps my vision adjust. I slink off the bed onto my wobbly feet and realize that I'm in my jeans and grey tank again. I see my green sweatshirt neatly folded on the dresser with my two rings atop it. I stumble towards them and use the top of the dresser to rest my arm on for support. The moment my fingers touch that silver hoop earring, a weight is lifted from my shoulders. I slide it only my right hand and then grab the second ring. I stare at the 'L' on it. The boys had always asked what it stood for but I never told them. It once was a reminder of my mother, but now it was tainted by Tatsuharu, Doctor Adachi, and everyone else who used my name as a chain around me. I push the ring into my pocket and tie my green sweatshirt around my waist. I don't care to find out where I am, I just have to get out and get back to HOMRA. Obviously, the Yakuza would be waiting for me behind the door so I stumble towards the window. Right as my fingers reach for the lock, however, I hear a voice behind me. "I wouldn't try that, Lavina."

 _Shizume City Streets..._

Yata carefully watches the hospital across the street. Lots of cars come and go, none matching the one he had seen take off the night before. If he had his way, every car would be stopped and searched, but it was the busiest hospital in the city and there was no way they could search that many cars. He glances over his shoulder at the alleyway behind him where Chitose and Kusanagi had vanished to. What were they doing in there? "Yata-san?" He turns his head to see Bando, Dewa, Shohei and Eric all approaching. "Took you long enough."

"We came as fast as we could," Dewa says as he pushes his hat out of his eyes with his finger. "What happened?"

"Mr. Kusanagi and Yo think they found something."

"Really?" Shohei stares at Yata with eager eyes. "What?"

"We think she's there," he nods towards the hospital across the street. "But we aren't sure."

"Well let's go find out then." Eric cracks his knuckles and neck as he begins stepping towards the street. Yata just rolls his eyes. "You're not going to get very far. Security has that place locked down and we are their number one nuisance, apparently. If only we had Mr. Mikoto's power still. We could bust up in there and take out anyone who gets in our way."

"Power isn't everything Yata-san."

"Easy for you to say, Dewa. You hardly ever used your aura."

"Can you just stop thinking you need your power to fight. Your only limit is yourself."

"Yea, tch..."

 _In the alley..._

"I hope you know that it isn't customary for a couple of clansmen to arrange such an intimate meeting like this," says Reisi Munakata as he stands in front of Chitose and Izumo. "Nevertheless, Miss Awashima ensured me it was of the utmost importance. I heard about your clansman, Kusanagi-san. I'm very sorry for this inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" Chitose stiffens at the word and clutches his fists at his side. "Having one of our members kidnapped is an inconvenience?"

"Cool it, Yo-san." Izumo sets a hand to calm the hot-tempered HOMRA before looking back at Munakata. "There were a couple of interesting characters in that hospital. We think they might have information about Kimiko-chan. Every since news of Damocles Down got out, people haven't been as... co-operative with us."

"Oh?" Awashima who stiffly stands behind her king speaks up. "You mean they didn't appreciate the years of being under your clan's thumb?"

"You called this meeting, Seri. Don't be all high and mighty now."

"I just hope you now see how your tyrannical behavior has come back to haunt you." She lets out a sign and turns towards her king. "But the reason I agreed to meet is because I know SCEPTER 4 is a little more persuasive with governmental agencies and local businesses. Perhaps we could assist HOMRA in their search, however young this alliance of ours may be." Munakata scratches his chin as he ponders over the proposal. He looks the two red clansmen up and down before resting his hands at his side. "Tell me all the leads you have on Kimiko-san."

 _Yakuza Territory..._

I quickly turn and press my back against the dresser to support myself. I don't want to come across as weak even though my legs feel similar to those of a newborn deer. My eyes scan the room once before stopping on a man sitting across the room from me in a highback chair. Clearly it went along with the desk and he had pulled it up to the bed to watch me sleep... pervert. My heart begins to race when I see him. He is leaning back in the chair with his arms lazily hanging off the sides. His legs are casually crossed, but not so much to wrinkle his fine slacks which match his tight vest. His pale face and dark eyes are all I can notice, though. "Rincon."

"Ah so you do remember me." He bounces upward in a swift motion to stand and starts walking towards me. "Stay back."

"Oh don't play hard to get, sweetheart, it only makes me want you more." In a few steps he is standing in front of me. He roughly pulls me in by the waist. "Did you miss me, Lavina?" I feel his hand under my chin, but it's cold. It's the same type of cold flesh I felt when I was drugged earlier. He must have been the one who carried me out of the hospital. He was the one who kissed my head. The thought gives me chills and I reflexively grasp his hand just above the wrist and move to twist his arm. Unfortunately the plan backfires and before I know it, he has used my own moves against me and has my arms twisted up behind my back and throws me against the dresser. I can barely hear his voice over the ringing in my head accompanied by his possessive and perverted emotions engulfing my body. "Oh come now, Lav, I taught you that move. You can do better than that."

"You bet your ass I can." I spin out of the arm bar and nearly flip him to the ground. He is able to save himself by simply stumbling onto the floor, somewhat gracefully. As soon as he is down I let go and turn towards the window once more, this time attempting to sprint. I'm stopped when I feel his hand grab my ankle and pull my foot from under me. With a hard thud, I smack against the rug on the floor. Before I can stand, I feel his foot between my shoulders and he leans forward on it to apply his weight. "Wow. Those boys _did_ teach you some new tricks. Well then this should be fun... for me at least." I close my eyes tightly, expecting the worst. The one person who made me feel worthless and helpless in life is now standing over me and I'm literally under his heel. I just have to think of something to motivate me - HOMRA. I _will_ get back to my boys. I will... or I'll die trying.

 **So yea, very sorry for not updating this sooner! So Rincon is in control and Kimiko is in her old neighborhood. Not great for our HOMRA, but the blues are here to help. In the next chapter, Kimiko faces her old enemy, remembers a moment between her and Mikoto-san, and Yata get's called out by a certain blue clansman for being such a jerk the night of Kimiko's kidnapping. - CC**

 **Unanswered Questions**

 **\- Who exactly _is_ Rincon and what does he have to do with Kimiko?**

 **\- Will we hear from Sukuna again and where is his staff?**

 **\- Will HOMRA find out Kimiko's powers are back?**

 **\- Will we find out _how_ they are back?**

 **\- Who was the mysterious caller who called HOMRA?**


	8. Old Flames

**Old Flames**

"They've been in there a long time." Dewa's statement is followed by a puff of smoke as he leans against the lamppost, his cigarette between his fingers. The others just grunt in response as they sit or pace on the curb. "To hell with this," Yata says as he stands and takes up his board. "Yata," Dewa just rolls his eyes. "You shouldn't be going off. That's probably what started this mess."

"EH? What's that supposed to mean? You think I abandoned Kimiko?"

"Well how else could she have been taken?"

"I told you! She wasn't! She's just-"

"Lost? Grow up, Yata-san. Kimiko didn't just wander off and forget how to find HOMRA." Eric's voice speaks up softly and says, "You don't think she..." Everyone faces him while waiting for him to finish his statement. "Well, she abandoned us before." There is dead silence. Bandou pulls off his sunglasses and looks Eric in the eye. "Kimiko would never run out on us. She was taken and we are going to get her back, just like Mr. Kusanagi said."

"Speaking of," Bandou starts, "What exactly are they doing in that alley?" All the boys look towards the shadow filled back road when Yata's voice is heard from behind. "I'm not waiting long enough to find out." His skateboard is heard as it's wheels slam against the pavement. "Yata-san!" Dewa calls after him. "Stay here!" But it's no use as the hot-tempered crow vanishes down the street.

* * *

 _Yakuza territory..._

"Gah!" I can't help but let the sound out as Rincon shoves his heel onto my side and pushes me over to look up at him as I lay on the floor. "Go on then," I say as I sit up and do my best to sit in a position that suggests strength. "Just get on with it. You want to beat me up? You want to pamper me? I never could tell with you. Or have you forgotten when I came back from our prom with a bouquet of roses to make up for you pulling a handful of my hair out?"

"Ha!" He strolls over to the desk and pulls a flask from it. "You still think about our dates, then?"

"Is that what they were?"

"I like to think so." He pours himself a drink and sits at the desk while I try to hide the pain I'm in. He hadn't caused too much damage, just some twists of my arms and some rough kicks to my side. He wanted me to fight back, but I couldn't. I still felt so weak from the Hospital. I could try to use my powers. If only I could hold onto him long enough, then I could use his own strength against him. I don't want to touch him though. I don't want those perverted emotions anywhere under my skin. "I'm impressed." His voice interrupts my thoughts and I glance back up at him. "All those years working alongside a clan and you still manage to be a bad fighter. You're even worse off now, though, because you've lost your spirit." I don't answer and he raises the flask to me to ask if I want any. I just glare at him as I answer. "I don't drink" That's a lie. That is a lie if there ever was one... I had never been drunk a day in my life before Tatara's death. I guess when he passed away I made it an excuse. I just wanted to forget all the pain I was going through, but it just made things worse. I still remember the day I was dragged out of my worst hangover. Kusanagi had been beating down the door for half an hour...

"Open up, Miko-chan. You can't stay in there all day."

"Watch me..." I groaned from under the covers of my bed. I smelled like alcohol and a lot of of it. Kusanagi didn't know yet but I had swiped a couple large bottles of heavy liquor from his cabinet downstairs and stashed them in my room. They were mostly empty... all three of them. I heard Kusanagi mumbling to someone outside. The pounding on my door got louder. "I said scram, Izumo!" Then the door was kicked open with so much force that the entire room shook. I heard footsteps stomp towards the bed. Before I could even see who it was, the covers were ripped off of me so aggressively that I fell onto the floor with a thud. I saw Kusanagi standing at the door still but standing over me was Mikoto-san. "Damn, King, what the hell..." He bent down and grabbed my arm. He was pissed. I could feel it. I avoided making contact with Mikoto's skin at all costs, especially back then. He was still coping with Totsuka's murder and his Wiesman levels were reaching their breaking point. It was like I could feel a scream scorching through my mind when he touched me. He pulled me to my feet as I let out a hissing moan. He looked me in the eye and asked, "Hungover, are we?" He let go and I sat back down on the bed and rubbed my head. Kusangi walked in and opened the curtains on the window which made me moan again from the light. He laughed when he saw. "I never expected to see you drunk... wait... is that where my liquor went?" I pointed to the empty bottles on the nightstand and he ran to them as if they were his children. Mikoto had not taken his eyes off me yet. I looked up at him and he said, "I suppose you think you are special... that you get to lay up here like some drunk bitch while the rest of your clan works their asses off."

"I don't think that. I just... need time..."

"It's been a couple days. You've had time."

"Two days isn't enough time!" He narrowed his eyes and Kusanagi stood quietly behind me. Mikoto crouched down so we would be at eye level. "Yata isn't sleeping. Anna has nightmares. Some of the boys skip meals so they can patrol. So don't you dare think that because you shared a bed with Totsuka that it entitles you to more grief than everyone else." I was silent. He was right. Sitting around drinking couldn't get rid of the pain. "I'm sorry, King." He stood back up and set a gentle hand on top of my head. "He thought you had potential, Brown Eyes. Don't let him be wrong. You're not some damsel who's going to sit here waiting for someone to help her. Prove it. Show us that you can hold your own. For Totsuka."

Rincon's mocking voice pulls me back to the present as the memory fades in my mind. "Tch. Don't drink? I thought all clans were were a bunch of drunks." I look up at him with stern eyes. I'm not going to just sit here like a damsel waiting to be helped. I'm going to prove Totsuka right, just like I did at Damocles Down. Totsuka always said we are at our weakest when we are alone. Now I understand that. It's because together, we are strong. That's why I was told HOMRA was dead and SCEPTER 4 had vanished. They had to make me feel alone to weaken me. Well, I'm not weak. I am a damn HOMRA and our strength is something that can't be taken from us. I grab the dresser beside me and pull myself to my feet. Rincon tilts his head at me. "Oh? Are we going to wrestle again?" I don't respond. My eyes are all he needs to see to know what I'm thinking. I want to take him down. Right here, right now. The challenging look on my face appears to please him as he sets down the flask and begins approaching me while rolling his sleeves up. "Alright, but don't come crying to me when you-" Before he even finishes, I've punched his lower jaw. "Just shut up and fight."

"Ha," He smiles as he rubs his chin. "That's all you needed to say." The look in his eyes change to a dark one as he swings a fist towards me only for me to barely dodge it. I grab his wrist as I step around him to pin his arm on his back. His emotions rapidly change from possession to destruction and pride to anger. He takes his other arm and uses it to elbow me in the hip. Although it causes me to flinch, I'm able to withstand the blow now that I'm feeding off of his strength. He does it one more, two more, three more times before I fall back onto the floor.

 _Don't give up Kimiko!_

I won't Totsuka. I promise.

 _So this is who you were with before meeting me?_

Understand why I was so standoffish now, do you?

 _Hai. Not to mention how long it took to earn your trust. Watch out!_ Rincon's fist comes towards my face but it lands onto the floor with a crack as I roll out of the way. Before I'm able to jump to my feet, he has jumped onto me and straddled me as I fight back on the floor. I palm his chin but he doesn't seem to fall back at all and withing a few seconds he has my wrist in his hands and my arms are pinned above my head. The fury in his eyes vanish and the possesive grin reforms on his face. "Damn, Lavina, that's not bad. You still have the agility I remember, but where did that strength suddenly come from?"

"RINCON!" The shout comes from the doorway, but Rincon doesn't move from atop me as he casually responds. "Ah, Tatsuharu. Come in, please."

"Rin, I know you like to have your fun, but that is still my sister and I don't appreciate the sight of you sitting on her. Now back off." Rincon gives an eye-roll as he releases me and stands up. "Fine, but things were just getting interesting." He stepped back to the desk to finish his drink, every now and then smirking as he obviously kept rethinking how he'd handled me. "Tatsu," I say as I stand. I'm panting heavily and my aura occasionally flickers. He looks me up and down. "So looks like Rin gave you a free self-defense lesson. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Yea. I'm so damn lucky."

"You can cut that sarcasm, Lav, it get's old."

"Well so does getting screwed over, but that has been the norm for the last twenty-four hours."

"You could have come the easy way. You're the one making things hard on yourself."

"Sure I am." I walk over to the desk and pull the other chair slightly away before falling into it, making sure I'm a decent distance from Rincon. I don't want him to think I'm afraid, but his presence alone makes me tense. "So where are we? This doesn't look like home."

"What do you know about home. You've been gone for years." My clearly annoyed brother strolls up to me and stands in front of me. Something is different about him. In the hospital he was able to go from his tender self to a miniature version of Rincon. "So... Rin is your teacher now, is he?" The sound of Rincon's feet propping up on the desk stops Tatsuharu from answering. "Oh, yes, Haru is my best student. He's so disciplined and obedient. You could learn from him, Lavina."

"It's Kimiko. Tatsu, what happened to you. You were such a good kid. _You_ had more potential than I did. Why are you still here?"

"Hmph," He shakes his head and stands taller as he looks over me, "Because unlike you, I know what loyalty is."

"I know what it is too, little brother. Every Clan does. Just wait, when Homra shows up looking for me, you'll see what loyalty looks like." I catch a quick glance between Rincon and Tatsuharu. "Enough of this chatter about clans. Rincon, go get yourself some food or something. I need to talk to her alone."

"Now wait. I said I would keep here at my home until your Dad was ready in exchange for... one-on-one time with her little majesty." I can almost feel the perverted glare in the side of my head but don't bother looking at him to see it. Tatsuharu quickly saves us all from the uncomfortable silence. "You've had your play time."

"But you interrupted..."

"Rincon."

"Tch, fine." The scraping of the chair indicates he is standing to leave and his loud footsteps shake the room followed by a door slam. "Now then," Tatsuharu's voice starts. Looking up into his eyes I see something change. The face he'd put on in front of Rincon is gone and he looks worried. "We need to talk."

"Yes because that always ends well."

"Lav. I wasn't lying at the hospital when I said Rincon saved my life. Other members of other Yakuza groups really have been trying to kill me. The only reason they have stopped is because I keep Rincon close now. They don't see me as a fit leader. They think I'm weak. But because father is leader, then it's my job to eventually take his place unless..."

"Unless his oldest child returns and takes the job?"

"... right. You were ok doing it before."

"Yes well. I'm sure the same rules as before apply don't they?"

"W-well... yea..."

"Ah. Well even if they didn't, I wouldn't do it."

"Lav- Kimiko. Please. I'm your little brother. I'm all you have left of mom. I'm the only person here who actually cares about you. Are you really going to leave me to fight for myself? You're just going to let me take this abuse?" I look him in the eye suddenly. "I thought Rincon was your new body guard."

"Tch, yea. Well, he has a good way of doing his job." He shrugs and rubs his shoulder to reference an injury that must be there. "Wait... does he hurt you."

"I think his term is, 'teaching me gratitude.'"

"What?!"

"See what I mean, Lav. I can't be without him or they will kill me. I can't be around him or he might by accident. You know how he gets."

"Hai... I know."

"Please, sister... I need you."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in HOMRA territory..._

"I swear it was around this area. There has to be a damn clue or something." Yata is rolling back and forth on his skateboard, desperately looking for any clues he can find. After searching for almost an hour he sits on the curb. It's dark now. They have a couple more hours before they can report Kimiko as 'Missing'. Part of him is revealed but another part is embarrass they have to turn to the cops. Misaki Yata stares down at his sneakers, still stained with blood from his fight yesterday. Yesterday... she was just here yesterday... The thought makes him shake as it reminds him of when Totsuka and Mr. Mikoto died and the thoughts that surrounded him then. The comparisons give him a chill. "She's not dead, idiot." He tells himself, partially wanting to say it out loud just so he can hear someone say it. "Did you just call yourself an idiot?" The statement comes from a calm voice behind him, followed by a familiar sigh. "Ah, well... we finally see eye to eye on that subject." Yata tenses and wants to spring to his feet, but he's too tired to move. "You damn Monkey. I've been calling you all day!" Fushimi finishes approaching and sits beside him on the curb. "I was busy."

"You shouldn't be in HOMRA territoy!"

"Well, I knew you all would be too busy to care about me taking a walk."

"Are you some kind of little bitch or something?! I thought you liked Kimiko! I thought you said you would help-"

"Cool it, Misaki... I have answers for you. Honestly, can't you stop to think for once. Why would I bother coming all the way here if I didn't have a reason."

"Uh, W-well... what did you find?"

"Not much... but maybe you can help me figure it out."

"You... You want my help?"

"You don't have to say it out loud, ya know." He rolls his eyes and takes out his phone. "I'm just asking since you were there last night. I found the traffic camera I was looking for. Maybe Kimiko shared some information with you that can put the pieces of this puzzle together. Was she expecting to meet anyone that night?"

"I don't think so."

"Did she do something to upset someone important? Someone who might own a nice car?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you're no help."

"Just shut up, Monkey, and show me what you have!"

"Ah, there's the classic Misaki charm." Regardless, he found the video he was looking for and the two boys started to watch like a couple of detectives.

* * *

 **Stay tuned to find out if Kimiko will help her brother. ALso in the next chapter, Yata remembers something that might help him put this whole thing together, and SCEPTER 4 begins to lend a hand.**


	9. Helping Myself

_**AAAAAAAND we're back! Sorry for the wait! Now... let's get our girl out of here!**_

Chapter 9

 **Helping Myself**

 _ **Shizume Streets...**_

"You've been quiet, Chitose." Kusanagi and Chitose walk beside each other. They had said their good-byes to Munakata and now had a plan in place. "I just don't think this plan will work. We need to go find her, not wait for more clues."

"The blues will use their resources to interrogate everyone at the hospital. We will find out what has been keeping Kimiko from escaping and use that to find her."

"That's not fast enough." Kusanagi stopped and faced him. "Neither was spending weeks finding Totsuka's killer, but we did that. It wasn't fast enough to just wait around to find out the Green's plans when Nagari was messing with the slates, but we stopped him. Nothing about this is easy for any of us Yo-san. Stop complaining." Chitose became quiet after that as they began to walk again. Nothing could hide the impatience on his face, however, or the anger in his mood. They emerge from the dark of the alley and Dewa pushes himself from his leaning-place on the lamp post. "Well?"

"SCEPTER 4 is on their way to the hospital. We have been asked to go back to HOMRA territory... where's Yata?" Kusanagi looks around the small group as he realizes the short hothead was missing. Eric gives him and eye-roll as he says, "Took off. You know how he gets. He went that way near his patrol area." Kusanagi lets out a sigh. "Leave him be then. I'll send out the message to everyone saying to go back to base. The group gives a nod and starts walking away. Kusanagi glances back. "Yo-san? You coming?"

"I... I just need a second, Mr. Kusanagi."

"Ok. Well, don't _you_ get lost too." Chitose nods and stands under the light of the lamp-post. He stares down at his shoes until the steps of his clansmen have faded out of earshot. "Tch. 'Back to base,' my ass," He grunts as he looks towards the area Yata had apparently vanished into. With a nod and a huff, he walks that way.

 _ **Yakuza Territory..**._

"That's my final offer, Tatsuharu."

"I can't, Lavina. I can't just go back to your clan with you." The blonde heir to the yakuza is pacing somewhat frantically in front of me now. He had given me plenty of options. He tried to make staying look desirable. I wouldn't do it though. Now I only had one option for him. "It's the only thing I will agree to, brother. You can come with me to HOMRA and we will protect you."

"Lavina... if I agree to that... I'll be dead before I make it to the driveway. It's a miracle Dad even let you live after you betrayed him." My shoulders drop in defeat. "Then I can't help you... but I'll be going home now." As I stand, he steps beside me and harshly takes my wrist. "Lav!" I catch a flicker of hatred in his eyes. It's as if he's fighting between two personalities. One is the old Haru who I miss dearly and the other is the one Rincon has been breeding since I left. "Let go of me. I don't want to hurt you, Haru."

"You can't just walk out, Lavina. They'll stop you. Rincon will stop you. You want to know why you're here instead of at Dad's house? Dad still hates you. I am the only reason you are still breathing. Dad hasn't made up his mind yet on if he wants to see you again. I've been fighting for you. This whole thing... watching you for months, the hospital, everything... it was my idea. I'm like your lifeline so dont... piss... me off." I pull way harshly which causes him to stumble back. "That's how you know about my powers then. You saw what happened when I was on patrol with Chitose." He nods. "Not only you. The yakuza have kept their eye on all the clans. We noticed some of their member's have been able to weild their aura on rare occasions."

"Like when?"

"I'm not explaining myself to you anymore." He marches to the door but stops when I open my mouth. "That's why your father is considering having me come back, right? You want me here to save your ass, Rincon wants me back so he can feel powerful again and Dad wants someone who can serve as a weapon for him." I take his silence to mean that I'm on the right track, but he doesn't look back at me before continuing out the door and slamming it behind him.

 _ **HOMRA territory...**_

"There!" Yata points at something on the screen of Fushimi's small tablet. "That's the car."

"Look's like it's coming from the alley."

"Well wouldn't that be the smartest idea? If it took alleys and back roads then you wouldn't be able to notice it on the main traffic cameras." Fushimi's eyes move from his tablet to give a sideways glance to Yata who sits up straight. "Don't look at me like you're surprised, Saruhiko. I'm not stupid."

"Sure," he mumbles then looks back to the screen. "Well, that alley connects to the road beside the park. Let me see of I can find a camera that will - there!"

"Kimiko!" The screen changes and the two rivals spot Kimiko on the sidewalk. Fushimi examines the screen as if he notices something missing from the picture. After a couple of seconds, they see the car. It pulls up beside Kimiko and stops. She exchanges a few words with the driver. "It looks like she knows him."

"Yea, and she doesn't seem too happy about that. Hold on... look!" Fushimi points to some men jumping from the back seat of the car. Yata clenches his fist as he watches his patrol partner abducted in front of his eyes. It's over a few seconds later and both boys are silent. Fushimi is the first to speak. "Well, we have a lead."

"Yea. Some creeps took her."

"Not just creeps, Misaki. Those were Yakuza. They have been giving SCEPTER 4 some problems ever since the slates were destroyed. They seem to think they can regain power on the streets of the city now that we don't have power."

"They aren't wrong," Yata says through a mumble then stares at his feet. Fushimi looks at Yata and shakes his head disappointingly. "Lack of power did not cause Kimiko to be taken."

"Then what did? Why else would they take her? If I had Mikoto-san's power right now I would demolish that Yakuza territory and get her back!" He says it with both fists clenched and he stands as if preairing for a fight. Fushimi just looks up at him, the dissapointment sitll on his face. "Is this really about you not having power? Or are you just guilty because the one time you abandon your partner, she gets kidnapped?"

"What? I... I dont..."

"It's the first thing I noticed about the video. She was by herself. Is that why you wanted _me_ to search the security videos so much? You wanted me to find it before Kusanagi saw it? Maybe you even wanted to find her first to make up for leaving her behind?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine." He stands, tucks his tablet in his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. "You know... I thought you actually needed my help. Now I see I was just your 'get out of jail free card'."

"Saru! Wait... I didn't mean to..." He sighs and falls back to his seat on the curb. "It's my fault, ok? I get that. I just... I have to find her. I am guilty about it, but shes still my partner. I need to find her just because of that."

"Then get rid of your pride, Misaki. You've lost too much because of it," He says without looking down at Yata. "And pick up your board. I'll help you find her." Both boys walked beside each other, not saying a word, towards Yakuza territory. Any light in the sky had vanished now... concealing Chitose in the shadows as he followed them.

 _ **Yakuza Territory...**_

"Damn it, Rin. What's the point of a window if doesn't even open!?" I groan impatiently and smack the window frame then slump to the floor and sit. Fortunately, my strength is back to normal. I'm pretty sore though. I feel like every muscle in my legs is twisting a different direction. "Think Kimiko." I search through my memory, trying to think back to something I learned during my years with HOMRA or even living with Yakuza that can get me out of this. Nothing seems to come to mind. All I can think of is home and how defeated I feel right now. It's not the first time I've felt like this. I think the last time I felt this way was right after Totsuka died. Everyone avoided me, so I had to be on my own... at least it felt like that back then...

It was a matter of days since Mikito had told me to sober up, but I still hadn't left HOMRA. I just sat in the window seat and stared into the streets. Nobody acknowledge me for hours until Chitose walked in. "Kimiko-san?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey." I glanced at him then back to the street. He looked down at the floor as if he was afraid to look me in the eye. "Kimiko-san... you know you're not alone in this, right?"

"Yes. King has made that painfully obvious."

"Actually... he is why I'm here right now," He said as he sat beside me in the window seat and rung his hands as if he was trying to think over how to find the right words. I noticed his anxiety right away, just from the look on his face. "What's wrong, Yo?"

"Mikoto-san... he was arrested."

"What?" I sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "Why? How?"

"SCEPTER 4 found us when we were following that lead on Totsuka's killer-" He caught himself as if saying the words aloud made Tatara's death that more real. My very bones chilled at the thought and I looked back to the street to hide my face as I hugged myself, my fingertips almost reaching my mark on my shoulder. "Anyway... He turned himself in."

"What? Why would he do that? He just... gave up?!" Then a voice came from the door and said, "You think you have the right to judge about giving up?"

"Leave me alone, Izumo." I scowled at him as he stood in the door, dropping his cigarette on the threshold and crushing it before stepping inside. Anna followed behind and ran up to hug me. It was as if she knew I needed it. "Is it true, Izumo?" He nodded and Anna looked up at me with big eyes as if she knew part of Mikoto's plan and wanted so badly to tell me. If I had known then that she was carrying to burden of knowing Mikoto's plans - or part of them- then I never would have acted so helpless. Looking back I regret a lot of my attitude. Anna was strong for Mikoto, Kusangi was strong for HOMRA, Chitose was strong for me and I didn't even know it. But me? I was weak for myself because I thought I had the right to be. Tatara wouldn't have wanted that for me then... and nobody wants it for me now. Only I can help myself... I have to get out of here.

I sit up straight in Rincon's house, the memory of what seems like a lifetime ago fading fast, but the lesson learned still fresh in my mind. After surveying the room more, I notice some of the intricate decorations on the wall. "Perfect." I march up to a metal crest on the wall, no doubt the one for the Univeristy Rincon attended, and pull at some of the sharper metal pieces. Finally, one gives way and breaks from the rest of the art. "Ha! HOMRA - 1, Rincon's crap - 0." I hurry to window as fast as my sore legs will carry me and use the metal piece to pry at the lock. "Come on... come ooooon..." It snaps off. It takes me a moment to realize it had actually worked and I freeze and listen to make sure nobody heard it. After hearing no sound from the hall, I drag the desk chair to the window and step on it to climb out. My heart is pumping so fast that I can hear it in my ears. I lower myself down as much as I can before letting myself drop into the planter. Luckily, Rincon's house, although large, is very traditional and one story. Its walls are practically covered by greenery which makes it easy for me to hide as I make my way to the driveway. The smallest of steps are taken so I don't attract the attention of the guard at the front door. I see the driveway nearby. I'm almost there. I'm almost free! Suddenly, I feel someone from behind grab my arm. They yank me back into the planter right before I step onto the driveway. A hand covers my mouth before I can even gasp. I flail a bit, trying to break free, but stop when I begin to recognize the person's emotions. The most apathetic, depressing mood takes me over as I stand there. Fushimi, without a doubt. I turn my head to see if it's true. Sure enough, the tall blue clansman is frowning at me. He removes his hand from my mouth to hold a finger to his. I nod and stay quiet. "WHERE IS SHE?!" The voices come from driveway. A small collection of men are gathered there, no doubt the reason why Fushimi grabbed me. "Don't ask me," one of the men says as he throws his hands up. "You were the one guarding her door."

"Well she didn't just walk out the front hall, you know."

"Man, Rin is going to be pissed."

"No shit. She can't have gone far because Kiyomizu's son just left her in there."

"What if he let her out?"

"After going through all that trouble to get her here? No way."

"Well you never know, Rincon did say not to trust him."

"Shhh, shut it. The kid may still be around here."

"Fine. Fine. Just spread out. Have the guys look in the back." The two men separate and Fushimi finally lets go of my arm. "You ok, Kimiko?" I turn to face him and examine him to see if he is real. "How... How on earth did you find me?"

"Traffic cameras. You know, all that 'geek' stuff you all said would never amount to anything one day." I give him a smirk as I recall the old days when the boys would tease him. "Wait," the smirk vanishes as I speak, "You're here by yourself?! Are you out of your damn mind?! This is Yakuza territory! I used to give you boys an earful when you would come out here."

"Yea, and I know why now. You have beef with Yakuza. When were you going to tell your precious clan that. And a simple thank you would suffice."

"I would have made it back on my own."

"You were just about to walk into a couple of guards. If I wasn't here you would probably be getting locked up again." We stare each other down sternly for a moment before I let my shoulders drop in defeat. "Well, thank you. Thank you for finding me. I... I though I would never... see anybody again. I though everyone was-"

"Ugh," He lets out a groan, "I said a _simple_ thank you not a sob story." He starts walking through the tall bushes again and I follow, my smile reappearing as his apathetic mood brings some normality to our situation. Still, I know he is glad to know I'm at least safe. Otherwise, he wouldn't have come. "And I didn't come alone, by the way," he says over his shoulder. "Misaki is around here. We split up to find you. He went to check out the garage to see if he could find the car that took you."

"Ah... he's probably blaming himself for this isn't he?"

"He wont admit it to the rest of the reds but... yea."

"Well, let's just find him and get the hell outta here."

"Right, then we can find out what started this?"

"What do you mean?" Fushimi stops and glances back at me, "I know you have your secrets, Kimiko-san. We all do. But we have been busting our asses trying to find information to find you. Information we could have had if we just knew something about your past. These Yakuza have history with you... we deserve to know what it is." I don't respond and he turns to keep walking. I hadn't thought of that, but he is right. I'll have to tell them. For my safety and theirs, HOMRA will need to know who Lavina Kiyomizu is.

 **WOHOOOOOO New chapter! I was in a hole for a little bit because I wasn't sure if I wanted to change gears or not, but I know where I'm going now and sticking to it. I hope you are enjoying this one. It's a bit different from the others because this one isn't 90% Kimiko's perspective, but I'm enjoying giving you a glance at other people's POV. I'm also trying to show you with the flashbacks what life was like for Kimiko during the first season of K. Ideally, by the end of this story you will know her full story. ;D Stay tuned for more.**

 **AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Shots Fired

**Back again, and ready to write! Let's get some chapters going! Here is the next one. I'm finally out of my funk and in the mood to write. Also, it's been a year since I was writing "K: Return of Kimiko" while watching "Return of Kings." Those were the good ole days!**

 **Chapter 10 - Shots Fired**

"Try to keep up, Kimiko." Fushimi's dull voice aggravates me as I follow him around the side of the house. "Well excuse me. Having my muscles torn up by meds and being pummeled with drugs takes its toll you know."

"So, Kusanagi was right?" He looks over his shoulder at me. "You were at the hospital?" I nod but avoid looking him in the eye. For some reason, it weakens me too. Maybe it's because looking him in the eye reminds me that I'm safe now. Well... almost safe. "Izumo knew?'

"Hai. He called the Captain and started rambling on about how you were most likely trapped in there by some group of men."

"Not bad, Izumo," I mumble with a smirk. "He's a regular Sherlock."

"What made it so hard to get out of there anyway? Nurse bribe you with scratch and sniff stickers?"

"Fushimi..." I give him a look to signal that I'm not amused. Just then we hear Yata's familiar grunt coming from the back of the house near the garage. "Come on!" Fushimi runs ahead and I do my best to keep up. As soon as I catch up with him, I spot both him and Yata trying their best to keep a few Yakuza men back. Both of them fight as if they were meant to be partners. They manage to push off the guards with ease. Within moments, the Yakuza are on the ground and Yata and Fushimi are attempting to catch their breath. "Oi, Saru, did you find... Kimiko!"

"Misaki." He jumps over the unconcious Yakuza and runs up to me. For a moment, I think he is actually going to hug me, but he stops just in front of me. "I... I'm... I'm glad you're ok."

"You too." We awkwardly grin at each other and he punches my arm gently. His quick touch is all I need to feel his relief as his adrenaline from the fight helps my strength. "Don't freak us out like that anymore! Anna was worried."

"Oi, it wasn't my idea!"

"HAULT!" A guard shouts at us from up the sidewalk. "Hault? Tch." Fushimi chuckles. "Who says 'hault' these days?"

"Other than the heartless woman you call a lieutenant?"

"Touche, Misaki."

"Not now, boys. Let's jet." Just as I turn to run, I meet the fist of one of the Yakuza who had previously been unconcious on the ground. He must have snapped out of it while we were talking. I fall back onto the pavement and the world gets blurry. "Miko-chan!" I hear Misaki yell. I see him fight off the guard and Fushimi helps me up. My ears still ring from the punch. It's almost as if my eyes hesitate before communicating with my brain. If I could just hold on to Yata, his adrenaline would shake the feeling off... but he's losing his fight. He's losing badly. "Help him, Fushimi."

"No, Saru," Yata shouts when he hears me. "Get her out of here! Take her home!"

"Misaki..."

"Go!" He keeps getting punch back. Fushimi sets me down again and I shake my head from side to side to clear my vision, but to no avail. All it does is brings my bleeding nose to attention. In this moment, I realize how weak the clans are without our powers. With no aura to defend ourselves, Yakuza will soon extinguish us. If I have my power back, it could mean our power is not all gone. I have to find out for sure. A thud beside me draws my attention back to the fight. Yata is crumbled in a ball to one side of me and groaning, to the other side is Fushimi who also has had his energy depleted. Looking up, my vision starts to clear. Rincon is standing on the sidewalk. He must have been alerted to the fight. A chill shoots through me as I see him approaching. I won't let him touch them. Not my boys. His face is changing from a confused expression to that possessive look he wears so well. The countenance doesn't last long, though, for he hears the screech of tires. His own sports car screeches in front of us, separating him from myself and the two tired clansmen. The window rolls down and my heart skips at the sight of a face I worried I would never see again. "Chitose!"

"Get in!" Fushimi stands first and opens the back door. He shoves me in and I land on the back of the car floor with a painful grunt. Next he picks up Yata and yanks him into the car. "Duck!" I hear Chitose shout as a gunshot goes off and shatters the glass. Fushimi instinctively throws himself over me and the car speeds off, tiny bits of glass sprinkling over us. I just close my eyes to distract myself from the pain in my chest. "I'm safe," I remind myself.

 _You're safe._

"He shot at us. Rincon could have killed any one of them."

 _Nobody was killed, love._ Tostuka's voice in my mind can't seem to calm me as the sound of the shot echo's through my head. The memory of Shouhei's words echo along with it, "It's Totsuka... we think he's been shot." A bullet took someone from me once, I wouldn't let that happen again. The car suddenly takes a sharp swerve. "Oi!" Yata yells, "Yo, watch where you're... oh shit, you're bleeding. Damn, Saru, he's been shot!" My eyes snap open and I mumble, "W-what!?" Fushimi doesn't move as he keeps me on the floor of the car. "Stay down, Kimiko. Misaki, take the wheel."

"I-I'm fine," Chitose's voice grumbles, but I can hear the pain in his voice. "Yo..." I call for him and my voice cracks. "I'm fine, shorty."

"Like hell you are," Yata mumbles. "Give me that wheel." A couple of groans from the front seat suggest's the change in driver. The car swerves back and forth as surrounding cars honk at us. "You're almost home, Kimiko," Fushimi whispers in an uncharacteristically gentle way. Home. Almost home.

The moments to follow drag on. No matter how hard I try to block the panic from my mind, I cant. I slowly move my hand so it barley touches Fushimi's fingertips. That's all I need. His ability to block all emotion is what I need. His calming nature courses through me, still mixed with some darkness but also something else - hope? eagerness? I can't put my finger on it.

Everyone goes through multiple emotions during different stages of their lives, but Fushimi is someone who goes through more emotions in one hour than some people do in their whole lives. He just has a good way of hiding it. I remember the day Totsuka died. Earlier in the day we had encountered him and his touch brought his lack of emotion to light. He was like a hollow toy soldier back then. The week after Totsuka's death, I met him again. He had taken to taunting Misaki a lot those days, and the murder of the man I loved didn't put his ego on hold. I still remember when I came across him in the streets. We were like strangers to one another. I was in front of the Shizumi market in City Center reading a "Help Wanted" sign. "Thinking of applying?" He said as he crept up behind me. I turned to see him standing there in his blue uniform. His hand was already on his sword as if he was expecting a fight. "What do you want, Fushimi?" He just smirked. Of course he didn't want anything. He just wanted to see me in my grief, no doubt. "Out for a walk, Kimiko? You know, you're the last person I would expect out at a time like this."

"Izumo thought it would be good for me."

"Really? He thought it would be healthy to go outside with a big cold front on it's way? What an idiot. He probably just wants you out of the way while he arranges some plea bargain to get your chump king back."

"Don't you DARE speak of Mikoto like that! You know nothing about my king or my clan!"

"Don't I?"

"No. If you did you would still wear it's mark."

"Tch." He rolled his eyes and looked away. I wrapped my scarf further around my neck as a cold breeze went by us. "Anyway. You wont have Mikoto for long. Surely you know that. Pretty soon he will be back with us and we will catch Totsuka's killer without you interfering."

"We will catch that criminal and bring him to justice ourselves. You don't need to worry about it. Just sit back and stock up on tissues." I charged forward and raised my hand to smack him, but I held back. His face suggested that he didn't care, but his eyes told me that he was sorry for my loss. His ego just wouldn't let him say so. I lowered my hand and said, "You're such a fraud, Fushimi. A fake. You talk like you don't care but I think you do. You just don't want to admit it."

"Maybe I just don't want you to lecture me about allegiances like a mother."

"Well maybe that's what you need. Maybe you need someone to scold you like a mother. You need to stop walking about like you know everything. You don't, Fushimi. One day you'll realize that you gave up more than a clan. You gave up a family. You burned a bridge you'll need one day and we wont be there to help you."

"Tch," He gave his eyes a roll again before returning his gaze to me. "Maybe _you_ are the one who will need _my_ help one day."

"I seriously doubt that." I marched by him, brushing shoulders intentionally in order to remind him this was not his territory. Just before rounding the corner, I looked over my shoulder and said, "And if you think I'll soon forget that it was your fault I was called away from Totsuka that night... you're dreaming."

That was over a year and a half ago. Here we were in the present and Fushimi was protecting me. Helping me, just as he said he would. Over the last few months we had gone through so much to help one another. "Thank you, Fushimi," I whisper.

"For what?"

"Finding me. Helping the boys. Helping HOMRA." He lets out a sigh. "Why are you being so touchy? It's whatever." Still, I know he wants to say 'You're Welcome.'

 **That's all for now! I have the next chapter in the works though so expect it soon. I know I will have it within a week.**

 **\- will Chitose be ok?**

 **\- How will HOMRA react when Kimiko tells them about her past**

 **\- What will Rincon do next?**

 **\- Will Kimiko find out why her powers are back?**

 **Keep reading to find out and PLEASE review!**


	11. Quiet After the Storm

**Chapter 11: Quiet after the storm**

The car swerves to a hault outside of HOMRA. Peeking over Fushimi's shoulder, I can see the top of the bar's roof through the window. I'm home. My peace is short lived as Yata scrambles from the drivers seat and helps Chitose out, but he keeps pulling away from him. "I'm fine, Yata-san. Kimiko is who needs help." Fushimi finally crawls off of me and I'm able to breath in some fresh air. My legs are a bit shaky but I'm finally able to pull myself out of the car and stand in front of the building known as home to all the red clan. "Chitose, your shoulder-" He is leaning on the side of the car and holding his bloody hand to his upper arm. It could just be a flesh wound but it may be worse. I stumble to him and rest my hand on his. I expect to be pelted with his pain or exhaustion but instead I feel his overwhelming relief. He puts his other hand on my back and looks at me as if wondering if I'm real. "Kimiko..." he rest his head on mine before his knees buckle and he falls into my arms. Luckily, Fushimi and Yata grab him before his weight pulls me down. "Come on. He's losing too much blood. Get him inside." I feel absolutely pathetic as we carry him up the steps because my strength would be outdone by a toddler right now. Plus, the hold I have on Chitose allows his weakness to affect me. Despite the struggle, though, we succeed in getting through the door. Inside, Kusanagi is getting a lecture from the blue King. "He's of no use while your clansmen drag him about. I have orders for my men and I expect them to be followed."

"You know, Munakata, one man down isn't going to hurt your clan. I'm sure Fushimi and Yata are doing a damn good job of finding Kimiko their own way."

"You say that because you don't want to admit they could get killed. And why? Because you don't know how to be a leader." I slam the doors behind us at the blue king's words, causing both men look up. "K-Kimiko?" Kusanagi's jaw drops. He rounds the corner of the bar quickly and runs towards us. "Sorry," I say out of breath after pulling Chitose inside. "I would have had one of the boys radio you to let you know they had found me but things got a little-" I don't even finish before Kusangi is embracing me. He pulls away with a smile. He always was like a brother to me. We never saw eye-to-eye and the majority of our conversations involved arguing, but he is my oldest friend and I am relieved to see him. His eyes move from me to over my shoulder at the boys. "My God! Did you break down a wall to get her out?"

"Chitose was shot, Izumo." Not another word is said before everyone springs into action. "Get him on the couch." I run to the kitchen, but wobble a couple of times on the way. Munakata catches me before I fall. "Sit, Miss Kimiko. I'll get what he needs." How can I sit? Chitose is shot, maybe even bleeding to death. "I've dealt with gun wounds before. I can help him."

"As have I and as _will_ I. Now, sit." He practically shoves me onto the bar stool and walks to the kitchen to retrieve some bandages and clean water. Yata paces, his hands shoved into his pockets as Izumo remove's Chitose's shirt to reveal the bloody hole through his shoulder. Fushimi's face doesn't change at the sight but he mutters, "It's a flesh wound." He looks up at me. "He'll be fine." I noticeably relax and Fushimi raises an eyebrow at my reaction, clearly wondering why I was so concerned. Yata looks up and sees me shaking. "Uh, here..." He undoes the red sweater from his waist and hands it to me. "Thanks, Misaki." Munakata and Izumo focus on treating the wound, their backs blocking Chitose's face from view. "This may hurt," Munakata informs in his monotone voice. He carefully pours saline treatment over the wound to clean it. "MOTHER FAAAAAAAA-" Chitose arches his back and shouts in pain which makes my stomach numb. Misaki's sweater doesn't help my shaking. Fushimi looks up and sees the panic in my eyes. He walks across the bar and sits on the stool beside me. "How long have you two..." I glance at him but instantly break eye-contact. "I don't know what you mean."

"I saw how he looked at you outside. I noticed the way you worried about him in the car."

"You don't know anything."

"You know damn well, I do," he lowered his voice and continued, "I won't tell."

"... since Damocles Down."

"Ah. So when is the wedding, Mrs. Totsuka?"

"Shut up," I look at him sternly, still with lowered voice, as he mocks me. "What do you know about having feelings for anyone?"

"I know a thing or two."

"Sure, Fushimi. Anyway, is it so wrong to care about someone?"

"That's quite a tone to use towards someone who just saved your life." I don't answer. He just looked at me with a curious gaze until his eyes move to someone behind me. Turning around, I see Anna at the base of the stairs. Her eyes are tired and skin is paler than usual. "K-Kimiko."

"Anna." She runs to me and I jump down from the stool to wrap her in a hug. If color had a feeling, that's what it feels like when I touch Anna. Her gentleness and concern for me warms my heart. "I'm sorry," she says with tears in her eyes. "It's my fault. I should have been able to find you." I shake my head. "It wasn't your fault, Anna. You didn't have your power."

"B-but I do."

"Wait, what?" I'm caught off guard and Yata and Fushimi look at her, as they had overheard her. "What did you say?"

"These last few days I've had dreams that something terrible was going to happen. Izumo kept saying it was nothing. I had a dream of a bunch of men coming for you and hurting you all. I thought without my power it was just a bad dream like Izumo said." I rest my hands on her shoulders to gentle push her aside. "Is that true, Kusanagi?"

"Not now, Kimiko," he grunts as he continues working with Munakata, but I raise my voice. "No, you _knew_ we could be in trouble and did nothing?"

"Not. Now. Kimiko!" He says it sharply as he starts wrapping Chitose's shoulder. "Yata," he barks, "Call the rest of the boys here. Tell them Kimiko is alright." Yata does as he says and I look back down at Anna. "Hey, this wasn't your fault, King. Ok? None of this was your fault." She nods then hugs me once more but my eyes don't break from Kusanagi who doesn't notice my glare.

Time passes slowly. Yata's voice comes from the back room as he makes the calls to report my safety. Fushimi taps his foot impatiently on the floor. Anna keeps her arms around me and Chitose sleeps, passed out on the couch. "You're hurt," Munakata says.

"What?" I glance up at him, a bit fatigued so my reactions are delayed. He is looking at my face as if examining it. I lift my fingers to my sore temples and run them along my face to my jaw where the pain causes me to wince. "I'll get some ice for you-"

"I'll do it!" Anna interjects then rushes to the kitchen. Munakata watches as she hurries away then keeps his eyes on the kitchen door. "She blames herself."

"I know she does," I look up to Kusanagi, "But I don't think she is the one to blame." He is sitting on the floor in front of the couch, exhausted and covered in Chitose's blood. "It's not what you think, Kimiko. I really thought they were just nightmares. The slates were destroyed."

"Don't tell me you didn't at least have a little bit of a feeling that it could have been more." We stare at each other with blank faces for a while. He glances to the kitchen door to make sure Anna isn't re-entering before he speaks. "Yes," he says through a sigh. "Yes, I thought there may be a slight chance it was more than nightmares."

"But you chose to do nothing?"

"All the signs said not to. Look... Anna's powers came from the slates, but it was unnatural. She was... experimented on when she received her power. So, her power was very much able to stand on its own. That could have been the reason she was having prophectic dreams again. But, if her power as a strain was strong enough to do that then it would have meant she was strong enough to retain Mikoto's power which means HOMRA members would still have their abilities. Well since I didn't exactly see anyone wielding their aura, then I assumed it was nothing more than nightmares. So go ahead, Kimiko. Lecture me. If you want to join her, Munakata, then be my guest. I'll take the fall. Heaven forbid we just be happy that everyone is here and safe but if you want to-"

"It's my fault..." I mumble as I look at the ground. All three of them look up at me but say nothing. "I should have told you."

"Told me what?" Kusanagi asks, but his tone suggests he knows what I'm going to say. "A week ago... I felt my powers again."

"What?"

"I was on patrol and I brushed hands with a vendor. I could feel him, as if my abilities had never left. Mikoto's gift... it was back."

"What day did this happen?" I look up at him and his eyes are focused on me that no distraction in the world could break his gaze. "Monday? Tuesday I think." He runs a hand through his hair. "That's about a week after Anna's dreams started up again. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure what was going on... I'm sorry..."

"It's. It's fine, Kimiko..." He sounds frustrated and pushes himself off the floor and begins to pace. Munakata takes a couple of steps towards him. "If your clan can still use it's power then your king is much stronger than the slates ever were. In order to survive without them is a great fiet." We are all quiet as we start thinking over what this could mean for the red clan. There is something that isn't adding up in my mind, as if there is a bit of information that puts this all together. I just can't put my finger on what that is. Just as I feel I'm going to remember, Anna comes back in with a bag of ice, followed by Misaki who is hanging up the phone. "Ok, everyone is on their way." He smiles at me and says, "They're glan you're ok, Miko-chan." I nod with a grin and take the bag from Anna. "Arigato." I place the bag on my lip and look up to Kusanagi again. He looks so concerned, like the weight of the world is on his shoulders and I haven't even mentioned that HOMRA could be a target for the Yakuza as we speak.


	12. Weapons Wanted

**Chapter 12**

 **Weapons Wanted**

"The largest faction of the Yakuza, the leaders of the city's most powerful men, and yet a girl who has been sedated for the last 24-hours manages to slip through your fingers? How? How did this happen Rincon Dezaki?" The room is large, so the echo of Kiyomizu-sempai's voice booms into every corner as Rincon and Tatsuharu stand quietly on the other side of the Yakuza leader's desk. Tatsuharu takes a hesitant step forward, "Father, I-"

"Silence, Haru. Rincon. Why do you let your pupil speak out of turn? Is he not already a disappointment to me?" Rincon scowls back at Tatsuharu who bows his head quietly. "Sir," Rincon says calmly while focusing back on the angry gang leader. "We have not completely failed."

"Oh," the older man says with so much cheer in his voice that one would have to be an idiot to miss his sarcasm. "Oh, then we are fine. We only broke ancient protocol by welcoming a traitor back into our home and was put on HOMRA's hit list so now we have to take care of them."

"It _will_ be worth it, Sempai. Please. You believed me before when I told you what I've seen. The clans are not as weak as they think. We have to acquire all their most powerful assets in order to stay the dominate group of Shizume City. Lavina-chan... she is the most powerful asset of all the clans that we have seen. Without her then this entire thing will be for nothing."

"Hmmm..." The older man leans back in his seat, "And does she know anything else of our plan?"

"A bit. Haru told her about the attacks from other factions. He knew she would have a soft spot for him. If he said he was in trouble then she would help. It was working until-"

"You see, Rincon," the Yakuza leader says with an angry voice. "It _was_ working, but it failed. You must try again and succeed this time. If you need to destroy all of HOMRA so there are no lose ends then so be it." Rincon bows. "Yes, Sempai." After that, Rincon and Tatsuharu are dismissed from the room. "Rin," Tatsuharu starts saying once they are in the hall. "I'm sorry. I thought for sure she would stay if I told her I was in trouble."

"I guess it wasn't believable enough."

"Believable enough? How is the truth not convincing enough? Just last week I had two attempts on my life."

"Because the other factions see you as weak and unfit to be ruler one day. Lavina noticed your weakness too which is why she wouldn't stay."

"I'm NOT WEAK!" He shouts, but his head had barely turns in Rincon's direction before he feels the taller man grip him around the back of the neck and sends his other fist into his stomach. Tatsuharu doubles over in pain as he gasps to catch his breath. "Not weak, huh?" Rincon hisses as he forces the boy to stand by pulling on his neck. He brings his face so close to Haru's that the boy can feel his breath. "You will _never_ fail me again, Kiyomizu. If you do, you will regret it."

"R-in-con... I didn't m-mean for f-father to b-lame y-ou..." He says through gasps filled breaths. "No?" Rincon says, his eyes full of hatred. "And yet he did. Well, pupil, if Lavina didn't trust you when you said you were in trouble, then maybe we should make things more believable for her."

"Rin, p-please..." But Rincon Dezaki is passed reasoning as he pulls the struggling boy up the hall of the large Kiyomizu mansion and into a side room. The Yakuza gang members they pass along the way simply turn their eyes away as if Rincon's behavior is nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

 _Back at HOMRA..._

Munakata and Izumo had gone to the kitchen, their muffled voices getting louder. No doubt Izumo was getting an earful from the blue king for keeping secrets about Anna's powers, but I am no less to blame. Now, I'm starting to fall asleep. The stress of the day had finally defeated Misaki as he slept, curled into a ball in one of the booths. I sit on the floor next to Chitose on the couch and Anna did the same, but she too falls asleep. Fushimi stands outside. He, no doubt, is preparing himself for the glances he would receive when my boys get back. And yet... he stayed out their like a watch dog. I smile as I realize that Fushimi is still a loyal friend, even if he wasn't loyal to HOMRA. I tug on Misaki's sweater to try to stay warm and and it appears to be working. The warmth comes over me and I can't help but smile. "Shorty?" I feel a hand slide down my cheek. "Chitose?" His tired face is the first thing I see when I open my eyes. "Hey."

"Hey... you big idiot. You got yourself shot."

"You got yourself kidnapped. We're both idiots."

"Well I'm home now. You're home now. You're going to be just fine."

"I thought I would never see you again."

"Nah, you can't lose me that easily, Yo-San. In case you haven't noticed, I'm like a boomerang. Every time HOMRA thinks I'm gone, I come right back." He rests his hand on my head. "Kimiko."

"Go to sleep."

"They hurt you..." He says in reference to the bruises on my face. I just shrug it off. "A few bumps. You're in worse shape."

"I'll kill em..."

"No you won't. You're not going back there. The only thing you're going to do now is rest."

"Kimiko..."

"Rest." I smile and take his hand while his other one slips from my head. I love hearing him say my name. It's music to my ears. I'll always be their Kimiko. That's the only person I want to be, never Lavina Kiyomizu. However, as I watch his eyes close, I know I'll have to tell the truth. When he wakes, I'll have to tell him why I was kidnapped and all of HOMRA will meet me for who I am, even after all this time.

 _Brown Eyes..._

"King?" I sit up and look around the room. His voice was so clear it was as if it was a whisper in my ear. I must have been dreaming. Still, I stay silent as I scan the bar. The silence is short lived when a, "out of the way, blue," Comes from the door and the boys pour in. "Oh my God! Kimiko! Hey, kid, you're alright." They flock to me and I'm taken into their arms. It was the first time many of them had ever embraced me. Every emotion is practically the same. _Relief_. Kusanagi hears the commotion and comes from the kitchen followed by Munakata. "Quiet down. Can't you see Yo-san needs to rest?"

"What about me?" Misaki grumbles from the other side of the room. "You weren't shot," Kusanagi snaps back. "Shot?" Dewa shoves through the group and kneels next to me to examine Chitose. "Who shot him?"

"Your mom," Chitose says with a forced smirk. "Now stop breathing on me." He reaches up and pats Dewa's hat making his friend smile. "It was the Yakuza." I look down as I say it. "They are the ones who took me." The boys don't say anything and I look up at their confused faces. "Sit down. I think I should explain things."

* * *

Everyone was still now. Fushimi had come in and taken a seat at the bar. The boys, some of them, guarded the door while the others sat close to me. "I never told you boys much about my past. To be honest, I didn't think it was fair to Totsuka. I had never even told him my real name."

"Real name?" Shohei asks and Kusanagi nods. "Yes. Kimiko was a given name Totsuka gave her. Kimiko, you don't have to tell us this. If you feel it's breaking something you had with Totsuka then don't say it."

"Oh yes," mumbles Fushimi. "We wouldn't want you to betray the love of your old boyfriend." His sarcasm cuts deeply and I stare at him with cold eyes. "No," I say as I shake my head. "You have to know. It's for your safety. The leader of the Yakuza came after me because... because I'm his stepdaughter." There is dead silence in the room. I'm terrified to look at their faces. "So," Misaki stares at me. "You're a Kiyomizu?"

"Yes. My legal name is Lavina Kiyomizu. I was heir to the faction. Of course, tradition says a woman heir must be married so her husband can lead. My betrothed was the one who found me and took me to the hospital. His name is Rincon Dizaki and he's very dangerous. This is just a sample of his work." I point to my bruises and can practically hear Chitose tense behind me. "When I was 17 I told my father I wouldn't marry Rincon so I was kicked out. I stayed with friends until Tatara found me a couple years later. I never thought to tell because I didn't think it would matter. I wasn't that person anymore and I didn't think the family that disowned me would ever come knocking."

"But they did," Kusanagi says as he leans on his bar. "The question is why did they after all this time?"

"Because of my half-brother. He is the one who arranged the hospital. It was a brilliant plan, I'll give him that. He had me convinced that I had been in a coma for a year and all of HOMRA was dead. They used medication to interfere with my memory so I couldn't contact anyone."

"Smart."

"Yes, very. Tatsuharu is his name and he is very intelligent. Apparently I'm the only one who thinks so. He said the rest of the factions don't like the idea of him leading because he isn't very strong. There have been attempts on his life."

"I'm sure that was just something he said to get you to stay, Kimiko. Especially if you care about him."

"I do... but he isn't the same as he was. He's apprentice to Rincon Dezaki now so I fear he's fighting between two sides of himself. I want to help, but he can only help himself."

"Well if the Yakuza come knocking at _my_ bar I will gladly tell them that I reserve the right to refuse service to anyone." The boys nod in agreement to this but I sit very still and clutch Misaki's sweater. "What is it, Kimiko?"

"Hmm? Oh... nothing. It's just, I don't think they wanted me back to takeover the faction. I think they wanted me for another reason."

"Like what?"

"Well, the doctor at the hospital had been told about my powers. Then someone mentioned that I wasn't the only example of clan's powers resurfacing."

"What?!" All the boys say at once followed by, "You have your powers back? Since when? Why didn't you tell us? Who else knew about this?" The commotion brings my headache back and I bury my face in my hands until the shouting is ended by the ringing of the phone. Kosuke reaches for it and answers. "HOMRA-Desu. Hello? Hello?" He grunts and slams the phone down. "That's the second time that has happened. Nobody was there."

"Someone was there..." Anna says with a prophetic tone to her voice as her hand reaches up and grabs my sleeve. I look to Kosuke who just shakes his head. "If someone was there then why didn't they speak?"

"Maybe you aren't who they are looking for," I mutter quietly but everyone seems to hear. Kusanagi crosses his arms and looks at me. "You think it's the Yakuza?"

"I don't know, Izumo. If it is, they wont want to talk to any of you." We all jump as the phone begins to ring again. This time, I stand and walk across the room. Carefully I lift the receiver and speak into it. "Hello? HOMRA-desu." Silence. "This... this is Kimiko."

"Tell your ugly friend to not hang up on me again," the voice on the other end says. I can't put my finger on the voice but I recognize it. It isn't Rincon. They sound younger than that. "Who is this?"

"I see that Yatagarasu found you then. I was waiting for that. Took the losers long enough. Did he get help from his boyfriend?"

"Sukuna?" I recognize the boy's voice now, despite there being something different about it. It almost sounds weaker. "Yea, it's me."

"Why are you calling here?"

"I was there when you went missing. I want to know who took you."

"Why?"

"Because whoever did probably has my staff."

"What would somebody want with your old staff?" The rest of the boys in the room have stepped closer to me and lean over the bar like they are watching a spider weave a web. Any sudden movements and they fear it would break. Even Chitose has attempted to sit up despite Dewa who keeps a hand on his good shoulder. Sukuna doesn't respond and it is then when I remember what Rincon said about HOMRA not being the only example of some remaining powers from the slates. "You can wield your aura, can't you?"

"Not much... but I could with my scythe. It must of had Nagari's power left in it. I saw you and cigarette-mouth on patrol when you felt your powers again. At least I assumed that's why you reacted to a strangers touch the way you did. Nagari said the slates were eternal. I never believed Shiro-san was able to destroy the slates. If you were taken for your powers then the same people probably are the ones who jumped me and took my staff."

"Sukuna... when did this happen to you?"

"Day before I saw you with cigarette-mouth."

"Stop calling him that."

"Look, princess Kimiko. This payphone is going to run out soon and I don't have anymore money. You better tell me who did this so I can get back what is mine."

"No. I don't trust you and you don't want to deal with these people."

"Fine. Then I'll get it myself."

"Sukuna-" the phone cuts out and all I hear is the dial tone. "Miko-chan?" Kusanagi sets a gentle hand on my shoulder and I turn to face the boys who all stare at me with wide eyes. "I know," I say. "I know why they took me. That story about taking over as the yakuza leader was just a cover."

"What did they want you to do?"

"It's not what they want me to do. It's what they want me to be. A weapon... they want to use me as a weapon."

 **To be continued! Sorry for the long absence.**


	13. A White Rice Party

**Chapter 13: A White Rice Party**

The van was parked in the alley between the two tallest buildings at city center. This would ensure nobody saw us. Kusanagi and Munakata practically begged me to stay at the bar, but I wouldn't have it. Had Chitose been awake, he would have protested too. Still, the Yakuza knew where the bar was. If they had any idea of coming after me immediately then they would have done it before I even found a place to sit upon returning there earlier. Still, we needed to speak with Sukuna. Bandou had traced the call to the payphone at city center. It was the same area Misaki said he saw the little brat right before I was taken. I had a feeling he was only comfortable talking with me, although I can't imagine why. After a long afternoon of arguing, I convinced Kusangi to let Shohei and Bandou drive me to city center and keep an eye out for the green clansman. If we could catch him and question him, then maybe we could find out more about the Yakuza's plans, if they really were trying to assemble weapons of great power and why. "I don't like this, Kimiko," Shohei said from the driver's seat. I climbed from my hiding place in the back and plopped into the passenger seat beside him. "I know. I'm not any more vulnerable out here than I would be at the bar though."

"Maybe you should stay in the back with Bandou." I didn't respond to him as I looked out at the streets. "I don't see him."

"What if he doesn't show up?" Bandou called from the back of the van where he too was watching out the windows. "I mean, he could know we would trace him back here. Maybe he's moved on."

"No," I shake my head. "He's loyal to this area. It was his turf when his king was alive. He wouldn't dare leave it."

"Tch. How morbid," Bandou mumbled. Shouhei looked over his shoulder at him. "You do know this is the same kid who thinks life is a video game. He isn't exactly 'sanie in the brainie' if you know what I mean." He laughed at his own joke but paused when he saw my demeanor not change. "Kimiko? You ok?"

"Sorry. I just... what if it's true. What if the yakuza does want to assemble weapons of great power, power from the slates."

"Then that would mean they are just as power hungry as most gangs around here," Shohei said with a shrug as if not getting the points. Bandou crawled out from the back and leaned over the back of my chair to talk to us. "Then that means they know more about our power than we do."

"Exactly. It means they are a step ahead of us. That's why we have to get as much information as possible. We have to find out all we can from Sukuna."

"Yea well we have to know when one of our clansmen gets her powers back," Bandou mumbles without looking directly at me. We all are silent and for a moment, all we hear is the traffic outside. "I know," I say. "I should have said something when I felt my power again. I just didn't want to in case it was a false alarm."

"I still don't like it." Shohei shook his head. "All these secrets. First Kusanagi doesn't tell us about Anna's nightmare. Then you don't tell us about your powers. The Yakuza knows more about you than your own clan." Bandou pats his shoulder to stop him. "Ease up."

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Kimiko."

"No..." I felt guilty. Here we were talking about secrets while I was keeping a pretty big one. Chitose and I agreed it we needed to keep our relationship private, but things were changing fast. "I'm sorry. That's why I'm going to do whatever I can to help us get as much information about this... newfound power as possible. I just wish I knew who to ask. Believe me, I would prefer it not be the little green clansman who wishes us all dead, but he is the only lead we've got."

"No he's not..." Bandou blurts out suddenly. His faces makes it appear as if he has just recalled something. "Bandou? What is it?" He thinks for a moment then looks at Shoihei. "Let me drive. I know where to go." Shohei and I give each other a look but he eventually moves from his seat to let Bandou take the wheel. "Where are we going?"

"The high school," he said as he put the van into drive. "Sure," Shohei grumbled the sarcastically added, "because all good things happen at that place. Who exactly can help us there."

"The one surviving person who would know the most about the slate's powers." I still don't understand, but I trust Bandou as we drive to the high school.

Once we arrive, the building is just as it was last time. Students are bustling about getting school projects in order. I jump out of the van and only have a moment to look around before Bandou plows passed Shohei and I. "Where are we going?"

"The dorms."

"Why?" But he doesn't hear me as he rushes ahead. Shoehei and I lose our breath trying to keep up and I run into a cleaning robot who quickly says, "Show some respect!" I ignore the little thing and catch up to the boys in the dormitory hall. "Bandou," I whisper. "What are we-" but I don't finish as he knocks on the door. Shohei takes a whiff of the air. "Wow... smells nice here. Someone must be cooking." The door opens and our jaws drop. "The black dog? That's who you came to see?" Bandou nods and looks back to the tall man standing in the door. I tilt my head as I've never seen the black dog in an apron before now. "Ah," he says, "Red Clansmen."

"Hello Yatogami-san."

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

"We need help." Kuroh blinks at this and looks between all of us. He looks at me for a long time as if examining me. "You look pale, Kimiko-chan."

"I've been hospitalized."

"Are you ill?"

"No."

"Then I'm confused." Suddenly a voice comes from behind him. "Kuroh? Why are you being rude? Let our visitors in." The voice has a funny German accent but is unfamiliar to us. The three of us stretch our necks in attempt to see who is in there but Kuroh puts his arm up to block the door. "I don't think they have time to stay," He says while giving us a look. "On the contrary," Bandou says with crossed arms. "We have all the time in the world." Shohei leans over and whispers, "Um... no we don't."

"Sh!" Bandou hisses without taking his eyes off the black dog. A female voice squeaks from the room. "Kuroh! Don't be mean! Who is it? Let them in so we can eat! I'm hungry!"

"Neko," I call. "It's Kimiko from HOMRA."

"Kimiko? The blonde girl? Oh come in!" She sounds pleased and I grin at Kuroh who reluctantly drops his arm. He had a very unique relationship with other clans. Now that the slates were destroyed I can understand why he is bitter. He has no king anymore. Yashiro Isana was dead and the two white clansmen that remained lived in his old school dormitory pathetically in remembrance of him. Well, we enter the room and I stand corrected. My eyes widen as I see a white haired man sitting on the floor. Adolf K Weissman. "The white king? You're alive?" He gives us his familiar grin. "Of course. Please sit." The three of us look at each other and Yatogami brings in the rice. "Yay," Neko squeals. "I love rice! I love rice." She pleasantly chomps on the dish and that is the only sound for a moment. "Um... White king... Weissman... how are you alive?"

"You look ill, Kimiko," He says avoiding the question.

"I was kidnapped by the Yakuza." I say it so bluntly that the three white clansmen all stare in awe. Suddenly I feel very awkward but Bandou comes to my rescue. "Um White king. I came here to speak with the black dog. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Well don't let me stop you from your conversation," he says cheerily then sips his tea. "The thing is," Bandou starts, "I just thought of him because of how close he was... is to you. Now that you're here then I should talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Um, right. Kimiko here... well she isn't really Kimiko. I mean she is she just also isn't." I interrupt to clarify, "My birth name is Lavina Kyomizu."

"Kyomizu?" Kuroh looks surprised. "Like the Yakuza?" I nod. "Yes but I left them a long time ago."

"Then I admire your choice. The Yakuza are a troubled people who pride themselves on ill-gotten respect from the public. In truth, they do not deserve to kiss the streets, let alone walk them."

"Enough with those Yakuza, Kuroh," Neko whines. "He's just upset because they took his toy." Kuroh slaps down his bowl and stands. "My sword was not a toy! They shall pay for their theft! I will see to that. My sword and I shall be reunited." The white king holds up his hand. "Please, Kuroh. Calm down." The black dog sits. So his sword was stolen just like Sukuna's staff was stolen. I was taken from HOMRA. "When did this theft happen?" I ask quickly. "Four days ago," Kuroh says as he picks his bowl up again. "So all within the same time-frame." The white king notices my face. "What is it, Kimiko?" I look at him as thoughts start coming together. "The slates aren't really gone... are they?" He stares at me for a long time but says nothing. Kuroh chuckles, "of course they are gone." I shake my head though. "I was just kidnapped by my brother and lead to believe it was because he needed me to inherit our faction. When I touched him though, I felt like I could feel him lying. Now I know that he was. That whole story about him wanting me back in the family was a cover. They really do just want my power. We've already figured out that the Yakuza want weapons. But now I see that it isn't just any weapon. They want the most powerful weapon each clan has. Sukuna's staff, your sword, me... we are all the most powerful tool our clan has aside from our kings."

"What good would that do them though?" Kuroh asks.

"Because the slates aren't gone. My powers are back. Anna has had visions. I think Sukuna wont admit it but I think he feels something too. I think he felt a change in whatever it is you want to call our power..."

"Can we call it 'the force' or is that too Star Warsy?" Shohei interjects which receives an elbow nudge from Bandou. I continue, "If the slates were really gone and this was just a flare up of lingering power then it wouldn't be cause for concern, but it's more than that and I think the Yakuza knows it. They are preparing. They are assembling these weapons so that when the slates reach their full power again then they will be able to control all the clans. They'll be unstoppable."

"This is nonsense," Kuroh says. "The slates are gone. Destroyed."

"No," The white king interjects. He sets down his tea and looks down at the floor then mumbles, "They're not."

 **Sorry it took soooooooooooooooooo long to write. I had writers block for this chapter but I'm back in the swing of it now! Please review so i know i still have readers!**

 **Arigato!**


	14. What I deserve

**Look how fast I posted between chapters hahaha!**

 **Chapter 14: What I Deserve**

The boys and I sit dumbfounded as if wondering if we heard correctly or not. The only sound is Neko's slurping as she polishes off her rice bowl then her whimper when she realizes it's empty. I try to catch the look on the Black Dog's face. He is staring at the Silver king with his jaw slightly dropped. He looks as if he had just stopped himself from springing to his feet. The look on his face shows how betrayed he feels. Finally the Silver King lets out a sigh. "Nagari had to be defeated through the destruction of the slates, that much is true."

"So, are you saying he is still alive?"

"No. He's gone and so was the power of the slates. The slates however, although powerless, still remained intact. When I came back to life, I knew there had to be an explanation. I went back to the site of Damocles Down a few weeks ago and felt the power growing again. It making new life. That's what brought me back to life. That's why some powers are trickling back to the clans."

"What about our first king? If you came back to life, could we see Mikoto-san reappear?" Bandou asked somewhat hopefully but the Silver king shakes his head. "No. I'm sorry. Since he was killed mortally by Munakata's sword, he can not return." The three of us look down. "Weisman?" I asked, butchering the pronunciation. He smiles, "Would you prefer to call me Yashiro Isana? I may not have his body but it would make things simpler."

"Please."

"Proceed," he says with a nod and I continue , "Thank you. Shiro… What about the green king?"

"He was solely dependent on the slates so it would make sense for him to return. Although, if the power isn't very strong. It could be that I returned to life simply because I am the creator. I have the strongest connection to the slates." His eyes drift to his still silent clansman. "You're quiet Kuroh."

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you."

"Which is just like a lie."

"Tell me about it," Shohei adds and the white clan looks at us confused. I look between them before confessing, "I didn't tell my clan that my powers had returned. In fact that's what made them almost lose me for good. Kusanagi also didn't reveal that Anna had been having prophetic dreams again. All that being said… the boys are a little bitter. HOMRA doesn't keep secrets like that."

"Oh? I thought you all kept to yourselves." Shirio says in a sing-songy voice. "Not as a clan," I argue politely. Just then my pager beeps. I smile widely. That lovely sound of someone calling me. It's hard to believe I had only been without my pager for a little over a day. "Kimiko desu."

"It feels so good to hear your voice on the other end of this," Anna's sweet voice says. "King!" I smile. "Everything alright?"

"…"

"King?"

"Who are you with?"

"Shohei and Bandou, you knew that."

"You're at the school." She says matter-of-factly. No doubt she had taken to playing with her marbles just to check on our whereabouts. "Yes."

"With the white clan. Neko and Kuroh-san?"

"Hai…"

"But someone else is there…"

"Yes. You're not going to believe me but it's-"

"The Silver King." All of us look up and Shiro who has his eyebrows raised, impressed. "Told you her foresight was back," I say to him smugly. Shiro didn't know what to say so I talked back into my PDA. "He's here, Anna." I hear her breath and picture her standing in awe. She probably is just as surprised as we were. "Anna? Is there a reason you called other than to check on us?"

"Come home." I look at the boys and they both shrug. "We're safe, King."

"I know, but a package arrived for you, Kimiko. It's from the man in my dream."

"What man?"

"I just know it's from him. I can feel it. Come home." Then she hangs up and I glance up. "Forgive us, Isana." The silver king holds up his hand as if to say my apology is not necessary. The boys stand and we give a bow to thank them for the food. "Yashiro. I expect to see those slates soon," I say leaving little room for argument. He nods and we hurry back to the van.

 ** _HOMRA bar..._**

Sure enough, there is the package when we arrive back at HOMRA. It's the first thing I look for when I enter. "It's smaller than I expected." The box looks smaller than a shoe box. It's light blue with a silver bow. The label has "To 'Kimiko'" written on it. Kusanagi has his arms folded on the bar and stares at it as if trying to mentally make it open. When he hears the door he looks up at us. "Did you really see him? He's alive?" We assume Anna had told him about the Silver King and nod. "It's a long story. _"_

"Right," he nods. "Well, one thing at a time, I suppose. Let's open this first." As I walk to the bar, I glance at the empty couch. "Where is Yo-san?"

"He woke up finally. He's upstairs using the shower to get all the dried blood off."

"Is he feeling better?"

"Hai," Kusanagi rolls his eyes as he says it. "He won't go to the doctor though. Says if he never steps in a hospital again it would be too soon."

"That makes two of us," I say as I plop onto the bar stool and look around more. "Where is everyone."

"The blues when back to SCEPTER 4 to make preparations should the Yakuza find out you're here and come for you. I made the rest of our boys get some sleep. They deserve it."

"I concur. Out all night looking for the idiot who got herself abducted," I mumble. "Don't be so hard on yourself," Shohei says. "Where is Anna?"

"I sent her to rest too. This box upset her so much. She thinks it's from the man in her dreams."

"She kept saying that. What did it mean."

"When you were missing, she had a nightmare that some terrible man had you in his arms. She said he was tall and dark with dark eyes."

"Rin-" I mumble but they don't hear me. "Can we open this already?" Izumo asks impatiently. I give him a look before carefully opening the box. Everyone readies themselves as if expecting something to jump out at me. All that's there is an old corsage. A navy blue ribbon with dead white roses rests inside. I pull it out and recognize it. "W-what is that?" Shoehei asks. "It's a corsage, dumbass," Bandou mumbles. "No duh! I mean what does it mean?"

"It means they know I'm here," I interject. "I wore this to my school dance when I was 16." Kusanagi leans forward to look at it. "What's that stain on the ribbon. Is that-"

"Blood…" I say. "It's dried blood." My blood. Just a couple of drops. Rincon and I had been forced to go together that night. We knew we would eventually get betrothed so father often sent us on outings together. I guess you could have called them dates. That night, Rincon had spiked the punch and practically drank half of it himself. We were one of the first couples to leave. I stormed out of the ballroom and up the corridor to get away from him. "Kiyomizu! Stop!" But I wouldn't. "No! You humiliated me!"

"How?"

"How?!" I whirled around, my navy gown swishing as I spun and faced him in his half-drunken state. "You punched that poor boy I was dancing with."

"He shouldn't have come near you."

"It's a DANCE, Rin! That's what you do!"

"Not with my fiance."

"I'm not you're fiance! I'm your superior, damn-it. I am the heir of Kiyomizu group. You will respect me and not disgrace me like that. If I dance with a million boys and never glance at you then you _will_ honor it." I saw in his face that I had angered him so I turned to walk off. We didn't get far though. He reached out and grabbed me by my pinned up curls, yanking me back before hurling me against one of the hallway pillars. I cried out as my head crashed against it and started to bleed. Looking back I saw him with strands of my hair between his fingers. He grabbed me by the throat to lift me to my feet. " _You_ are _my_ superior? In case you've forgotten, a woman can't solely lead the Kiyomizu group. You'll have to marry me. If I were you, I would honor your husband. You _will_ respect me one way or another, Lavina. Don't forget that." I shook my head in his grasp. "No. I won't let that happen. I won't marry you. I'll find someone who really loves me. Someone who takes care of me." He laughed. "Why? You don't deserve better than this." He then dragged me out to our waiting limo and tossed me roughly into the back seat. At the end of the night, he paid the driver to act as if he hadn't seen anything or heard my screams from the back as Rincon prevented me from fleeing the car every time it slowed down. He even had us stop at the flower shop to give me roses. A sad apology gift for his behavior. Now, looking down at the corsage, it is a reminder of how weak I was back then. "So weak…" I say aloud. "Eh?" Izumo says. I look up and see everyone staring at me. "The corsage is a message. It means they know I'm here."

"Then why haven't they come for you yet?"

"I don't know. I guess they know that if they were to take me again, you boys would come find me."

"I wonder how long it took them to plan that hospital bit," Shohei says smugly, obviously proud that HOMRA had foiled the Yakuza's plans. Izumo notices I'm staring at the flowers. He rests his hands on mine which are holding the box. _Caring. Concern. Gentleness._ "Shall I throw this out then?" I pull my hands away and leave him holding the box. "You can burn it for all I care." I pivot in my stool and quietly walk to the stairs. Rincon is some kind of genius. He knew that corsage would send more than one message to me. It also means he thinks of me still as his. He thinks I deserve to be his. I make it halfway up the steps and try to gulp down the lump in my throat. I hear the shower squeak off upstairs. Yo. All I've seen of him since my rescue was him half-asleep on the couch, still weak from the gunshot. Even then we had to be careful what we said or did because anyone could have walked in. But now I just wanted to hug him and let him tell me that he was truly going to be alright. I made it to the top of the steps and knocked on the door of Izumo's bedroom. "Hai?" He said clearly. I opened the door and saw him walk out of the bathroom. It was clear he had just finished showering because the belt on his jeans was unfastened, his shirt was a mess and he was still rubbing a towel on his head. I looked at his arm. It's in a sling and I feel guilty about it. "Yo?" He lets the towel fall from his head and he sees me. "Hey…" I walk in a couple steps and he starts towards me. "How are you feeling?" He doesn't answer. He just quickly steps forward and passes me. I turn to see him close the door behind me and lock it. The moment he finishes he turns and wraps his free arm around me to pull me close and kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers up his hair. He kisses me as if it was the first and last time. I feel myself carefully pressed against the wall. He is so gentle with me as if I'm made of porcelain. He's so warm. My heart races with happiness from how warm he is and it causes a tear of joy. He must have felt it on his own cheek because he pulls away from me slightly. "What's wrong," but as I open my mouth to answer he kisses me again then pulls back. "I don't deserve you."

"What?" Now he truly pulls back and looks at me. "I don't, Yo-san. I didn't deserve Totsuka either. I don't deserve HOMRA."

"Who told you that?" He wipes the tear away and I shrug. "Doesn't matter. I just don't."

"You're right. You don't deserve me… you deserve so so so much more than me." I smile at him. "Not possible." He smiles and brushes my hair from my face then kisses me once more.

 **To be continued...**

 **So the Yakuza know Kimiko is at the bar but are biding their time. What could they be plotting next. ALso, review if you like KimiYo!**


	15. The First Four

**Chapter 15: The First Four**

Chitose and I laid beside each other as if we had been apart for a year. This had been our first moment in private so we took advantage of every second. I looked over at his sling. "Did the bleeding stop?"

"Hai. You did a good job, nurse Kimiko."

"Well, I know a thing or two about gun wounds being raised in a gang and all." He brushed the hair from my face with his free arm and I inhaled deeply as I felt his warm emotions. "I can't believe you actually were…"

"That I was one of them?"

"Well, I wouldn't say you were one of them. You were raised by them."

"I was one of them, Chitose. I was going to be their leader and married to that jerk Rincon."

"But you got away."

"And found Totsuka on the roof."

"Who brought you here."

"And made this my home."

"And for that I'm forever grateful to him." I stare at him quietly as I think over the years. So much had happened since I left the Yakuza. "You ok?" he asks. "I'm fine." He grins then moves forward to kiss me. His lips have just met mine when the door opens. The two of us jump up reflexively and Chitose grabs his shoulder and winces. Clearly he forgot there was a wound there. Standing in the doorway is Kusanagi. "I-izumo… what are you doing up here?" I scramble off of his bed and so does Chitose. "This is my room," he said bluntly with an unamused glare at us."

"But the door. We… um…"

"The lock is broken."

"Oh." We all are quiet until Chitose mumbles. "We didn't do anything, Mr. Kusanagi." I nod in agreement, "Right, I came up to check on Yo-san and-"

"And Yo-san did what Yo-san does…" He interrupted. Both Yo and I are taken back a bit as Kusanagi continues. "I understand our emotions are running high with the Yakuza breathing down our neck and most of us sleep deprived. Maybe your worry for Kimiko-chan's safety caused this sudden affection for her, fine." His voice starts getting colder like a protective brother's. "But she isn't one of your girls you pick up for a one-night-stand. She isn't a week-long girlfriend. She isn't just another dame you can settle your hormones with, Chitose. She is your clansman."

"It's not like that, Mr. Kusanagi," Yo says defensively but Kusanagi continues. "And messing with her mind right now when she is fragile enough is a punk move."

"Oi!" I shout. "I'm not fragile." Izumo glances at me then back to Chitose. "Maybe you should go home and cool off, Yo."

"Izumo," I say with an annoyed edge to my voice. "I'm not a one-night-stand for him. Chitose and I are together." The words come out so fast that everyone seems to take a minute to process them. All the years I've ever known Izumo, I've been able to read him but now he is like a statue with no emotion at all. Chitose speaks up, "I love her, Kusanagi-san." I glance at him expecting to see some embarrassment on his face but I'm surprised when I see how confident he looks. After a long moment of silence, Kusanagi seems to relax a bit. "The boys are all arriving. I thought you could share what happened with the Silver King. Shohei and Bandou already filled me in." With that dull-toned statement, he closes the door and leaves us standing there. Chitose looks at me confused. "Was that a normal reaction for him? I mean, you know him better than I do."

"No," I sigh, "That wasn't like him at all." And it wasn't. I always imaged when we told Izumo about our relationship he would give his usual smirk and shake of the head then say some witty comment. He always teased Totsuka and I about our love, what makes Chitose and I any different? Perhaps it was just the shock of him finding us kissing, but regardless, that was not the reaction I would have expected from him.

Hours go by and there is no sign of Izumo. I'm now pacing back and forth in the center of the bar. A couple of the boys had come back from their apartments after an afternoon of restlessness. I told them everything about Yashiro Isana's return, the slates potentially returning to life and that the Yakuza was trying to acquire the most powerful weapons of the clans before the Dresden slates reached their full potential once more. I also let them know about my little present from the Yakuza. Now though, all I could think about was Izumo.

"So why did he leave?" Misaki asks as he pokes through the liquor cabinets. He always took advantage of Izumo's absence. "He… didn't say." That wasn't a lie, but I knew why he left. I probably would be pissed too if I found two of my clansmen on my bed and making out. I glance to the window seat and see Chitose looking outside to hide his face from us. He most likely was embarrassed. It wasn't like him to be so transparent with people like he just had to be with Kusanagi. I look up and see Misaki examining an old bottle of whiskey. "No, Yata."

"I can drink."

"No."

"Tch." He smacked the bottle back on the counter. "Fine. You know, I'm kinda pissed at Mr. Kusanagi. He gives us a lecture about not going anywhere alone then he vanishes like this."

"Give him a break, Yata!" Rikio chimes in from his spot on the couch. Suddenly the phone rings and Yata picks up. "Yea. This is HOMRA. YOU?! You little shit! What the hell do you think you're doing calling us like this?" I roll my eyes and snatch the phone away. "Sukuna? Is that you?" I hear his quiet voice on the other end. "How did you know it was me he was talking to?"

"Well, I just thought of the first 'little shit' I knew. Now are you actually going to talk to us now?"

"I don't have a lot of time," he says in a flat tone. "Says who?" I ask confused. "Says Yatagarasu's boyfriend…"

"His… wait, Fushimi?"

"Eh?" Yata asks. "What about the monkey?" He tries to take the phone away but I push him back. "Fushimi is with you?"

"He only allowed me one phone call before locking me up. Hey!" He starts shouting to someone. "I'm not done yet. Ugh. Fine… Kimiko-san? Come tell this stupid blues to let me go!" Then he slams the phone to hang up. I stare at the receiver before also hanging up. I turn to look at the boys. "Sounds like SCEPTER 4 found Sukuna. They're holding him now. I wonder why he chose us for his one phone call."

"Who else does he have," Yata asks mockingly but I thought it was a rather sad thought. I walk to pick up my phone from the table. "Woah! Miko, you're not actually going are you?"

"I have to."

"But we know the Yakuza are probably the ones who took his staff, especially if what you said about the Silver King is true."

"This isn't about finding his staff, Misaki. This is about getting Sukuna on our side."

"Like that will ever happen," Dewa chimes in as he emerges from the kitchen with a plate of food. He's right, but Sukuna still called us first. "We have to at least try," I say. Now I can't go alone so who is coming with me?" Chitose starts to stand and Dewa walks over to him. "Woah, where do you think you're going, gimpy?"

"I can walk just fine," he says annoyed. Dewa forces him to sit back down with a gentle push. "Yes, and the sling on your arm is very intimidating. Tch, just eat." Dewa passes his best friend the plate and Chitose gives me a look. "Misaki, why don't you come with me?"

"Really?" He looks surprised and I nod. "You didn't think I would leave you here with the whiskey, did you."

"Tch, let's just go."

Yata and I are quiet the duration of the walk to Scepter 4. At first, I think it may be because he is keeping an eye out for the Yakuza. "Rincon won't try anything, Misaki. If he wanted to, he would have come by now."

"Then why is he waiting?"

"I don't know…"

"And you were actually engaged to this guy?"

"Really."

"Damn…" I don't respond as we quietly walk beside each other. "Miko?" He says softly. "About yesterday… I'm… well you started it, but I was harsh. I mean, I'm usually harsh. You know that. Still, I was pissed because I had just had the pulp beat out of me and you were all, 'I told you so,'"

"Misaki…" His rambling stops and he looks over at me. "Apology accepted," I add and he turns pink then tries shrugging to hide his face. "Yea, whatever." Still, I can't help but smirk at the wild crow. I laugh and ruffle his chestnut hairs on his head to which he tries batting my hands away. "Hey, knock it off!" He steps off his board to adjust his shaggy hairs away from his face. I look up from the sight with a smile and my eyes fall across the street to the memorial gardens. He sees my gaze when he looks up and follows it. "What are you looking at."

"I'll be right back."

"Eh? Where are you going?"

"I'll stay withing shouting distance if I need you."

"Like that has helped before."

"Trust me, Misaki. I won't be alone in there. Just wait here." He reluctantly kicks his board from the ground and leans on the lamppost to wait as I hurridly cross the street and enter the memorial gardens. I hadn't been there for almost a year. I followed the familiar path, now grassy with cherry blossoms covering the trees. I hear the trickling of the koi pond, then finally see the plot I had come to visit so often in the past. On the tree beside it is Izumo, cigarette in hand, gazing up at the sky as if in deep thought. I take a deep breath before I approach him. "I should have known you would come here." He glances at me then to the plot before us. "How could you know?"

"Because this is where I came when I needed advice." I kneel in front of the headstone and brush away leaves to reveal "Tatara Totsuka". I carefully begin to mend the ground around it, pulling up weeds and brushing away dirt. "I think he would prefer that we visit his headstone to clear our heads or to think," I add.

"Yea," Izumo puffs out smoke. "He would accuse us of getting in touch with our emotional side." I laugh at this and look over my shoulder to Izumo but his eyes have returned to the sky as he puffs more smoke. "You're not supposed to smoke in here."

"So, first you keep secrets from me then tell me how to handle my habits?"

"Get bent, Izumo," I mumble and look back to the grass. "Ah, classy, Kiyomizu."

"Don't you DARE call me that!" I snap and our eyes meet. Then finally I understand why he is upset. He feels alone. I was the only person who knew HOMRA during the old days that still lived. We were each other's oldest friends. Now he was beginning to think he didn't know me at all… as if he had lost me too. "Izumo… I didn't mean to keep it a secret."

"Then why did you?"

"I'm not sure. It took me so long to give my heart to him because I was afraid it would be betraying Totsuka. I thought telling you all would be an insult to his memory. Secrets are a part of me, Izumo, they always have been. Totsuka was the only one who understood how sacred they are."

"Do you really think I don't have secrets, Kimiko?" I look back to him as he puts out his cigarette. "You don't know the start of them. But I always, always, tell you the ones that matter. I tell you because you deserve to know."

"I know. And you do deserve to know… I'm so sorry." We are quiet as we stare at Totsuka's grave. "How long," I hear Izumo ask. "Since December." I hear him inhale sharply. No doubt that upset him, knowing that we kept our relationship a secret for months without him knowing. "But that's it, Izumo, I promise."

"Good. And I won't tell the clan. If you felt the need to hide it then I know you have a good reason."

"After we end this with the Yakuza, I'll tell them. Rincon has a way of targeting the things people care about. The fewer people who know about this, the safer Chitose will be."

"Understandable." We are awkwardly quiet again until Izumo says, "Just tell him if he every breaks your heart, I'll kill him."

"Ha, I will." I look back and he is smirking. He looks around the gardens. "I wish Mikoto had be sappy enough to let us make a plot for him."

"Oh no. That's too mainstream for him."

"Ha. So I guess Totsuka will just have to share his little garden with Mikoto."

"I always felt as if they both were here. Every time I came, I felt their presence. Still do." He sets a hand on my shoulder as I kiss my finger then touch it to the headstone. And once again, just for a moment, the four of us are together.

 _ **This chapter gave me such nostalgia that I'm about to turn on Netflix and watch the first season of K all over again! Please REVIEW so I know I have readers!**_

 _ **Next chapter: We check back in with Rincon and Tatsuharu while Kimiko visits Sukuna at SCEPTER 4**_


	16. The Prisoner

**_Chapter 16: The Prisoner_**

 _Yakuza Territory..._

Tatsuharu had not budged from his seat in the dark library of the Kiyomizu mansion. He stared into the fireplace before him, filled with nothing but old ashes. The door opened and footsteps approached behind him. The blonde boy moved his eyes to the side towards the footsteps, but he knew who it was. "So," came Rincon's voice. "Have you had time to think?"

"Hai, sensei."

"And?" Rincon asked as he pulled open the curtains of the room to look outside. The light from outside shone on Tatsuharu's face. He was badly bruised, lip cut with stains from minor blood droplets on his shirt. He looked at Rincon with a blackened eye and said, "I should have been more thurough in my efforts to obtain, my sister. I failed you."

"And?"

"And you were..." Tatsuharu hesitated. Rincon gave him an aggitated side glance and said, "And I was right to..." he prompted him as if this was their routine. "And you were right to teach me a lesson."

"And have you learned it, Haru-san?" The blonde boy nodded. "Hai. I will not fail you again."

"I know you wont." He turned and looked at the boy in the chair. "Because we are going to do things my way, now. Your sister could be the most powerful weapon the Yakuza could have. If she figures that out then obtaining her will become harder. Find out her weak spots. Go to her. Tell her you really are in trouble. You should look more beleivable this time," he said motioning to the boy's attired which was a mess. "Convince her to take you back. Shelter you like a good big sister. Once she does, you can tell me everything you find out about this HOMRA and how we can get them out of the way."

"And SCEPTER 4?"

"SCEPTER 4 only get's in the way if the rules require it. I can see us easily avoiding them. HOMRA is the real problem." Rincon pulled a cigarette from the box on the desk and lit a match as Tatsuharu pushed himself from his seat. "Rincon. Why does this matter so much to you?"

"I don't have to remind you that the other factions of the Yakuza don't think you are strong enough to be their leader. The only thing that has kept you safe until now is me."

"I know that. And I am grateful. But even if I can obtain all this power. My father would sooner trust _you_ with it than I." Tatsuharu didn't see it, but a smiled curled onto the older man's face as he puffed out some smoke. "Don't worry, Tatsuharu. When all of this is over, you will have what you deserve. As will I." He approached the blonde and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Now then," he blew smoke into Tatsuharu's face. "You have a family reunion to get to with your sister." The blonde stepped towards the door but stopped when Rincon grabbed him by the chin. "Hmm," the dark haired man said. "Put some ice on that eye. I think I went a little too hard this time." Tatsuharu yanked his head away and said in a nasty tone, "but I deserved it, right?"

"Of course," Rincon said darkly with a smirk before the other boy pushed through the doors and stormed up the hall.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Misaki and I came to a halt outside SCEPTER 4. I had left Kusanagi to have some private time in the cemetery after our talk. It may have been an uncomfortable confrontation, but it was a relief to have done it. Now came another unpleasant task, however. Somehow we had to validate the fact that we may be bailing out an old enemy. "What if it's a trick?" Misaki asked. "How can it be a trick?" I replied. "After all, he is under lock and key."

"I don't know... this just feels weird."

"It feels weird because it is wierd. Still, he called us so let's go see what he wants, Yata."

"Tch, fine." He kicked his skateboard into his hand as I lead the way through the obnoxious SCEPTER 4 gates. The security checkpoint on the other side was extensively annoying. Domyoji, the short redhead at the entrance kept making Yata go back and forth through the metal detector. Most likely, it was just to annoy him. "Domyoji," I grunted. "We are in a hurry."

"Is that so?" He said sarcastically. "Fine. The board stays here, though."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Yata screamed as he gripped the board tighter. I watched the two bicker about whether the board could classify as a weapon or not for what felt like ages. I was just starting to get a headache when Fushimi's voice was heard. "They are guests of mine, Domyoji. The board is clean."

"But Mr. Fushimi! Regulations say..."

"The board... is clean." He repeated with a cold tone that made me smirk a bit. "Yes sir." Domyoji nodded Yata forward and the vanguard grabbed the board with a "hmph." We immediately followed Fushimi up the halls. "A 'thank you' will suffice, Misaki." He said in his usual, unamused tone. "Thank you?!" Yata said surprised. "You're welcome," Fushimi replied with a grin. "Wha?" Before Yata could turn any more red, I interrupted. "Where did you find Sukuna, Fushimi?"

"It wasn't hard. He was trying to break into the evidence locker."

"Evidence locker?"

"Yea. He thought we were the ones who had stolen his staff."

"Isn't that locker on the second floor?"

"Yes, why?"

"So he managed to get into the building?" Fushimi sighed. "We are investigating the breech in our security." Yata just laughed. "Sounds like you blues have just lost your touch." Fushimi didn't respond so Yata continued. "I mean, I understand. The slates being gone certainly changes things." Yata winked and I shook my head at him to stop talking. For one, I didn't even know if what Shiro said was true, that the slates survived. I also didn't know if he wanted the blues knowing he was still alive. Fushimi already knew too much. He knew my powers were back, he knew about my connection to the Yakuza and he knew about my relationship with Chitose. I didn't need him knowing anything else, at least for now.

He lead us the rest of the way in silence. We arrived into the cellblock where we heard shouts and grunts coming from down the hall. It sounded like Sukuna. Fushimi just sighed. "I keep telling the little brat to stop wasting his energy. He still thinks he can somehow conjure his powers again and break down the door."

"Can I talk to him in private, Saruhiko?" I asked. Fushimi looked at me curiously but nodded as he unlocked the door. "I'll be out here waiting." The door opened and I looked over my shoulder to Misaki. "You two play nice," I said with a wink then entered.

Sukuna was leaning against his cell wall and panting heavily. "About time you got here!" He shouted when he saw me. I quickly examined him from head to toe. "You're wasting your energy. SCEPTER 4's cells can hold kings. You are hardly a match for it."

"Are you going to tell them to let me out, or what?" He squealed in his shrill voice. I sat on the cot across from him and took a moment before asking, "Why did you call me?"

"Huh?"

"They gave you one phone call and you called me."

"Yea..."

"And you had been calling the bar when I went missing."

"I saw you get kidnapped. I was wondering if those stupid HOMRA's had found you."

"And now you are trying to bust out of here as if you have your powers even though you know the slates are gone."

"They may not be all gone! Like I said, I got my aura to appear that one time with my staff."

"So you think your powers are all back now?" Sukuna didn't repond to this. He looked away so he wouldn't look me in the eye. "Sukuna," I lowered my voice. "You know something."

"Yea. I know something. And if you convince them to let me out, I'll tell you what it is I know." He smirked. Clearly he thought he had the upper hand. To his surprise, however, his hopes came crashing to bits as I said, "I may know something too." His face dropped, realizing he had lost his leverage and he uncrossed his arms. "You... you what?" I nodded and said, "How did you know the slates are still functioning? That they still have some power?" Sukuna looked away as he contemplated if I was bluffing or not. I sighed and stood. He looked nervous as I approached him and grabbed his wrist. _Scared. Angry. Uncertain._ "I can feel it, Sukuna. You are alone. You're lost without your king or clan. You're afraid because for the first time you have power you don't know what to do with. You feel like you have no control over yourself. You're actually afraid of your power." The boy yanked his wrist away just as I was starting to ache from his mixed emotions. "I knew it!" He shouted. "I knew your powers were back."

"Clearly. The question is how did you know?"

"I told you already. I saw you. I had my suspicions when I would pass you on the street and you refused to touch people. You would looks so stupid sometimes. You were a total clutz whenever you avoided bumping into someone," he chortled but I just rolled my eyes. "Get to the point, kid."

"You weren't the only one I was watching. I had been keeping an eye on other clans too. I thought if anyone would know about the slate's power it would be the Black Dog because he was so close to the old guy-"

"The Silver King."

"Yea whatever. Old Guy, silver king, same person. Anyway I followed him back to the school one night and saw the silver clan through his window."

"You watch people through their windows?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Sukuna just rolled his eyes. "Focus, HOMRA. Anyway, that's when I saw him. The Silver King... he's alive. And if he is alive, then the slates must still have power."

"And that's when you tried to produce your aura."

"Yep! That same night I tried and worked. Only with my staff though..."

"And that's why you were so upset when it went missing."

"When it was taken!" He shrieked defensively and straightened himself. I paced in front of him. "Sukuna, where did you practice wielding your aura."

"In an alley."

"Kinda public don't you think?"

"Well I don't exactly have a h-" He stopped himself before admitting it but I could tell what the small boy was going to say. He was homeless. No wonder his staff meant so much to him. Not only was it his power. It was all he had. "The Yakuza has links all over the city, Sukuna. They probably saw you use your aura."

"You think they took it?" I nodded and Sukuna didn't look please. "Hey," I nudged him. "Look on the bright side. At least we know where it is."

"The bright side?" He looked genuinely confused. "Yea... haven't you heard that expression before?"

"No."

"Damn," I sighed. "You really need to read or watch something that has a happy plot."

"Whatever. Are you going to tell the blues to let me out?"

"No."

"WHAT!?"

"Sukuna, I know you were just looking for your staff. I know you don't want anyone knowing you have nowhere else to go. I know this cell is probably more of a home than you have had in months. What I don't know, is why you are trusting me."

"Because..." He looked down. "Because you know what it's like..."

"What what is like?"

"... to have nothing. To lose everything." His voice changed to a low mumble and his face softened For the first time I was actually looking at the Sukuna that had been burried so far behind the ego-maniac Jungle captain. I sighed, "Sukuna... I'll tell them to go easy on you. They may let you off the hook. And... I'm going to get your staff back. You and me though, we have to work together on this. All the clans need to work together. If the Yakuza thinks they can just waltz in here and takeover all our territory's they have another thing coming." This make Sukuna perk up. "Yea!" He said as he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. I just shook my head. "For now, try to get some sleep. You look bushed. I'll tell Fushimi to get you some food."

"It better be good,"

"and YOU better be grateful for it. Got it?" He didn't nod, just made a face, but it sufficed. "I'll let you know what I find." I say as I walk to the door. "Thanks..." He mumbles as I exit. Clearly it was a word he wasn't used to saying.

Outside the cell, Yata and Fushimi had been standing quietly. "Did you ever apologize for abandoning her?" Fushimi asked. Yata gave him a cold stare. "Yes." He looked down at his shoes and crossed his arms. He was tempted to say something more. He wanted to thank Fushimi for his help at the Dezaki mansion when they were escaping from the Yakuza. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

I emerged from the cell and they both looked at me. "Well?" I just sighed. "He may have known more about this whole ordeal a week ago than we know now. That is one sharp kid."

"He's insane," Fushimi said bluntly. "Still bitter that you almost lost a fight to him?" I asked with a smirk and looked to Yata, expecting him to chime in. I was surprised when he didn't. Proud though, for maybe it meant he was maturing... finally. I think to myself over what I said to Sukuna, that the clans had to work together. "Fushimi," I said, "I need to see Reisi."

"Why?"

"... Because the Silver King is alive... as are the slates."


	17. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Awashima had her eyes narrowed and arms crossed as she tried to understand what I was saying. We were standing in Munakata's office, dead silent, as he pondered over what I had said. "So Weisman is there now? At the school?"

"Yes, Reisi."

"And he confirmed that the slates are still in tact."

"That's what she said isn't it?" Yata chimed in only for Fushimi to mumble, "He wasn't talking to you, Misaki..." We all exchanged irritated glances before I looked back to the captain of the blues. "Reisi. Anna's dreams, my gift, Sukuna's powers... they all are proof. Not to mention the Silver king being alive still."

"There remains only one question," he said matter-of-factly as he looked up from his papers. "Why you?"

"Me?"

"All of you. It makes sense for Anna's abilities to reappear, being a king. What doesn't make sense is why the slates have favored you and that insolent child Sukuna Gojou."

"Instead of you you mean? heh." Misaki chuckled in amusement.

"Hush, Yata-san," I said abruptly then look back to Munakata. "That I can't tell you. Has anyone in your clan exhibited signs that the aura may be returning?" Munakata solemnly shook his head, eyes still showing that he was still thinking. "No. So now we have two mysteries to solve."

"Two?"

"Yes. Why the slates have chosen you. And how the Yakuza know about it."

"And we better find out before the Yakuza form their weapons of mass destruction which are dependent on the slates," Awashima said. "If what Kimiko says is true, they already have a staff and sword from the green clan and white clan."

"And they almost got Miko. Our own clansmen being used against us," Yata grumbled. Suddenly a thought came to me. "Our own _power_ being used against us..." Everyone looked at me for more of an explanation. "A weapon from each clan... but they haven't attacked SCEPTER 4 yet because, as you say, nobody has shown signs of having their powers back. Once they get something that wields a blue aura then they won't have anyone stopping them from taking over this city. Against our own powers, we are defenseless."

"Then it's a good thing you got away when you did, Kimiko," Riesi comments. "Otherwise they would be that much closer to full power." Hearing this, Fushimi mumbled to himself. I knew why. "I didn't get away, Munakata. Fushimi, Yata and Chitose saved me. Without them... I wouldn't be here."

"I see. Then let me thank you both as well as Chitose-san for you actions," Munakata said. "For now though, you should get back to your territory where you will be safest. I will insure the green clansman stays safely here."

"Arigato, Munakata." I turned to the door and Fushimi stood up straight. "I'll walk you to the territory line."

"I can protect her, Monkey," Yata insisted and after they exchanged a stare for a while, Fushimi backed down. Without another word, the crow and I headed home.

* * *

 _Later that night at HOMRA..._

I lay in bed awake, unable to sleep. Chitose was beside me, sleeping soundly. Kusanagi helped me sneak him up there, knowing I wanted to make sure he would be alright and that we would want to be close to each other. I looked over at him, his eyes closed and fast asleep. It wasn't lost on me that this was the first time I shared this room or bed with anyone besides Totsuka. In a way, I think that realization and the avoidance of it is what caused me to always insist on sleeping at Yo's place. Still, there was no other option tonight. I refused to let him stay alone at his apartment with a wounded shoulder. I wasn't allowed to leave HOMRA. This was the best way. Dewa had argued a long time, insisting his best friend could stay with him, but Kusanagi shut down the argument by saying he needed to stay close to Anna in case his aura was affected by the shot or some bullshit like that. I huffed out a snicker thinking of the bizarre excuse and was still amused that Dewa fell for it. Chitose breathed steadily beside me. His arm still tied tightly in the sling. I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling, what I could make out of it in the dark. I thought of Totsuka and what he would say if he was here.

 _Stop thinking about it._

How can't I? I'm betraying you.

 _Kimiko, I'm happy you don't have to spend nights alone again. A room is just a room._

Thank you Tatara.

 _Brown Eyes..._

King? Is that you?

 _Yea, kiddo, I'm here._

I heard you the other night too. Clear as day. Is it because the slates are alive again?

 _I'm a figment of your imagination. If you don't know the answer, how do you expect me to?_

Don't be so cross, Mikoto-san.

 _Brown Eyes... you and Yo aren't alone right now._

The thought came to mind as I heard a creak in the room. I moved to sit up just as a hand came from the darkness and covered my mouth. I grabbed the wrist as my heart began to race. The emotions were mixed. _Desperate. Frustrated. Tired. Emotionally Exhausted.._. Tatsuharu. At first, I panicked. After all, he had orchestrated my abduction involving the hospital. He had promised to hand me over to Rincon. Still, the emotions I felt now were different. It was as if I could almost feel the real Tatsu, hiding behind layers of Haru that had been placed there by Rincon's cruelty. The distracting thoughts caused me to stop struggling and Tatsuharu pulled me swiftly out of the bed, still keeping me silenced, and into the hall. Clearly he thought he had the upper hand as he dragged me into the dark corridor, but as soon as he shut the bedroom door behind him, I grabbed his wrist and pried the hand from my face, twisting it and spinning on my heel, until his arm was locked behind his back. A stiffled, "Ah!" escaped him as I shoved him face first against the hallway wall. "How the hell did you get in?" I harshly whisper.

"Lavina, Please."

"How dare you beg or mercy from me after what you did. How dare you call me that name on HOMRA turf. Now how did you get in."

"I picked the lock out front."

"Hmph, you always were into tinkering with things. Now what are you doing here?"

"I need help."

"Like you needed help at the hospital? You needed me to save you from all those evil factions wanting you dead?"

"Lav.. Kimiko, that was true!" He tried pushing himself from the wall but I shoved him back, only I noticed my strength was fading. Usually, when I hold onto someone's skin long enough, it allows me to absorb their energy or strength. Unless... unless they didn't have any. My eyes began to adjust to the dark and I was able to make out some of Tatsuharu's face. He looked broken and weak. I used a free hand to reach towards the hallway lightswitch. As I flick it up, we both squinted from the light. When I opened my eyes again, the sight shocked me. His face was bruised. bloodied. scarred. His clothing was tattered and torn. "Tatsu..." I whispered and loosened my grip. He pushed slightly away from the wall and turned to face me. "Who did this to you..."

"I... I deserved it. I failed him. I swore I wouldn't fail him." He looked at me with his dark brown eyes and my heart slightly broke. All I saw when I looked at those eyes... was my mother. I remembered the day she died. She had gotten ill so suddenly. I sat in the hospital room every day, rather than attending school, so I could be with her. In her final day, she looked me in the eye and said, "There are terrible people in this world, Lavina. People who will want to exploit you. People who will want to use you. They will try to tear you away from the people who you care the most for. Promise me, that you'll never let them take you from the people you love."

Now, I stood before my little brother, someone I had loved and who made it so hard to leave home all those years ago. The one I abandoned so he had no other choice but to turn to Rincon and become the Yakuza heir he was forced to be today. Perhaps... I could undo some of the damage I had caused. "What do you need, Tatsu?"

"A home, Kimiko. Please... let me stay. If I go back... Rincon will kill me."

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **Will Kimiko let her younger half brother stay with HOMRA.**

 **Will the Yakuza target the blues?**

 **How did they find out about the slates?**

 **Are Yata and Fushimi ever going to get togehter... oh wait, wrong plotline ;)**


	18. Leverage

**Chapter 18: Leverage**

"Is this really necessary?" Tatsuharu asked from his seat in the bar. I was standing behind the counter, bagging some ice, when I looked over my shoulder at him. I had insisted he keep his hands in the air to avoid any tricks. "Yes," I muttered then looked back to the bag of ice. He sighed and shook out his hands over his head. "All the blood is rushing out of my fingers."

"Keep your voice down. Misaki's room is off the lounge and trust me, you don't want him to know you are here." I walked up to him, his eyes watching me carefully, and lifted the bag of ice to his eye. "Hold this. But keep your free hand where I can see it." He nodded and took the bag, keeping it pressed against his face. I took one step back and let out a deep breath before asking, "Rincon did this to you. Didn't he?" He didn't answer, but his eyes glanced away for a moment. "Tatsu…"

"Yes. He did."

"Why?"

"Because of you. Because I promised I wouldn't fail him and I did. Because you got away."

"Oh… And this is normal behavior for Rincon?"

"Oh yea. But trust me. Taking a beating from him is worth the safety he provides me from the other factions. They really do hate me, Lavina. They want me dead so another heir can take over."

"And what does your father say about this?"

"I don't think he knows about Rincon treating me like this, but I don't think he would care. He honestly favors Rin more than me." I let a grunt escape me. "That vile man. I'll never understand what Mom saw in him." Tatsuharu removes the ice and sits up, but my warning look causes him to stay seated. "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, sis. Please help me." I rest my hand on his dirty blonde hair and brush it from his face to look him in the eye. I let my fingers touch his skin and I can feel the genuine emotions of humility. "I want so much to trust you, brother. But I can't get that other version of you out of my head. The one who manipulated. The one who was willing to make me into a weapon."

"A weapon?" He looks up at me surprised. "You know then?"

"What? Of your plans to use the clan's powers against them so you could manipulate what little energy remains in the slates. Rule the city? Of course I know."

"It was Rincon's idea. He has studied the slates for years. He is the one who forced me to behave the way I did."

"Nobody can force someone to be cruel, Tatsu. Not without at least a little bit of consent."

"I know what I did was wrong, but you can't send me back home."

"You don't have to go home, Tatsuharu…" His eyes widened with hope. "Really?!"

"But you can't stay here." I gave him a serious look, causing his face to drop. He stood from his chair and took a step towards me to hand back the ice. The moment he did so, however, both Kusanagi and Chitose burst down the steps and attacked Tatsuharu. Grabbing either of his arms and pulling him away from me. "It's the kid from the hospital!" Izumo shouted.

"He's one of them," Chitose groaned. "I remember him. Thought you could steal her away again, huh?" Tatsuharu struggles to pull free and I blink a couple of times, as this all happened very quickly. "Woah, cool the jets! He's safe." Izumo and Chitose gave me concerned looks. "He ran away. Ran away and came to HOMRA just like I did. The question is how did you two know he was here."

"I woke up and you weren't in bed," Chitose said. I instantly wished he hadn't said that, suggesting we were in a relationship with someone I didn't trust present. "And Anna pictured a dark presence in the bar," Izumo added. "Oh," I nodded. "Well don't worry. The dark presence was just leaving."

"Agreed," Izumo said with a smirk as he yanked Tatsu to the door. "You'll regret this, Lavina!" Tatsuharu shouts as he is thrown out. "You should have trusted me!"

Chitose rests a protective hand on my shoulder as he scowls at Tatsu. Once Kusanagi is satisfied that the young Yakuza heir is properly gone, he comes back inside. With a sigh I walk out of Chitose's grasp to the bar. "Did he hurt you?" He asks. "No," I say over my shoulder as I begin to clean the mess I made assembling the ice pack. "He's my brother. Of course he didn't hurt me."

"Really? Because he certainly had no problem hurting you at the hospital."

"Or kidnapping you for that matter," Kusanagi added as he reclined on the sofa. I rub the temple of my head and give an exhausted sigh. Suddenly I feel warmth. Chitose has come up behind me and rested his hand on mine from behind. I smiled as it reminded me of the night I found him drunk in the bar. I turned and looked up at him. "I promise he didn't hurt me." I could tell from his face that he wasn't as sure, but he nodded. He took a seat beside me at the bar and I caught Izumo watching us carefully, like an overbearing parent. "Tatsu is just torn. He's caught between two versions of himself."

"He's acting."

"No Izumo, I felt it. He really does want to be free from this burden but at the same time he feels an obligation to prove himself. I think... I think he believes he deserves nothing more than what he gets. And clearly he doesn't get much."

"Are you sure?"

"How could I be wrong? I felt his emotions... unless... unless my powers are off." I rested my head in my hands and tried to concentrate on what exactly I felt with our skin touched. Suddenly I hear "Brown Eyes" whispered to me. "King," I say aloud and look up.

"What about her," Kusanagi said as he narrowed his eyes in concern. I shook my head. "No... Mikoto, not Anna. I just heard him." I look at them both and notice both of them staring at each other. "You both think I'm crazy. You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"Kimiko... you've been through a lot of loss-"

"Don't, Izumo. Don't play psycologist with me. I swear I heard him."

"And I used to catch you having conversations with Totsuka. Sometimes to process greif..."

"Izumo! I caught you sitting in Mikoto-san's room as if you expected him to come walking in the door. Don't talk to me about weird coping strategies."

"Woah now," Chitose said as he lifted his hands. "Let's all take a breath. Kimiko, are you sure you weren't imagining."

"It's not the first time, Yo. I've been hearing his voice ever since..." I stopped and thought as I realized the coincidence. "Ever since I got my powers back." I looked at them and we all stayed quiet until I hear Kusanagi speak to Chitose. "You two should go to the Silver King tomorrow. Make sure everything is alright with her aura." Chitose and I nodded. We looked to one another then I saw Kusanagi take his phone out of his pocket. "Who are you calling, Izumo."

"Go to bed." Rather than trying to argue furthur, Chitose wrapped his arm around me and walked me back upstairs.

* * *

 _The other side of the city..._

A phone was ringing on the counter of the lavish kitchen. It's owner grumbled a curse under her breath as she emerged from the bedroom, wrapping a bathroom around her, and answered the call with a, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Seri," Came Izumo's voice. "Do you mean you've grown tired of my voice?"

"I've grown tired in general. It's 2:30 in the morning."

"Fine. Then you'll be up early for work. Listen, beautiful, I have news."

"What?"

"I think the slates may be gaining power faster than we thought."

"Oh? Why is that?" She asked as she sat at her kitchen table and looked out the apartment window to the city lights. "Because," Kusanagi said, "Kimiko said she can hear Mikoto Suoh's voice... clearly."

"What?"

"Seri. We have to get back whatever the Yakuza stole before they have power again. And you need to find the connection between the the people who have their powers back opposed to those of us who don't."

"I've been thinking about that. Frustration maybe? Sukuna and The Black Dog are certainly fighters."

"No. If it was that then Yata would have gotten his powers way before Kimiko."

"Don't worry. I'll find the answer."

"And fast."

"I know. I know. Goodnight."

"Ah, Seri?"

"What?" She listened to him pause before he said, "I bet you look lovely tonight."

"Goodnight, Izumo."

* * *

 _Yakuza Territory..._

A sword and staff sat before Rincon on the desk. He leaned back in his chair and examined them. With a deep breath, he stood, lifting the sword in his hand. "If the Black Dog was able to make this work... then why can't I?" He sounded frustrated as he whipped the sword through the air. The swordsmanship was elegant and practiced, but no aura appeared, but for a flicker when his frustration grew. The door opened and a butler stepped in. "Dezaki-san. Kiyomizu Tatsuharu is back." Rincon looked at the clock then tossed the sword on the desk. "Fine. Get rid of these things first. Don't want him tattling to daddy that I've been playing with the toys, do we?" The butler nodded and shuffled to the desk. Lifting the sword and staff and putting them in the closet.

A moment after the butler departed, Tatsuharu appeared in the doorway. "Ah, Haru. Come in."

"I hope I didn't wake you. I knew if I went home, my father would find out that I'd been out past curfew and he would be upset."

"My home is your home, Haru," Rincon said with a smile that was comforting and vicious at the same time."And I wasn't sleeping." He motions for the comfortable armchair beside the window and Tatsuharu falls into it with a huff. "I failed you again."

"I doubt that," Rincon said as he sat on the edge of his desk. "No, Rin, I did."

"So you're saying you went all the say to HOMRA and turned around?"

"Well... no. I went it and spoke with Lavina."

"Good. And did you learn anything? What is their plan?"

"They don't seem to have one."

"Idiots. What about us. Are they onto our plan?"

"I.. I think so."

"Then we have to work faster. What weaknesses does Lavina have, other than you?"

"Me?"

"Of course. There has to be someone in her life she doesn't want to see dead other than you. Because I can't afford to kill you." He grinned but Tatsuharu didn't seem amused as he sat quietly. "Lighten up simple, Tatsu. I was kidding."

"Well... she doesn't have anyone... at least..."

"At least what?"

"Well there were two men that came to toss me out. Neither of them seemed her type though."

"Who were they?"

"The same two guys we saw at the hospital."

"And do you think we could... work in a little deal with Lavina in exchange for their safety?" Tatsuharu didn't respond. His sister had just tried to offer him help and security, despite her reservations, and now he was repaying her by putting her clan at risk. The thought swam around in his head until his thinking changed gears. No, he thought, he must think the way Rincon would. Soft, simple Tatsu died years ago. Now that was only Haru. He had to be Haru. "The one I got into a spat with at the hospital. The one who stole your car and got shot when they stole Lav back..."

"You think she has a soft spot for him?"

"He mentioned something about them sharing a room... I'm sure they are more than just bunkmates."

"Very good, Haru. What's his name?"

"Chitose... she called him Chitose."

* * *

 **Wuh oh. Chitose better watch out! Stay tuned for more.**


	19. Identity and Crisis

**Chapter 19: Identity and Crisis**

I pulled denim jacket on carefully and stepped towards the HOMRA door. Chitose tapped the rim of his glass as he sat at the bar. "Are you sure about this, Shorty?" He said softly.

"Yea. It's still a little cool this early in the day, but it's just a light jacket."

"I don't mean the jacket. I mean this," He lifted a note from the bar where Izumo had jotted down the message, "Miko-chan. Black dog called. Says to come when you can."

"It sounds important," I said with a shrug. Chitose just set it down and huffed which made me grin. "I know you don't like the thought of me going outside, but if they were going to take me again they would have done it by now. They're... waiting on something."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. They know I won't cooperate willingly. Maybe they are devising a plan to make sure I comply."

"As if you would ever leave HOMRA to go back to those dweebs."

"Dweebs?" I smirked at him and adjusted my jacket collar then walked up to him. "Classy vocabulary, Yo."

"Ok, assholes then."

"Mhmm," I said with a nod then leaned on the bar. "I know you want to come with me but it would look too suspicious. Misaki is my normal patrol partner. It draws less attention."

"I've patrolled with you before. The last time you patrolled with _him_ you were taken!"

"Yo," I whispered and looked over his shoulder as Misaki walked in, hearing the last thing said and standing with a dull look. "Yata-san. Ready to go."

"Yata," Chitose started as he turned in his seat, "I didn't mean-"

"It's obvious what you meant, Chitose." He glared at him then nodded to me. "Fine. Go with her then."

"No," I said and shook my head. "You're still healing." This brought a groan from Chitose. I looked over to Misaki who was clutching his skateboard. He huffed towards the door and said, "If you're so concerned then maybe you should follow us like a parent." He then shoved the door open and stepped outside. I glanced back to Chitose who was slouching in his seat, but looked tense. If he clutched his drink any more it would have shattered. I make sure nobody is looking before setting my hand on his. "You know... when I was upset, Totsuka would slip his hand into mine. He knew I would be able to feel his peaceful emotions. I'm sorry I can't do the same for you."

"You're doing it now... in a way," He said as he sat up and looked at me. He pecked my cheek then nodded for the door. "Stay safe."

"We will." I picked up my phone from the counter and hurried out.

* * *

We almost were to the school when Misaki stopped steaming. "He didn't mean anything by it, Misaki.'

"Didn't he? He doesn't think I'm strong enough to take care of you."

"You're plenty strong."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is something." He still refused to answer. In an impatient stomp, I slammed my foot on the back of his board and the wild crow tumbled forward to the pavement. He casually rolled and stood. "Enough Yatagarsu!"

"Miko, what the hell?"

"Ever since New Years you've been in a fog. Lately it has gotten worse. Now what is wrong with you."

"People change, Kimiko. You of all people should understand that."

"This is more than a change. You're pouting about something."

"Leave me alone!" He managed to kick the board out from under my foot and get atop it again. He pushed off to the school gates and I frowned. Something was bothering him."

I hurried after him through the gates, checking over my shoulder to make sure nobody saw us. I didn't see anyone and yet I felt we were being followed.

"Red clansman," I heard and turned to see Kuroh Yatogami standing before us. "You got my note then."

"I did."

"Good." He looked to Misaki who skated up to us. "And you brought the walking tantrum. How nice."

"Eh!?" Yata burst in shock. "You want to see a tantrum? I'll show you one. We will see how strong you are without your fancy sword and aura."

"Don't tempt me, HOMRA," He said coolly then looked back to me. "The Silver King wants to-"

"Chicken..." We both heard Misaki mumble. Kuroh turned to face Yata but I grabbed his arm and said, "Don't. He's just in a mood."

"Red clansman," Kuroh said as he pulled his arm away from my grip. "I will not fight you. It would not be fair. I have an advantage."

"Oh yea. Like what?" Misaki hissed. His challenging words made Kuroh scowl. The Black Dog reached his hand forward and what I saw made my jaw drop. His aura emerged and seemed to grab Yata by the collar. The silver flash pulled the short boy towards the tall man and Yata let out a shocked yelp. The two came nose-to-nose and Kuro whispered, "Like this," then let Yata go. Kuroh had just wielded his aura without the help of his sword, and with ease. He let go of Misaki who stumbled back and looked at me. It now became clear why Shiro had asked us to come.

* * *

Inside the dorm room, the evidence was confirmed by the Silver King. I still wasn't used to his German accent that would emerge every now and then. His still looked like Yashiro Isana, but acted so different. Neko couldn't seem to sit still as she bounced around the room, making Yata very uncomforatble. I smirked as his face turned pink each time the strain neared him. "Kimiko," I heard the Silver King say. "We got a call from Awashima Seri early this morning. She had been up all night trying to think through the connection of those who could wield the power."

"And did she find it?"

"She found that those with the power depended on the slates for something. I am alive because I depend on the slates for my life. Anna is a strain so she depends on them as well. I knew Kuroh had learned to depend on the slates because for so long, he was one of the few who swore to protect them with his life. It's his purpose. So we decided to have him try to use his aura. After a few tries it worked. With a little practice, it was back to it's full potential."

"And I depend on them because of Totsuka and Mikoto. Before Damocles Down, Anna helped me see them again. I guess deep inside, I always clung to that hope that I could use the gift again to see them both. Well," I said with a sigh as I tried to process it all. "It explains why the blues don't have their aura showing. They were trained to depend on themselves and the rules. Their aura is seen more as an asset than something that's part of you."

"What about Homra?" Yata interjected. "Our power is everything!"

"No it's not, Misaki. You know it. Our power is something most of you boys just used as a gift."

"We depend on the power of the slates for our identity."

"No, Yata. Your identity... depended on the power." I see the hurt on his face and reach for him but stop myself. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm proud of my clan. But... we have each other. We don't need to slates to be HOMRA." He looks at the floor and I begin to understand why he was so troubled. He was having an identity crisis. Ever since the slates were destroyed, he has realized that he used that power to make an image for himself. Without them, he was exposed for who he truly was. I only wished he could see the Misaki I saw. I looked back to Izumo. "So are the slates back to full power?"

"No... I think this time, things may be the other way around," Shiro said. "Before, they gave us power. Now... it's our turn to restore their power."

"By getting the rest of the clans to try using their auras. To find out what it is they depended on the slates for?"

"That's right."

"And the Yakuza? They have Sukuna's staff and your sword, Kuroh."

"I know," Kuroh said angrily then calmed down. "Now we know the power came from us, not them. They won't be able to use them as weapons."

"But they want Miko-chan," Yata added. "She is a weapon if they get their hands on her."

"They won't. I would never go near them willingly." Just as I said that, my phone rang. "It's Chitose," I said as I read the caller ID and answered. "Mushi Mushi."

"If you think I'm worrying about you," came his voice, "I'm not. I'm totally fine."

"Mhmm," I said with a smirk. "And you're calling because..."

"... because it's starting to rain and you haven't come out of the damn building yet."

"What! You followed us?"

"I had to make sure you were safe."

"Yo-"

"I'm waiting outside the school gates."

"Oh brother," I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Why don't you just come inside. We are in the main dormitory building."

Before he had a chance to answer, I heard a screeching of wheels followed by Chitose shouting, "Woah!"

"What was that?"

"Some dumbass just pulled up the street and almost ran me down. Now he's blocking-"

"Blocking what?" I heard distant car doors open and Chitose growled, "shit…" Suddenly there was a clatter and distant noise. Chitose must have dropped the phone on the pavement. I heard grunting and Chitose wails out in pain. "Chitose?! Yo?! Yo?!"

"No!" He shouted. "Don't you dare-" but his voice was so distant and soon a louder voice spoke clearly into the phone. "Lavina-chan?"

"Rincon…" I could still hear grunting and shouting in the background as Rincon spoke through the phone. "So, Lavina. This is the new suitor? I'll give you the rugged good looks. And he certainly fights well for someone with a clipped wing."

"Don't touch him! He has nothing you want!"

"Oh, sweet heart… I think he does." He pulled the phone away and barked, "Hurry up will you, before someone sees?" I heard Chitose shouting. "Kimiko! Don't do anything he says! I'll get out of this! Don't listen to-" but his voice became muffled and the scrambling sounds lessen as I heard a car door slam. "Chitose! Chitose! Leave him alone, bastard!" Rincon's voice returned to full volume as he spoke in the phone. "Go back to your beloved bar, Kiyomizu. I'll send you instructions on when and where to get him back."

"In exchange for what?"

"Oh, my dear, you know the answer to that…" The phone clicked off and I sat there frozen.


	20. Less Helpless

**_Less Helpless_**

 _Over a year earlier..._

I heard Yata scream, "The hell we do!" as he kicked the door to HOMRA open, practically ramming me on his way out. He bounded down the front steps, slammed on his board and rolled up the street. I heard a sigh coming from the bar as I entered the pub. It was Izumo, rubbing his temples and saying, "That idiot."

"What did he do now?" I grumbled solemnly, as I had been sulking the majority of the week.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Izumo asked without answering my question.

"No." I sat in a huff on the couch beside Anna who was quiet. "I couldn't find the bastard."

"Miko-chan." Izumo just shook his head. "You were supposed to be walking to clear your head, not look for Totsuka's killer. We have others working on that."

I just chuckled impatiently. "You said the same thing when I asked how we planned to break Mikoto out of SCEPTER 4. I'm getting damn tired of hearing it. Working on it means getting shit done and all I see you doing is polishing some wine glasses."

"Enough!" It was the first time he had raised his voice at me since Totsuka's murder. Our eyes met with stern looks but his softened first. "Sorry. But without Mikoto around to keep you in shape, I guess it's my job."

"No," I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just..." I shut my eyes tightly and felt Anna take my hand. "Totsuka was my foundation, you know. For three years, if he was in trouble I helped him and vice versa." I looked up at him and made my tone more purpose filled. "That's what we do. What we did. Now his memory is in danger because HOMRA may never find the lunatic who killed him and your sending me on walks. I can't just sit around this bar, Izumo. It's.. too hard." My eyes wandered to the coffee table in front of me and I noticed some marbles all centered on the school island. "What's..." Then I realized. They must have located where Totsuka's killer was hiding. "Izumo. Where was Misaki going when I came in?"

"Kimiko."

His warning tone confirmed it for me. I jumped to my feet and started for the door.

"Miko, stop. I'm sure he will get Rikio on the way. He doesn't need help."

"I don't care. One or more of our boys is going to try catching this murderer so I'm going to be there to help."

"You're still going through the stages of grief, Kimiko. First you wallowed and now you're getting aggressive"

"Oh shut it. Stop trying to be a psychiatrist."

"My point exactly," He grumbled.

"I'll be fine."

"You're right. Once you're all the way through the grieving process you will be. But you can't give into it. Now I didn't want Yata going after this guy right now. We needed a plan, but he didn't listen and stormed off. Don't _you_ make this harder for me too."

My hand slipped from the door and I stood there in thought. I took a breath, knowing he was right, but I had to do something. In that moment, I made a promise to myself that no matter what... I would never be stuck in this situation again. I would never lose someone I cared about... and be incapable of doing anything about it.

* * *

 _Present..._

Misaki and I hadn't wasted any more time with Yashiro. He must have known what happened, because the moment I hung up the phone, he told me to hurry back to HOMRA. He would call later. Yata and I sprinted up the Shizume streets. Well, I ran and he skated. He kept kicking the ground and cursing at himself. "C'mon. C'mon work damn power. Work."

"Give yourself a break, Yata."

"No! You heard what they said. It takes someone who depends on the slates to use their aura. You can tell me all you want that I'm too prideful for dependence like that but it isn't true." He continued to kick and I just rolled my eyes and kept sprinting.

We made it to the bar and I shoved through the door, causing everyone inside to jump to their feet as if expecting trouble. Izumo was at the counter mixing drinks for a couple of men. It was business hours and since HOMRA had lost the power of the slates, patrons were more comfortable coming in for drinks. The clan members in the room were Dewa, Rikio and Anna. I panted heavily and the patrons at the bar whispered to each other about my abrupt entrance. Yata rushed in the door behind me and spotted the two men. He balled his fist and said, "We're closed." They just looked to each other in confusion then glanced back to Misaki as he shouted. "Scram!" The gentlemen jumped from the barstools and hurried out without eye contact.

Izumo slammed down the mixer and stared at us. "What the hell happened?"

"Yo…" I huffed out between breaths as I tried to calm down. Everyone looked confused but Anna walked towards me and carefully took my hand. She began to pull me towards the sofa but I added, "Yakuza… has Yo."

"What?" Izumo whispered with eyes wide. He looked down to collect his thoughts then grabbed his cell. I heard the "all call" go out which would alert all of HOMRA to come to the bar at once. Anna gently forced me to sit and patted my hand to calm me. Kusanagi set down his phone and looked up. He saw Dewa making his way towards the door. "No, Dewa."

"I'm not waiting for the others," he said over his shoulder but Yata stepped in front of the door to stop him. "Get out of my way Yata-san."

"Dewa," Izumo said. "Don't be a fool."

"A fool?! That's my best friend!"

"And getting him back from the Yakuza isn't going to be easy."

"You figure that part out. I'll be going to get my partner now." He turned to the door again but heard Anna say his name. He turned and faced her but she was shaking her head. "Anna-"

"As your king," She said sweetly but sternly. "Stay here."

Dewa's shoulders dropped. He couldn't argue with that. He shoved his hands in his pocket and sulked as he paced in front of the window.

"How… How did you find out," Rikio asked from the other side of the room.

"Yo had called my cell to check in on me and Misaki. I heard them pull up and take him."

"You spoke with them?"

"Yea, with Rincon. He picked up Chitose's phone and said if I… if _we_ wanted him back then I would trade myself for him."

"What? Really?"

"Well he didn't use those exact words, but I know that's what his terms will be." I just stared at the floor, knowing everyone's eyes were on me. I didn't even look up when the door opened and the rest of HOMRA arrived. I let Izumo break the news to all of them and let Misaki handle all the questions. This was all my fault. I glanced at my hand and saw Anna still patting it. It made me feel a bit more peaceful. Finally I looked up when the door opened again but everyone went silent. When I did, I saw an unexpected visitor in the door. "Saru?"

"Why the long faces?" He said. "You called me after all."

"Um, no I didn't," Izumo said as he picked up his phone and scanned through it. "I called all of HOMRA and you are… what the hell? Why are you on this contact list?"

"Don't ask me," he replied with a shrug. "I didn't do it."

"I did," Anna interjected. "He helped us find Kimiko. He helped save her life. He has helped us many times before."

"Unintentionally or because I was forced to," he mumbled.

"Still, I think we can continue to expect your help, Fushimi." Anna smiled at him and he merely clicked his tongue. He strutted in and leaned against the bar.

"Chitose was taken by the creeps," Misaki finally said.

"Really? Wow. They are really making their way through the red line, aren't they? Maybe you'll be next Misaki."

"Shut up, Saruhiko! Don't joke about this."

"Hey," he held up his hands in defense. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"This doesn't make sense…" Yata mumbled. Why Chitose?"

"Why not? It makes sense after all." This causes both Izumo and I to look at Fushimi at the same moment. I glance to the blonde bartender and he realizes from my expression that Saru knew about Chitose and I… and HOMRA was dangerously close to finding out about it.

"The hell it does!" Misaki snapped. "He must have just let his guard down so he was an easy target, or maybe they just knew he was the one that got shot so he was too weak to fight back."

"Or maybe they knew Kimiko's soft spot for him," Fushimi said cooly.

"Saruhiko," Kusanagi mumbled. "That's enough."

I looked up and see Fushimi with his eyes on me as if disappoint I haven't shared my secret yet.

"What is he talking about," Dewa asked.

"Yea," Shohei added. "What soft spot? Kimiko cares about all of us. Not just Chitose."

"Miko?" Rikio said. "What does he mean?"

I looked to Izumo who nods then I looked to the boys. My eyes passed over Misaki who is staring, eyes wide, as if he has already figured it out. "Yo-san and I… are together." Silence. That's the worst response I could have asked for, so I tried to fill it with more words. "He admitted how he felt in December… and within the month we were…"

"Doing it?" Shoehei asked absentmindedly only for Bandou to smack the back of his head.

"A couple," I grumbled back and gave the young member a look.

"You lied to us," I heard Misaki whisper. I opened my mouth to respond but get cut off by Fushimi.

"See? That wasn't so hard to admit."

"What is your problem?" I stood and snapped at him. "Why are you so bitter? Why do you insist on sharing everyone's secrets!? How would you like it if I knew all of your secrets?

"You do…"

"What?!"

"You know everyone's secret, Kimiko. Think emotions aren't a gateway into the soul? Just by touching a person you can know everything about them."

"Oh, so that means I have to make things fair by dishing out what's going on in my personal life?! I have to confess who I love and care about? Is that it?"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of you projecting."

"Projecting?!"

"Yes! You have to be a jackass and spill my secret about Chitose because you're worried I'll tell everyone who _you_ care about!" When I shouted that, Fushimi stood up straight as if prepared for a fight, but the look on his face was one of shock. I knew he always wondered if I had ever figured out his complicated emotions. To be honest, I had my suspicions, but now I knew. All the confliction wasn't about HOMRA verses SCEPTER 4 at all. It was deeper than that.

"Kimiko," Izumo said calmly. "Chitose…"

I took a breath and nodded. Yo is the only priority right now. I turned and looked at everyone. "So now you all know. And I think it was last night when the Yakuza found out. My step brother came asking for sanctuary here. Chitose hurried down here and mentioned he was worried when I wasn't in our room. I'm guessing that's when Tatsu realized that we were together… that he would most likely be my biggest weakness."

"I'm so sorry, Kimiko," Rikio said. His tone gave me a chill. It reminded me of the night Totsuka died.

"Don't be. Because we are going to get him back… today." My tone brought severity to the room. It was so still and quiet that all of us jumped a bit when the phone began to ring.

Izumo walked to the phone and picked it up. "Homra-desu," Kusanagi asnwered. "Maybe she's here. Maybe she isn't. That depends on who is calling," he said cheekily with a sour expression on his face. He listened and glanced towards me as the person on the phone spoke. I heard a huff behind me and stomping feet. Before I could fully turn to see who it was, he was passed me. It was Dewa storming up to the bar. He reached over the counter and pulled the phone from Kusanagi.

"Leave Yo-san alone!" He shouted.

Kusanagi pulled the phone from him. "Will you cool it?" He looked at me and nodded as he held out the phone.

With a sigh, I stood from the couch and walked to him, taking the phone and quietly saying, "I'm listening."

"Sweetheart!" Rincon's sickly sweet tone came through the line. "Thanks for taking my call. We have so much to talk about."

"Just cut to the chase. Where do you want to make the trade." I hear HOMRAs behind me stir and whisper in response to that. Saying things like, "Is she serious. Kimiko, no. You can't go with those creeps."

"Listen to you," Rincon said. "Putting two and two together. You always were the smart one. Well... except for the time you made the dumb choice to be disowned rather than just marry me."

"Where," I say with an angry, impatient tone. He was playing me like he always did.

"Your home. Assuming you haven't forgotten where it is."

"I know where it is, but I don't trust you. I want to trade out of Yakuza territory."

"Ah... see that won't work. You see the benefit of having the upper hand, or in this case having your boy toy, is getting to call the shots."

"How do I even know he is there? I want to talk to him."

"And believe me, darling, I would let you. But he's unconscious."

'You sone of a-"

"You have one hour to get here." Then the phone clicked and all I heard was a dial tone. I pulled it away and Izumo took it from me. His hand brushes against my fingertips and his sympathetic emotion helped me to calm down. He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Well," I said softly then turned to face the others. "We have an hour."

"You're actually going to trade yourself?" Fushimi asked, not sounding so certain.

"No, Kimiko," Izumo said matter-of-factly. "Absolutely not."

"Izumo, please."

"No. Now you'll stay here with Anna while I take the boys to get Chitose."

"That's not going to happen. I already have played the helpless girlfriend, remember!? When Totsuka was killed I couldn't do anything because I was so... how did you put it back then? Crippled by grief? Well I'm not crippled now. In fact I feel empowered. Empowered by anger because this son of a bitch thinks he can take someone I love."

"Love?" I heard Dewa ask from behind.

"Yes." I took a breath and calmed down. "When you love someone... you're their rock, and vice versa. Totsuka taught me that. As a clan, that's also what we do for each other. All of us fight to get Totsuka back. All of us."

"So you aren't going to trade yourself?"

"I will if I have to, but I don't think I'll need to."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because we are going to call in the reinforcements. But you all will have to trust me on this."

* * *

 _Yakuza Territory..._

Chitose blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was laying on the floor and could feel his sore muscles throbbing. He moved to push himself into a sitting position but cried out when pain roared through his shoulder blade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Chitose turned his head to see who had spoken and he spotted Tatsuharu sitting on the bed, his eyes focused on his phone and a careless expression on his face.

"They dislocated your shoulder. And I wouldn't try popping it back into place because you still have an open wound from being shot the other day."

"Well your mood has certainly changed from last night. Not so eager for mercy now, are you?"

Now Tatsuharu looked up from his phone. He tossed it beside him on the bed and sat up further to look at Chitose who was still laying on the ground. "Just be glad I had them bring you here rather than take you to Rincon's. I knew he probably would have worked himself up thinking of you and Lav together. Who knows what he would have done."

"Her name is Kimiko." He said it through gritted teeth and waited for Tatsuharu to respond with some sarcastic comment. When he heard nothing he looked to see if Tatsuharu was still listening. He was. His face had changed. The boy looked just as he did the night before. Sad... alone... exhausted... Chitose stirred again to sit up but just fell again on his back with an "Agh."

"Stop trying to move. You've been banged up enough. Bad enough you tried to fight of an entire crew of men alone while wounded but then you were tossed around the trunk of the car pretty badly." The slim, blonde boy slid off the bed and shuffled to a beverage cart by the window. It brought that exit to Chitose's attention and Haru noticed. "Heh. Don't think about it. We are three stories up. This house isn't like Rin's. He is more traditional, but my father is industrious. He likes to flaunt the money he has. Trying to get out of a mansion this big is harder than trying to escape from prison."

"Sounds about the same to me."

"Do you want a drink?"

"W-what?" Chitose blinked at the blunt question.

"A drink. I've got some whiskey here. It may help with the sting in your shoulder."

"Why would you help someone who could probably plaster you to the wall with one kick?"

"Please," Tatsu laughed. "I'm heir to the Yakuza. I've got more security than the Prime Minister. There are three men, twice your size and strength, on the other side of the door. All I have to do is sneeze too loud and they will check on me."

"Sounds like _you're_ the prisoner," he mumbled and the expression his statement received from the younger boy was not what he expected. He saw Kimiko. For a brief moment, all he noticed was her brown eyes on this young boy's face. He had looked into those eyes the night of Totsuka's murder. Grief filled

 _Kimiko... you we know love you, right?_

The day of Damocles Down. Desperate for help.

 _Hey, shorty. Look at me. Just focus on me._

The day her power returned so suddenly. Full of fear.

 _Chitose? My gift... it's back._

Chitose may not know this boy but he was still Kimiko's brother. And knowing what he did about her and her conflicted emotions, he may be able to understand this kid a bit. Maybe he truly was afraid, trapped and alone. The only way out was to survive, just as Kimiko did. She had to leave her family for a life she wanted. She was a survivor.

"Well?" Tatsuharu asked and held up the bottle.

"No thanks," Chitose said quietly, thinking it best to stay as sober as possible.

"Fine." The boy shrugged and turned back to the drink cart. As he mixed a beverage he said. "Where did you all get the name Kimiko anyway?"

"Her boyfriend gave it to her."

"I thought you were her boyfriend."

"Her first boyfriend, Tatara Totsuka."

"Totsuka?" He turned and sipped his drink then thought. "That's the one that was killed right? I saw it in the papers."

"Yea..."

"So why did he name her that?"

"I don't know. For the longest time, a lot of us thought it was her real name and that she kept her surname private. She kept a lot of secrets from us."

"Hurts, doesn't it," Tatsuharu said sourly then looked out the window.

"Can I... ask you something?"

"Fine."

"Why are you still here?"

The teenager looked to Chitose but didn't say anthing.

"I mean, your sister escaped all of this. It's obvious you don't want it. I'm starting to think you were... sincere last night."

"Maybe I was, but I still have an obligation to my family."

"Do you? She could've said the same thing but she didn't want to marry that creep so she left. She found Totsuka. He brought her to HOMRA and now she has a new family."

"I thought you didn't want me anywhere near your precious bar. You probably are just saying all this because you're stuck here."

"No I-" But just then the door opened and one of the large men with a serious expression stepped in. "Heir Kyomimzu. Rincon Dezaki is here to see you."

Tatsuharu nodded and looked to Chitose who just exhaled and grumbled, "I think I'll take that drink now."


	21. Finish Him

**Chapter 21: Finish Him**

The rain was starting to get heavy as we sped in the van towards Yakuza territory. My head leaning against the window could feel the icy cool from the air outisde. My emotions were just as hazy as the sky outside as Izumo drove as fast as he could. The boys were packed in the back, except for Fushimi who had left us to run an errand I assigned him. Even through my boys' whispers in the back seat, I felt like I was sitting in silent thought. For at that moment, I was able to take a breath and realize what was happening. Here I was, being whisked back to the very home that had cast me away. The home that disowned me and turned there back on me... on a stormy night just like this one.

 _..._

Obviously, I was younger then. Seventeen-years-old and wearing vulnerability like a badge, I stood perfectly still in my step-fathers study. The thunder outside seemed quieter than his booming voice as he paced behind his desk, pounding his fist against it every now and then while shouting at me. "How could you be such a selfish, insolent child?"

"I'm sorry," I said in a whisper. I was so quiet and meek back then that I hardly had my own voice.

"You're going to be," he whispered then raised his voice again. "Have I not made this a good home for you, Lavina? Did I not get the best doctors money could by for your ill mother before she passed? Did I not treat you like my own? Send you to the best school in the city?"

"I never said I didn't appreciate all that..."

"Well don't you? Because THIS is how you repay me? You're refusing our traditions and shaming our entire family."

"I can't marry him, Sensai. I can't marry someone as abusive or corrupt as, Rincon."

"Bite your tongue. Rincon is a fine man. I would be honored for him to become my son-in-law and the future leader of Yakuza."

"Father-"

"I'm NOT your father! Your father was weak. He almost lead the Yakuza to ruin and if it weren't for me, living up to my responsibility as his best friend and filling the void his death made, you would not be here now. All this faction would have been destroyed. Taken over. You should consider yourself lucky that the only sacrifice you have to make for our survival is to marry someone who you have always been betrothed to."

"I don't love him."

"Love," he scoffed. "You're too much like your father." He strolled to the window and looked outside at the storm. "Fine," He continued without looking back at me. "If you are so eager to find love then go find it. You claim it isn't here. Fine. Leave."

"What?"

"I disown you, Lavina. You will leave this house at once so no further shame can come to it. Any other member who would betray me in such a manner would receive a punishment far worse. But I spare you for your mother's sake. Now leave..."

He never made eye-contact with me again. I pathetically shook in my perfectly pressed school uniform as I slowly back out of the room, my mouth opening to speak up for myself but never managing to do so. As I found my way in the hallway, Tatsuharu was waiting. My innocent little brother was waiting for me. His brown eyes wide with anticipation and worry. "Lav?" He said. "What did father say?" He was 11 then. He was the only person who I got to say goodbye to. He clung to me as I walked to the door and into the rain. Now the years of changed him. But then again, they have changed me too. The world would see Lavina turn into Kimiko. I would toughen up under Suoh Mikoto and become a true clansman. I would become the second best bar-tended at HOMRA, second to Izumo of course. I would be the only person to talk Misaki out of a heated temper, but still never master the skateboard. I would encounter love, loss, grief, hope and revival all within a year. Most importantly, I would find my own identity. I wonder if I had known those things on that rainy day six years ago, would I have been so scared to leave?

"Miko-chan?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and opened my eyes, not realizing I had even closed them. "Hai?"

"We are getting close," Izumo said. "You should text the blues and make sure they are on schedule."

"Right," I said with a nod as I pulled my phone out. "Are you boys ready?" I called to the back. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the boys all nod except for Misaki who kept his arms crossed.

"Yata?" The chestnut-haired crow gave a hard nod, but never took his eyes away from the window as we drove up the city street. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see Fushimi had already replied. "They are almost there as well..."

"You sure this is going to work?" Izumo asked.

"I'm not confident in this plan, but I'm confident that HOMRA will be able to handle anything."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Yakuza Territory..._

When the door to the room opened, Chitose shut his eyes to keep his temper at bay. Just the thought of Rincon in the room made him furious.

"Well done, Haru," came the voice of the boy's sempai. "Lavina listened to our demands and is most likely on her way now. You did a wonderful job finding out her weakness." Rincon strolled up to Chitose who remained still on the floor. "Uh oh... looks like you're bleeding through your shirt from that gun wound, HOMRA. Allow me to apply some pressure." He lifted his foot and rested it on Chitose's shoulder. Chitose clenched his teeth, but it wasn't satisfying enough for Rincon. The dark-haired man leaned forward to apply more pressure and Chitose let out a shout. A satisfying grin crossed Rincon's face as he stood back up, withdrawing his foot, and snapped his fingers at the two gang members who had entered with him. One of them walked forward and grabbed Chitose's shirt, lifting the HOMRA to sit on his knees.

Chitose gritted his teeth as he was yanked up, grabbing his shoulder with his free hand. "You coward..." He whispered.

"Oh ouch," Rincon chortled and held a hand over his heart. "That actually hurt a lot, carrot-top. Look boys," he said to the others in the room. "He found my weakness! Mean words." The others laughed, although Tatsuharu's laugh seemed a bit forced. Rincon walked in slow circles around Chitose to examine him. "What does she see in you? You're not terrible looking, but you dress so shabby."

"Well, being tossed around the trunk of a car doesn't help with my appearance."

"Ah, you're feisty. She always did like the bad-boys."

"Proves how well you know her," Chitose said with a smirk. "Her first boyfriend wasn't bad at all. In fact he was the total opposite of you. If you're looking for some proof that you belong with Kimiko... you won't find any. You're not her type."

"And you are?" Rincon said, now behind Chitose.

"Well I should hope so," Chitose said and a grin flashed across his face. "After all, I'm the one sleeping with her at night."

Rincon turned red with fury and front kicked Chitose's back. The clansman sprawled onto the floor face first and groaned a bit.

"Easy, Rin," Tatsuharu said. "He's had enough."

"I'll decide when he has had enough, Haru."

"I mean it," the teen protested. "Kimiko isn't going to be happy when she shows up and he's half dead."

Rincon froze in his tracks. He turned around and looked at the younger blonde boy. He took a couple purposeful steps towards him and said, "What. did. you. just say?"

"I... um... nothing," Tatsuharu mumbled as he was forced to take backwards steps.

"You called her Kimiko."

"I didn't mean to. It's just that I was talking with the red clansman a minute ago and he kept calling her-"

"He got into your head." Rincon said as he kept approaching. " _She_ got into your head last night too."

"She didn't... Rin, please. This is where I belong. I want to be a proper heir to the Yakuza." His back hit the wall just as Rincon's steps halted. "Rin..." he stuttered. "You're my best friend. I'm your student. I just slipped up is all."

"Last night, I sent you to beg her for help and she believed you. But now I'm starting to think you weren't lying... that you actually wanted her help."

"Rincon, no. I don't want to leave here, please."

"Your father was right about you." Rincon said with a sigh and set a hand on Tatsuharu's shoulder.

"My father. Right about what?"

"He said no matter how hard I train you... you will never be a strong enough heir. Not the way I could be."

"You?" He said as Rincon walked away from him back towards Chitose. "But you're not a Kiyomizu. You're not our family."

"As soon as Lavina comes here, we will fix that. If she wants to have Mr. Yo here kept safe then she will marry me."

"She would never do that-" Chitose hissed.

"And," Rincon continued, "That will make me the only man in the Kyomizu family to takeover when your father dies."

"The only man? W-what about me?" Tatsuharu stuttered.

"Ah yes," Rincon said lifting his eyes to refocus his attention on Tatsuharu. "Thank you for reminding me. Gentlemen... if you don't mind."

Just then, the two Yakuza men who had originally been guarding the outside of Tatsuharu's room, now turned to seize him. The blonde heir dropped his drinking glass and it shattered on the ground.

Chitose tried pushing himself up to stop them. "Leave the kid alone!"

"Rincon!" Tatsuharu shouted as he was grabbed. He struggled against the two strong men and his fear turned to fury. "You can't do this! You can't kill me! My father won't let you get away with this!" The thin boy was still weak from Rincon's beating the day before, and thus succumbed to the strength of the two men who dragged him towards the door.

"Your father?" Rincon chuckled and looked back at the boy. "He suggested it."

At that blunt statement, Tatsuharu turned pale... his jaw dopped and stared at Rincon until he was pulled from the room out of view.

* * *

Kusanagi's car stopped a couple kilometers away from the house. I took a deep breath and opened the door of the car and stepped out. I slammed the door behind me and Kusanagi rolled down the window. "You got this kiddo," he said to me.

I looked back at the nervous faces in the car and nodded. "Park the car as close to the house as you can without being seen. Once they see me come through the gate the entire place will be distracted. That's when you can meet with everyone else."

"And if anything goes wrong just stick to the plan."

"Don't I always?"

"No," everyone said back to me which made me roll my eyes.

"Be careful, brown-eyes." Izumo said with a smile. He had never called me that, but now I think he did it as a reminder that I wasn't alone in this. Mikoto's strenght was with all of us. I nodded then stepped back from the car and he sped off. After taking a deep breath, i started towards the house.

"I can't believe this is happening," I whispered to myself. "But won't let someone I care for get hurt again..."

That-a-girl

I imagined Tatara saying it beside me and smiled as I got closer to the house. Then I heard another voice, more clear, and hardly imagined. "Brown-eyes."

"King" I turned quickly, having heard the voice behind me but there was nothing there. "I'm going crazy... I said to myself." Just then, my phone rang and pulled me out of the silence. I read the caller ID. It was Fushimi. "Hey. You still mad at me?"

"Why should you care?" He grunted on the other end.

"I'm just asking. Things got heated at the bar... I wouldn't have told them your secret by the way."

"What secret."

"Fushimi, you know I know about you and-"

"I have the kid as you requested," He interrupted.

"Kid!?" Someone shouted in the background.

"Let me talk to him," I sighed. Fushimi grunted and I heard him pass the phone to someone. "Hello? Sukuna?"

"Yea? Who is this?" He sounded as irritable as an old man. I had sent Fushimi to get him after we parted ways at the bar. I know Sukuna is a wild card in all of this, but I needed someone without any weaknesses to help us. In other words... I needed someone with nothing left to lose.

"It's Kimiko."

"What do you want? Did you et abducted again?"

"Just listen," I snapped. "Here is the deal. In exchange for your freedom, you are going to help us. The blues will drop you off at the back gate of the property. Fushimi should have no problem getting you through the coded gate. Once you're in, you're going to sneak in and try to find your staff and the black dog's sword."

"And if I'm caught?"

"Then fight your way out." I heard silence on the other end of the phone as if Sukuna was thinking. "Listen, Green... You said you had weidled your aura with that staff. Well the staff isn't where the power came from. It came from you. I don't know what we have in common that causes us to still have the power of the slates, but we have it. We have to use it while we can. I'll be keeping most of the Yakuza distracted upstairs. Your job is to find those weapons and get back to the SCEPTER 4 van."

"What if you losers fall behind?"

"... don't wait for us." I hated to say it, but I would rather have those weapons in the hands of Sukuna rather than the Yakuza. I don't know if I was accurate in saying the weapons were powerless. For all I knew, the weapons _could_ be the ones with all the power. But I had to say something to boost Sukuna's spirits. Hopefully, what I said was true... but there is only one way to find out. "So will you do it?"

"Game on." He said and I could almost hear the smile on his face. He then clicked the phone off and I looked up from the wet sidewalk. The silhouette of my old home was visible through the rain. A distant clap of thunder sounded, as if it was the last push I needed to keep moving. I silence my phone and tucked it away. The rain was going in all directions now as the wind picked up its strength. My hear began to race and I kept my hands buried in my coat pocket. "You got this Kimiko," I said to myself. Each step splashed in the puddles and echoed loudly in my ears. "I'm coming, Yo." I whispered to myself, looking at the windows to see if I could spot some signs of his presence but they were just grey and dimly lit. The thought of him in there with Rincon unbridled the anger inside me. I would finish him if I had to. Meek Lavina was gone. She was dead to this world. She had been reborn as a HOMRA and this place was nothing but enemy territory to her now. She was HOMRA now. I am HOMRA. "No blood," I heard myself say as I neared the gate. "No bone." I pulled my hand out of my pocket and rested it on the metal gate. I pushed it slightly and it clicked open. I stepped through and saw the grand home in all it's dark glory. I took a heavy breath and looked towards the door.

"No ash."


End file.
